Bro to Bro
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: Sequel to "How Sonic Met Tails". A few weeks after the thunderstorm, when Tails reveals to his team that he has an older brother on another island, he & Team Sonic set out to find him. Along the way, they meet new people & they discover that their adventure will be taken to new ways never imagined before.
1. The Reveal

**I don't own SEGA, or Sonic Boom. This is a crossover between Sonic Boom, & Sonic Boom: Legends from FixersChannel (who will be mentioned later on). Despite this being a crossover, this story will still be under the category: Sonic Boom.**

 **This will be my 2nd oneshot (even though it will be in chapters).**

 **This will take place a few weeks after "How Sonic Met Tails (Boom Universe)". Hope you like it.**

 **Bro to Bro**

 **Location: Tails' Workshop**

It has been a month after the storm, where to pass the time, the members of Team Sonic were telling stories of their past. Tails went first with a story on how he met Sonic (And also how he got Sticks paranoid), followed by Sonic about his first storm with Tails. Amy went next with how Tails joined Team Sonic, then Tails again on meeting Sticks again.

Today. Sonic drove in 'Blue Force One' to Tails' place to see what he's doing.

 **A/N: If you haven't watched Season 2 yet, 'Blue Force One' is a car owned by Sonic. It allows him to explore places where he can't run.**

Sonic parked his car in front of Tails' Workshop, & ran towards the door.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Hey Tails!" called Sonic. "You home?"

No one answered. Sonic knocked again.

 **A/N: The plane door's closed.**

Sonic noticed the door was unlocked & opened the door. Upon entering, there was no sign of his little bro; the tools were on their shelves, & the inventions were put away. Sonic searched the workshop for Tails.

"Tails!" called Sonic. "Where are you?"

Again, no response. A couple minutes of searching later, Sonic heard a faint whimper. It was coming from Tails' Plane. After reaching the plane, another whimper, followed by a sniffle was heard.

"Tails?" asked Sonic. "Are you in here?"

By this point, he was getting nervous.

" _Go_ away." whispered Tails.

"Tails, it's Sonic. What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Tails, _please_...You know I can trust you."

Tails had no other choice, but to tell Sonic what has happened. Tails got out of the plane, & stood in front of Sonic.

"Okay, Sonic." said Tails. "Here's what happened..."

* * *

 **2 hours ago...**

Tails has finished building a gadget called the Relative-locator: Designed to locate people in your family.

 **A/N: I know, dumb name. I GOT NOTHING, OKAY?! Just continue reading.**

"Okay," Tails said to himself. "Time to test this."

Tails put in his full name "Miles 'Tails' Prower", then pressed **ENTER.**

"Hope this works."

After pressing **ENTER,** Tails waited for an answer from the device. A few minutes later, the device started to beep very fast. Tails checked the device for a response.

"Let's see what it says."

Tails couldn't believe what the device said. In big, white, bold letters, it said **"Felix 'Fixer' Prower - Brother"**. Tails put the device down on a nearby table,  & slowly backed away from it.

"There's no way, THERE'S _NO_ WAY!" yelled Tails.

He proceeds to close the plane/garage door, & hid in his plane. A few minutes later, he broke into tears.

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"...and that's what happened." said Tails.

Sonic shed a tear, then hugged Tails.

"I feel _so_ sorry for you, Tails." said Sonic. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

" _No_." said Tails. "I just need some time alone for a few hours."

"Okay, I guess I'll check on you _around_ 3:00."

Sonic left Tails' Workshop. Tails walked to his house, & sat on his couch.

"I _can't_ believe I have a brother." Tails said to himself. "And I thought Sonic _was_ my brother. I wonder how I can meet him."

* * *

 **4 hours later...**

 **Location: Sonic's Shack**

Tails joined with his friends for some volleyball at Sonic's place. He was still thinking about his brother he had never knew he had. He was so distracted, he didn't see the volleyball come toward him. The ball hits him in the face, & knocks him into the ground.

"Whoops! Sorry Tails!" said Amy.

Tails got up from the ground, & gave the ball to Sticks; She was Tails' teammate.

"It's okay, Amy." said Tails.

The game went on for another few minutes. The score at the end was: **40-38**. Amy  & Knuckles lost to Tails & Sticks.

* * *

After the game, everyone went to Tails' House. Amy has gotten a bit concerned about Tails since that volleyball game a half hour ago.

"Tails, you mind if I talk to you outside for a bit?" asked Amy.

"Okay." replied Tails.

Tails followed Amy outside. Once they were outside, Amy began asking Tails a few questions.

"Tails," asked Amy. "What's with you? You've been a bit distracted all day, even during that volleyball match."

"Well, it's a long story." replied Tails.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it."

"Okay. Like I told Sonic..."

 **10 minutes later...**

"...and that's what happened."

Amy started to tear up from Tails' story. She immediately gave Tails a hug.

"Wow, Tails." said Amy, still embracing their hug. "I can't believe that myself."

Amy broke the hug seconds later.

"Me too." said Tails. "I've found his location a while ago. He's in a village just northwest of our village, but I might need some help getting there."

"Well, Sticks know her way around the forest." said Amy. "You could ask her."

"Maybe." said Tails. He wasn't sure about that idea. "Wait. Here's an idea that could work. But we need Sonic for this."

Amy called Sonic outside so Tails can tell them how he can meet his brother.

 **2 minutes later...**

"That sounds like a good idea." said Amy.

"I agree." said Sonic.

"Glad you guys like the plan." said Tails. "If Knuckles & Sticks like the idea, I can get started on some preparations to trek out to that village. We'll tell those two tomorrow. I need to get some materials for a weapon I've _always_ wanted to try."

Sonic & Amy agreed on the idea.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Knuckles & Sticks were in on Tails' idea, so Team Sonic began their preparations to trek to the far village: Tails has built an RC Spybot. Tails had put the coordinates into the robot, & has already made it to the village. It's currently hiding behind a bush.

While waiting for a response, Tails upgraded his Tailsmobile, & Blue Force One; Both vehicles can now hover up to 10-20 feet off the ground. After the upgrades, Tails started to work on a new invention: Arm cannons; A green cannon for himself, blue for Sonic, pink for Amy, & a red cannon for Knuckles. He even made one for Sticks, but since she can't trust technology, it's made out of wood. Tails warned Sticks that if it fell apart, he has an extra one for her, but it's orange & made of metal. Plus, she _had_ to trust it **no matter what it's made of.**

* * *

 **One day later...**

 **Location: Tails' House**

Team Sonic was set to trek to the village far away. They have packed food & water that will lasted about 2 months, lanterns, & sleeping bags for the long trek. Everyone was ready, except...

"Hey, where's Sticks?" asked Tails.

Yup, sticks was nowhere to be found.

"I'll go check where she is." said Amy.

"Okay. Remember, we leave in an hour." said Tails. "Sonic, go with Amy just in case. Take the B.F.O. with you."

Both Sonic & Amy gave Tails a confused look.

(sigh) "The Blue Force One."

"Got it!" said Sonic.

Both Sonic & Amy got into the Blue Force One, & raced toward Sticks' Burrow.

 **Time left until departure: 1 hour**

* * *

 **Okay, I'll be honest with you. I didn't want this to be in chapters. Now, I'm having second thoughts. Chapter 2 will be out after I finish "Sonic Boom Bloopers Chapter 32".**

 **Hope that you liked this so far. See you in the next chapter. PEACE OUT FOR NOW!**


	2. Sticks' Secret

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics, or FixersChannel.**

 **Reviews: 1**

 **Freedomfighters123: I remember reading and reviewing your last story and it was good. I like what you did with this story and I think this will also be an awesome plot. Well It would be cool as well if you could check my story out and review it. Thanks and have a good day.**

 **Thanx for saying that, Freedomfighters123. I will read your stories sometime in the future.**

 **Now, according to this chapter, we get to see where Sticks is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Location: Sticks' Burrow**

 **Time left till departure: 55 minutes**

Sonic & Amy arrived at Sticks' Burrow. Sonic parked his car while Amy went toward Sticks' front door, & knocked on the door.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"STICKS!" called Amy. "WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR THE VILLAGE! YOU READY?!"

There was no response. The door was unlocked, so Amy just walked in. Sonic checked the area for Sticks. After a couple minutes of searching, Sonic noticed something behind Sticks' house.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP!**_

Amy's communicator was going off. Amy answered it.

"Hello?" asked Amy.

" _Amy_." whispered Sonic. " _Come outside. I found her_."

" _Why are you whispering?_ "

" _You'll see why_."

* * *

 **1 minute later...**

Amy arrived at Sonic's location. He was hiding behind a bush.

" _Why did you ask me to come here?_ " whispered Amy.

" _Shhh._ " shushed Sonic. " _Just watch_."

A few feet away, the both of them saw Sticks, with a bow & arrow, & a pair of black bike shorts, & black finger-less gloves on.

"Okay, Sticks. Calm down." Sticks said to herself. "Relax your mind. No paranoia. You can do this."

Sticks pulled the arrow back, then let go. Fifty feet away, there was a target. Seconds later, the arrow hits the target in the middle; Sticks got a bullseye! Both Sonic & Amy were amazed by Sticks.

"YES! YEAH! BULLSEYE!" yelled Sticks. "RIO, HERE I COME!"

Just then, Sticks heard some clapping. She turned her head towards the two hedgehogs that were hiding behind a bush. As soon as Sonic saw Sticks looking their way, he & Amy ducked behind the bush.

"I ALREADY SAW YOU!" yelled Sticks. "COME OUT NOW, OR I'LL SHOOT THE ARROW!"

Sticks already had the bow & arrow locked & loaded. Sonic & Amy walked out from behind the bush, while Sticks watched them. She put the bow & arrow down, & walked towards the duo.

"So, why are you guys here?" asked Sticks.

"We're about to leave for that village." said Amy.

Sticks' eyes widened. She forgot about the trek to that far away village.

"Oh man, I completely forgot."

"Well, since you remembered, mind telling us what happened here a few minutes ago?" asked Sonic.

"Okay. I was gonna tell you guys in a few weeks, but I'll tell you guys now. I'm going to Rio for the Olympics."

Both Sonic & Amy were surprised.

"I've been practicing for a month now, & so far, I'm getting better."

"Wow, Sticks." said Amy. "How long until you leave for Rio?"

"I got another three months. I will be back before Sonic's 16th birthday."

 **A/N: I know this takes place during Season 2, but I wanted the characters to be one year younger.**

 **11/28/16 EDIT: Fixed the ages for the characters. Forgot that in the prequel, they're the same ages.**

"How do you know I'm 15?" asked Sonic.

"I do my research." said Sticks.

Sonic slowly backed away from Sticks & walked behind Amy in fear.

"I think we should head back to Tails' House." said Sonic. "And Sticks? We promise to not tell the rest about...this Rio thing."

Sticks gave Sonic a thumbs up.

* * *

 **1 minute later...**

 **Time left until departure: 30 minutes**

Sonic, Amy, & Sticks made it back to the Blue Force One.

"You sure you'll be fine in those gloves & shorts?" asked Amy.

"Yes." replied Sticks. "I'm used to it."

Amy & Sticks got in the B.F.O. (Blue Force One), while Sonic started the engine.

"Okay, hang on tight!" said Sonic. "Well be back in five minutes."

The B.F.O. started & the trio raced back to Tails' House.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 **Location: Tails' House**

Tails, & Knuckles are still waiting for Sonic & Amy to return with Sticks. While Tails was waiting, he found a small box that had blue gloves & shoes, so he put them on for the time being, along with his arm cannon. Just then, Sonic & Amy returned with Sticks.

"WE'RE BACK!" called Sonic.

"Good." said Tails. "And with 25 minutes to spare."

"You know, we could just leave now."

"WAIT! Not before I get the arm cannons!"

Everyone waited for Tails to return with his arm cannons. Tails came back with five more arm cannons.

"Um...there's 5 of us." said Sonic. "Why is there 6?"

"Since Sticks isn't _keen_ on technology, I made her a wooden arm cannon." replied Tails. " _However_ , if it falls apart, she'll _have_ to use this orange one."

Tails looked at Sticks.

" _No!_ " said Sticks. "There's _NO_ way I'll wear _THAT_ metal piece of junk!"

Tails looked at Sticks again, but with 'puppy eyes'. Sticks gave in seconds later.

" _Fine._ Just hand me the metal one,  & toss the other one."

Tails knew the 'puppy eyes' would work, & handed her the orange arm cannon. Everyone was ready, until...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"My RC spybot!" yelled Tails.

He went to check the camera live view. It just showed static on the screen.

"What happened to the screen?!" asked Sonic.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Legends Village...**

"HEY FIXER!" yelled an Okapi. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

The Okapi entered a workshop that looked similar to Tails' Workshop. A yellow fox that looked like Tails (except he had one tail) looked up from his tinkering.

"What is it, Erik?" asked Fixer.

"I found some kind of RC car with a camera! Do you think I can fit into this?"

Fixer looked at the Okapi in confusion.

" _And why is this guy my best friend again?_ " thought Fixer.

Fixer examined the RC car. On the back, he found a little plaque that says: 'If someone found this, please bring it back to Tails Prower'. Fixer's eyes widened at the last name.

" _Prower?_ " thought Fixer. " _Does that mean I have a brother?_ "

* * *

 **Back to Team Sonic...**

"Okay, we should head to that village now." said Tails. "Is everything set?"

"All set." replied Sonic.

"Okay, then let's go."

Sonic & Amy got into the B.F.O. while Tails, Sticks & Knuckles got into the Tailsmobile.

"Hey Sticks. What's with the black gloves, & bike shorts?"

"Don't ask." replied Sticks. "You'll know later."

"Okay...Sonic, the coordinates for this village are on the other side of the island. You think the B.F.O. can handle it?"

"Hey, you built it." replied Sonic. "Let's hope it does."

"You're right. Thanx, Sonic. Everyone ready?"

"YES!" yelled the rest of Team Sonic.

"Okay, here we go!" said Tails excitedly.

And with that, Team Sonic left for the Legends Village. But, as soon as they left, a purple flying spybot was watching them. _Oh no..._

 **Chapter 2 finished.**

 **Before you ask any questions, "Yes, Eggman will be in this, but it's still in the planning phase." For some reason, I wanna ask DiddyKF1 for help, but he might be busy on another Sonic & Tails story.**

 **If you liked this, please leave a comment if you're on DeviantArt, or a review on FanFiction.n-e-t (have to do that, or else the site itself removes the word).**

 **Chapter 3 might be out sometime after chapter 33 of 'Sonic Boom Bloopers'. Hope that everyone had a good Thanksgiving, & a good Black Friday.**

 **Thanx for reading. PEACE OUT!**


	3. The Trek with Erik & Fixer

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or FixersChannel.**

 **Before I get to the reviews, Just wanted to say this. A while ago, I asked FixersChannel about Fixer's age, & it looks like Tails now has an older brother. Fixer is around 16-17 years old. I can somehow make that work. While I figure that out, here's what some people said about the last chapter:**

 **Reviews: 2**

 **FreedomFighters123:** I liked it, you definitely built up the suspense. Also sorry for the late review, but I want to ask you if when you are not busy, do you mind doing a collaboration. Let me know. I am excited for chapter three and ttyl!

 **LegendaryGriffin:** Good job! :D Love it so far~

Glad you guys are liking this so far. Here's chapter 3: As Team Sonic makes their trek to the Legends Village, we'll start our story in the village. Hope you like this.

 **Location: Legends Village**

"Fixer? Fiixxer?" said Erik.

Yup, the fox known as Fixer has completely zoned out. But why? **FLASHBACK!**

* * *

 **4 minutes ago...**

Fixer's best friend/little bro Erik the Okapi, has found an RC Spybot while taking pictures of nature & scenery.

 **A/N: My OC's occupation is a Photographer.**

Fixer examined the RC car. On the back, he found a little plaque that says: 'If someone found this, please bring it back to Tails Prower.' Fixer's eyes widened at the last name.

" _Prower?_ " thought Fixer. " _Does that mean I have a brother?_ "

* * *

 **4 minutes later...**

Fixer was still zoned out. Erik came back in with a gong.

 **A/N: Why a gong? See Chapter 32 of "Sonic Boom Bloopers" for details.**

" _Hope this will wake him_." thought Erik.

BONG!

The Okapi hits the gong hard. Fixer got so scared by the sound, he fell to the floor in shock.

"You awake?" asked the Okapi.

Fixer slowly got up & looked at the Okapi.

"Now, I'm awake." said Fixer. "Where did you get that gong?"

"Really?" asked Erik. "You haven't noticed that music store in town?"

"No. Wait, this village has a music store? What have I been doing for the last 9 years?"

"Tinkering, building, that job as an Ace Attorney, stargazing, detective stuff..."

 **"OKAY ERIK, I GET IT!"**

The Okapi stopped rambling. Fixer went to his laptop & Google searched "Tails Prower". A hundred search results came up.

"Wow." thought Fixer. "This guy's famous."

Fixer clicked on "Images". A few hundred pictures of Tails popped up. Fixer's eyes widened in surprised.

"Two Tails? Neato burrito. Let's see here. Best friend: Sonic the Hedgehog. I see why he's famous."

2 hours later...

"Okay, info." thought Fixer. "Age: 8. IQ: 300. Gender: Male. Nickname(s): Yellow Sky, Tails...Wait what?"

Fixer looks up at the real name.

"Oh. Real name: Miles Prower...Wait what?"

Fixer got shocked at Tails' real name.

"Miles. Where have I heard that?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Team Sonic...**

It's been two hours since Team Sonic left their village for the Legends Village.

"Which way, Tails?" asked Sonic.

Tails checks his GPS on the Tailsmobile.

"Right." Replied Tails. "After that, we have to traverse the ocean...Wait, what?"

Sonic immediately stops the Blue Force One. Tails stopped the Tailsmobile. Sonic walked over to Tails.

"Traverse?" asked Sonic. "You mean we have to cross the ocean?"

"Well, his location's on another island, so yes."

Sonic got a nervous look on his face. Tails puts his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry big bro, we can build a raft out of wood. Then, we can put the vehicles on the raft & sail across the ocean."

Sonic looked down at Tails. Somehow, he was right.

"Okay Tails." said Sonic as he headed back to his ATV/car. "Just lead us the way."

Tails lead the way for his teammates.

 **20 minutes later...**

Team Sonic made it to a beach on the far-side of Bygone Island.

"Okay, now we need some materials for a raft." Tails said to his teammates. Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles will go & find some strong wood that will hold the vehicles, while Sticks & I will find some vines. We'll meet back in a half hour."

Everyone agreed to that plan, they split up to get the materials.

* * *

 **Back to the Legends Village...**

Fixer was passing the time by solving multiple Rubik's Cubes. In another room, Erik was passing the time Cup Stacking.

 **A/N: Those are actually 2 things I like to do when I'm not on YouTube, DeviantArt, or writing fanfics.**

Erik was on ooVoo with a fellow stacker: Dominic White. They were both going for new records in the Cycle stack. Erik started to record the call, & instantly, Dominic got a time of 6.941.

"Yes, I got a six!" said Dominic excitedly.

Erik then tried the Cycle stack. Seconds later the timer said 6.827.

"Whoa!" yelled the Okapi.

"NO WAY!" yelled the Monkey. "You're recording too!"

Erik was awestruck with excitement.

"Is that a new record?" asked Dominic.

"I think so." said Erik. "Let me check my recordings."

The Okapi checked TouYube, & checked his videos.

"Okay, the last record I got was a 6.932. **NEW RECORD!** "

 **"OH MY GOSH, ERIK!"** said Dominic.

The celebration went on for a while.

 **A/N: True story; If you're a Sport Stacker, I did get a record in the Cycle. The time was 6.827. It's been my best for 8 months now.**

 **10 minutes later...**

The ooVoo call ended between Erik & Dominic. The Okapi decided to check TouYube for any new videos from other Stackers. There was a couple from "Peter Furr", "Lee Bear Norton", "Bee Eun Kim", Austin Na-bear", Bee-ian Lynch", & "William Furrell".

 **A/N: Here are the real names. They are: Peter Ford, Lee Norton, Si Eun Kim, Austin Naber, Kian Lynch, & William Orrell. Also, "William Furrell" has been in my head for a while, so I thought it would be funny to put into this.**

 **5 minutes later...**

Erik grabbed his camera, & video camera, & headed for the front door.

"Hey, Fixer!" called the Okapi. "I'll be back in 2 hours!"

"Okay, Erik!" yelled Fixer.

Erik left the house where he & Fixer live. He instantly headed for the jungle.

* * *

 **Back to Team Sonic...**

Team Sonic had completely built a raft that will hold them, & their vehicles. Right now, they're on the open sea. It was about 4:00 PM, & everyone was relaxing. Tails had fallen asleep in Sonic's lap; This whole day has tired him out.

 **The next day...**

Still out on the open sea, Tails is still asleep. Amy noticed an island off the starboard side of the raft.

" _Sonic._ " whispered Amy. " _I think you should wake up Tails. I think that's the island_."

Sonic nodded at Amy, & looked down at Tails. He patted the fox cub's back, waking him up.

" _Tails_." whispered Sonic. " _I think we found that island your brother might be on._ "

Tails' eyes widened in surprise. He checked his GPS just to make sure. And sure enough, it showed an arrow pointing at the island.

"That's our destination, guys!" said Tails excitedly. "Let's steer the raft to starboard!"

Amy & Sticks grabbed an oar each, & turned the raft to the right. They were heading for the new island.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in the jungle...**

Deep in the jungle, & a bit close to the beach, Erik the Okapi was taking pictures of the jungle. All of a sudden, he noticed a raft full of animals he had never seen before.

"What the what?" Erik said to himself. "I better call Fixer."

The Okapi started to call Fixer on his wrist communicator.

"Hello?" called Fixer.

"Hey, it's Erik. You might wanna check the beach with me. Some new people came here by a raft."

"By raft? Well, what do they look like?"

Erik looked at Team Sonic from behind a large boulder.

"Let's see." said the Okapi. "There's a blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a red echidna, an orange-&-brown badger, & a yellow fox."

Erik looked closely at Tails.

"Whoa! This fox has two tails! That is some twisted Pinocchio-gepetto stuff right there!"

"Two tails?!" exclaimed Fixer. "I'm on my way! By the way, Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Stop watching 'Pixels' every day. You're starting to say some quotes from it. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Fixer ran out of his & Erik's house, & toward the jungle.

* * *

Erik starts to listen in on Team Sonic's conversation.

"Okay, Tails." said Sonic. "Which way now?"

"Let's see." replied Tails. "According to the GPS, there's a village on the other side of this jungle."

Tails looked over at Sticks.

"Sticks, can you check to see if the jungle's cleared?" asked Tails.

"Sure." said Sticks. "I'll be back in a bit!"

" **WAIT!** " Yelled Tails.

Tails handed Sticks a wrist communicator.

"Use this to tell us the area's clear. You do know how this works, right?"

"Yes. I've watched Amy use hers a lot, so this will be easy. See you guys in a few minutes!"

And with that, Sticks ran into the forest. Not far from her, Erik was watching from the same boulder he was hiding behind.

"I think I'll leave Fixer a note." Erik said to himself. "I'll just say I'll be back in a few minutes."

Erik left the note on the boulder where Fixer can see it, & followed Sticks into the jungle.

 **Chapter 3 finished.**

 **In the next chapter, my OC: Erik the Okapi, will interact with Sticks, & maybe Fixer.**

 **Should I start on the next chapter, or start on chapter 33 of "Sonic Boom Bloopers"? Let me know in the comments.**

 **Chapter 4 will be out sometime this week, or next week. Hope you liked it, & I'll see you in the next chapter of "Bro to Bro"! PEACE OUT!**


	4. Sticks Meets Erik & Fixer

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, or FixersChannel.**

 **Reviews: 3**

 **Freedomfighters123:** Not bad, man. Sticks now will get more action. Can't wait to see Erik the okapi.

 **bajy:** This story, love it! It's pretty great so far! What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **grimlock1997:** Can Shift the Hedgehog possibly be in your next chapter?

 **For Freedomfighters123 & bajy, glad that you like the chapter. for grimlock1997, like I said on DeviantArt, I'll figure it out.**

 **Also, before we get started with Chapter 4, I took a look at the total amount of words for this fanfic the other day, & it said "4,321" words. HAHAHAHA! Surprised that happen. Has something like that ever happen to you? If it has, please leave a review.**

 **Now, for Chapter 4: As Sticks checks the Jungle, she encounters an Okapi, & another fox. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **A/N: HUGE Stixer moment!**

* * *

 **Scene: Jungle**

It's been about 20 minutes since Sticks entered the jungle. Not that far behind her, about 15 feet away, it was Erik the Okapi. The curious Okapi wanted to know why these people were on the island, so he decided to track one of them. About 5 minutes later, Sticks stopped running & stood in place. She sensed that someone was behind her. She slowly turned around, but no one was there.

"That's weird." Sticks said to herself. "Thought someone was behind me."

Unknowning to her, Erik was hiding behind a large bush.

"Whew." sighed Erik.

Sticks somehow heard the sigh, & walked toward a random bush.

 **"Who's there?!"** asked Sticks. **"I heard you! Show yourself! I'm armed with an arm cannon & I have no clue how to use it!"**

There was no reply.

 **"I'M NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT!"**

Suddenly, Erik slowly came out from the bush with his hands up. He also had a worried look on his face.

"Okay, okay!" said Erik while backing away from Sticks. "Don't shoot! **DON'T SHOOT!** "

Sticks put her arm cannon away, & walked slowly toward the okapi.

"Don't worry." Sticks said to Erik. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

Erik stopped moving backwards.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me? What's that around your neck?" asked Sticks.

"I'm Erik the Okapi. I followed you because I wanted to know why you & your friends are here. And this is called a camera. I take pictures with it."

Sticks understood at what the Okapi said.

"Well Erik, I'm Sticks the Badger. My friends are here because my friend Tails said he has a brother-"

" **WHOA, WHOA!** Tails?"

"Yes, yellow fur. 2 feet, 7 inches tall. Has 2 tails."

 _"So that was the fox I saw earlier."_ Erik thought.

"Like I said," continued Sticks. "Tails said he has a brother here, so we drove, then rode here via raft. Tails wanted to know if the jungle was cleared; That's why I'm even in this part of the island."

Erik understood at what the Badger said. Just then, there was some rustling in some nearby bushes. Sticks pointed her arm cannon toward the bushes.

"Sticks, don't." said Erik. "It's my best friend."

Stick listened to Erik, & put her arm cannon away.

 **A/N: Although Sticks said she doesn't know how to use it, she knows how to arm, & unarmed it; She doesn't know how to fire.**

Out from the shadows was Fixer. Sticks' eyes widened at the fox teen; Fixer did the same too.

 _Music: Rock The Ages - I Want To Know What Love Is_

Both Sticks & Fixer slowly walked toward each other. The both of them stopped at 2 feet from each other.

"H-hi. I'm Sticks." said the badger nervously.

"B-back a-at y-you. I'm F-fixer." said the fox teen.

Fixer then looked over at Erik.

"Hey, Erik! Can you please turn the music down?"

Erik's shown with an 5th Generation iPod Touch.

"Okay, fine." said Erik as he turned the volume down.

Fixer turned back to Sticks.

"So, what brings you here to this island?" asked Fixer.

"Well," replied Sticks. "Like I told you friend here, 1 of my friends had a brother here, & we wanted to see if he was right."

"Her friend's name is Tails." said Erik.

"TAILS?!" exclaimed Fixer. "Let me guess: he has 2 tails."

Sticks got a bit shocked at Fixer.

"How do you know that?" asked Sticks.

"Who do you think?" said Fixer, pointing toward the Okapi.

"What?" said Erik. "Me? I would never...uh...Ooh, is that a Red-Eye Tree Frog? I'll go take a few pics of it!"

Sticks watched as Erik walked behind a tree. She turned her head back at Fixer.

"He's my best friend, & adopted little brother." said Fixer. "Someone has to keep an eye on him."

Sticks nodded in understanding Fixer.

"So, your friends just arrived here now?" asked Fixer.

"Yep!" replied Sticks. "They're on the beach about 25 minutes away from us. Do you & your friend, or brother want to meet them?"

Fixer started to think if he should. If he went with Sticks, it would be new friends for him, If he didn't, then Team Sonic would have to hike towards the village.

"Yes." said Fixer. "I sure would like to."

Sticks happily smiled at the fox teen. Fixer turned in the direction where Erik currently is.

 **"HEY ERIK!"** yelled Fixer. **"WANNA MEET STICKS' FRIENDS?!"**

The okapi came out from behind the tree.

"SURE!" said Erik excitedly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the beach...**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy are still waiting for Sticks to come back.

"What's taking Sticks so long?" asked Amy. "It's been a half hour."

"Come on, Amy." said Sonic. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

Amy looked at Sonic angrily. Sonic slowly backed away from Amy, & walked over to Tails, who was relaxing under a tree.

"Hey Tails," said Sonic. "Knuckles & I are gonna look around the island. You & Amy will be fine by yourselves right?"

Tails looked at Sonic, & smiled at him.

"Yeah," replied Tails. "We'll be fine."

Sonic & Knuckles left the area, leaving Tails & Amy to themselves. A few minutes later, Tails was getting a call from Sticks on her communicator. Tails answered the call.

"Sticks!" asked Tails. "Where are you? Amy & I were starting to worry about you."

"Don't worry, Tails." replied Sticks. "I'm on my way back. And I met some new friends."

 **"Awesome!"** exclaimed Amy happily. "When will we meet them?"

Just then, Sticks turned off her communicator. Both Tails & Amy got a bit worried.

"Sticks? **STICKS!** "

Suddenly, Amy felt someone tap her shoulder. Amy turned around & saw Sticks.

 **"HEY GUYS!"** exclaimed Sticks.

Both Tails & Amy's eyes widen, then jumped in fear.

 **"STICKS!"** said Tails. "Don't scare us like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"Whoops, sorry." said Sticks. "Anyways, Amy & Tails, meet Erik & Fixer."

Amy & Tails saw the okapi & fox behind Sticks. Tails' eyes widened at Fixer. Tails' Relative-locator started to beep loud & rapidly.

 _"Felix 'Fixer' Prower...located. 5 feet away."_ said a computerized voice on the device.

Tails looked back up to Fixer, who was slowly walked towards the fox cub. Tails slowly let go of the device. Tears started to form in his eyes; same for Fixer.

"T-Tails?" said Fixer.

"F-Fixer?" said Tails.

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 **Sorry about that. We wont know until the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5 will be out either next week, or in 2017. Glad that everyone's liking this. Well, I'm off for now. Peace out!**


	5. The Prower Reunion with some New Faces

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **Reviews: 3**

bajy: I read it. I love it! It was great! Fixer X Sticks moment! :3 XD Now the reunion has come. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

teharrisonfox: WONDERFUL!

grimlock1997/dreadwing216: Cool! ;) Hope Chapter Five will be good!

 **Hope you guys liked the last chapter. After the last chapter, I got writer's block on this story, & Sonic Boom Bloopers. That's literally the reason why I didn't update that story weeks ago. Well that, & those many, many, many, _MANY_ "We Are Number One" Memes. Like Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm addicted to the meme. So, to help out on this fanfic, grimlock1997 from DeviantArt will be co-writing this with me. Hope you like what he wrote. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Okay, took it a bit too far. Anyways, let's get into the story, shall we?**

 **In our next chapter of Bro to Bro, we see Tails meeting his brother Fixer, before we are then introduced to two new faces in the Forgone Village. Hope you like it.**

* * *

So, what has happened now you may be asking yourself? **FLASHBACK!**

 **4 minutes ago...**

"Felix 'Fixer' Prower...located. 5 feet away." said a computerized voice on Tails' Relati-O-meter.

Tails looked back up to Fixer, who was slowly walked towards the fox cub. Tails slowly let go of the device. Tears started to form in his eyes; same for Fixer.

"T-Tails?" said Fixer.

"F-Fixer?" said Tails.

* * *

 **4 minutes later...**

There was a silence in the air on Forgone Island, as both Tails & Fixer were staring at each other with tears in their eyes. Fixer was slowly walking towards the two-tailed fox, thinking that this was his actual brother that he had never met before. All Sticks, Amy & Erik could do was watch in silence in the background.

Fixer then finally met Tails in the middle, & the two could only gaze into one another's teary eyes, as they continued to not even say a word.

"T-Tails..." Fixer began, tearfully, "Is that...really y-you?"

"Y-Yeah, Fixer..." Tails responded, "I am...y-your b-brother. That's what my RelatiOmetre had said. I have a brother, & that brother is you. Fixer Prower."

 **(A/N: The Relative-Locator will now be called the Relati-O-meter from this chapter on)**

Fixer gasped lightly, as tears continued to fall from his eyes, as did Tails' eyes, before the two foxes suddenly started crying as they hugged each other tightly. Amy silently wiped a tear from her eye, while Sticks & Erik watched silently, as the two foxes shared an emotional moment together.

Finally, after a whole minute of crying and hugging, Tails & Fixer then released one other ^ once again looked at each other.

"I can't believe it!" Fixer said, "I have a brother! A brother who _I_ had never known before,  & is the sidekick of the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"And I can't believe that _I_ actually have a brother like you!" Tails said, "I live in a village somewhere on Bygone Island, and you live on Forgone Island! How did we _never_ know about one another at all?"

"I'm not sure..." Fixer said, "But now that your here, I can only say how happy I am to see you, Tails."

The now two fox brothers then once again hugged each other brotherly, without any crying this time. After a few seconds, they then ended their hug.

"Now, would you like to meet my friend, Amy?" Tails asked.

"Of yes, of course!" Fixer replied, before turning around to see Amy Rose standing behind them. The one-tailed fox then walked over to the pink hedgehog & held out his hand to shake with hers.

"Hello!" Fixer said, "My name's Fixer."

Amy smiled politely as she then shook hands with the fox.

"Hey Fixer, I'm Amy..." The pink hedgehog replied, "And this very nice to meet you."

Fixer gave a smile & a nod to Amy, before he gestured to his best friend, Erik, who was standing with Sticks.

"And over there's my best friend, Erik..." The fox introduced, "He's also my adoptive brother & a photographer."

"Hello!" Erik said cheerfully, "I'm also quite a bit talkative."

"So Amy, what do you think of my _new_ friends?" Sticks then asked, smirking and folding her arms over her chest.

Amy was pretty much having a bit of a hard time trying to come up with some words. She just couldn't believe that Tails had a brother called Fixer, & Sticks had befriended him & Erik in the Forgone Jungle.

"Sticks, _where_ did you find these guys?" Amy asked.

"I just met them in the jungle..." Sticks responded, "Erik's a photographer who enjoys taking photos, & he hangs out with Fixer. And of course, Fixer's somehow apparently Tails' brother."

The badger then quietly murmured to herself, _"And Fixer is a really cute fox too."_

"What was that, Sticks?" Erik asked, somehow being able to hear that.

 **"NOTHING!"** Sticks exclaimed, as she tried to hide her blush with her hands.

Tails, Amy, Fixer & Erik all jumped a bit after hearing Sticks exclaim rather loudly. The badger could sometimes be a bit paranoid, although this had nothing to do with her condition or theories. But while Fixer didn't hear what Sticks just said to herself, he did become a bit concerned for her.

"Are you okay, Sticks?" Fixer asked.

"Y-Yes of c-course..." Sticks stuttered, before sighing, "I just don't like it when others hear what I say to myself."

Fixer nodded in understanding, before he turned to face Erik, sensing that he was the one that heard Sticks talking to herself.

"Erik, would you _please_ not get into people's business?" Fixer asked, "We don't do that sort of thing here, on this island."

"Okay, Fixer..." Erik responded, before he decided to distract himself by looking through the photos on his camera.

Fixer nodded, before he turned back to his brother, Tails.

"So Tails..." Fixer began, "Do you have anymore friends somewhere on our island? Erik did say to me that there was also a red echidna and a blue hedgehog."

"We sure have!" Tails said, feeling better, "Sonic & Knuckles are walking around somewhere on your island, but I'm sure that we can find them."

"Yep, if we look around on the island, we should be able to find them..." Amy added, "We also have wrist communicators so that we can contact them."

"Cool!" Fixer said, "Well, what are we waiting for, guys? Let's go and find them!"

The trio agreed together, & the five of them were soon walking off towards the jungle where Sticks had just walked out of. As they stared, Sticks decided to walk alongside Fixer, while the fox himself walked by Tails' side. Perhaps Tails & Fixer could get to know each other more as they walked through the jungle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Sonic & Knuckles...**

Somewhere in the jungle of Forgone Island, Sonic & Knuckles were walking through the trees & bushes of the jungle. They were discussing about Tails & his brother, who they haven't seen yet.

"Isn't it strange that Tails actually has a brother, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, & I thought _you_ were already his brother..." Knuckles said, "After all, he _has_ been by your side for many years."

"I can't argue with you on that one, Knux..." Sonic said, "Tails has _always_ been like a brother to me, as well as a sidekick. We _have_ been on many adventures together, since we first met on Bygone Island. But while he has been our friend for years, I just can't help thinking that we _might_ be  a bit hard on him at times, when his inventions suffer problems."

Knuckles listened in on that last bit. Although he was clueless most times, he had sometimes been a bit critical to Tails, although that was because he always agreed with Amy, since she would be the first to complain.

"Maybe..." Knuckles sighed, "Well, don't you think we should make it up to Tails for _all_ of those times we hurt him?"

Sonic took in that idea into consideration. Tails was his best friend and sidekick, & _he was_ the least critical to the fox, as he wasn't paranoid like Sticks, or too bossy like Amy. If they were to make it up to Tails, then they would have to plan out something special. Plus, he knew that Tails was dating Zooey, so maybe he could get her involved it somehow.

"For the first time, Knuckles..." Sonic began, as they stopped walking, "You gave actually given me a great idea!"

"Really?" Knuckles asked, before he and Sonic high fived each other, "All right!"

However, before the two could discuss anything more on their new idea, it was then that the sound of a fighter jet flew over them in the sky. It soon brought their attention, as they looked up.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know..." Sonic said, "But whatever it is, I'm sure it doesn't sound friendly."

"It sounded like a fighter jet..." Knuckles said, actually thinking straight.

Sonic turned to face the echidna, a puzzled look on his face, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah, come on Knux!" Sonic replied, "If Bygone Island doesn't have any fighter jets, what makes you think that this island has any?"

It was then the sound of the fighter jet was heard again, in the sky. But this time, the jet itself flew right over them while avoiding the trees below it in the jungle.

 **"Whoa!"** Sonic exclaimed, as he and Knuckles saw the jet flying into the sky again.

 _"Me and my big mouth..."_ Sonic groaned, as he and the echidna watched the fighter jet suddenly turn around in the sky, and headed towards them.

The fighter jet was based on an F-35 Lighting II, and it was colored grey and white, with some red lines and black markings. It came closer to the jungle again, but this time, it fired two missiles at them. Sonic and Knuckles' eyes widened in shock, as the missiles were heading towards them.

 **"Whoa, incoming!"** Knuckles yelled, as he jumped out of the way of the first missile heading towards him. The echidna jumped into a bush, just as the missile missed him by inches and exploded into the ground, which caused a bit of dirt to fly into the air, and scatter across the ground.

The second missile headed towards Sonic, but due to his skilled speeding skills, the hedgehog just back stepped quickly, but while the missile missed him and exploded into the ground in front of him, the force of the small explosion managed to send him flying into a nearby tree. Sonic slammed himself into the tree and dropped to his knees, having not been completely ready for that one.

 **"Man!"** Sonic said, "And I thought Eggman's attacks were bad!"

Sonic looked up at the jet, which then slowed its speed down, & what he saw next made him look like he was frozen.

The grey-&-white jet then suddenly transformed into a robot, with the pieces of the jet form being stored and folded into various parts of the body, while the head appeared at the top. The robot then landed onto its feet, which caused a bit of a thudding sound while a bit of dust surrounded it.

In the bushes, Knuckles groggily looked up & his eyes widened at the sight of the robot. He hadn't seen anything this large, other than Obliterator-Bot or Burnbot.

 _"Wow, now that's impressive..."_ Knuckles thought, as he got up  & ran over to see if Sonic was okay.

The robot itself had a helmet on its head, which was based on a samurai, with red pointy sides on it. It's eyes were yellow, & both it's hands & face were grey. Behind its back was a handle, which looked like it belonged to a concealed weapon. Anyways, the robot glanced down at the small Mobians, a slight glare in its eyes, as it watched Knuckles run to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, you okay pal?" Knuckles asked, as he helped Sonic up.

"Ugh...yeah, I'm alright..." Sonic groaned, "But where did this guy come from?"

The two Mobians looked up at the robot, who then grabbed the handle from behind its back & drew out a large sword, which looked like a knight's sword. It then pointed the sword at Sonic & Knuckles, & spoke in a calm, yet stern voice.

"Who _dares_ to tread onto this island, without notice _or_ approval?" The robot asked, as he held his sword to the two smaller guys.

Sonic just cleared his throat, & slowly approached the robot, while Knuckles just cowardly hid behind the blue hedgehog.

"My name's Sonic the Hedgehog..." Sonic began, "And this is my cool, yet clueless friend Knuckles."

"Hey!" Knuckles pouted.

"We come from Bygone Island, in search of a person that one of our friends has discovered is his brother."

"Someone called 'Fixer Prower', or something like that..." Knuckles added, scratching his head.

The robot took in the words carefully, as he continued to hold his sword to Sonic & Knuckles. When the name "Fixer" came into its mind, the robot soon realized that they must possibly know Fixer on the island, & they have come searching for him. Sonic ^ Knuckles just started silently as they waited for an answer.

After a silent minute of thinking, the robot then drew back its sword & placed it back onto his back again.

"Very well..." The robot said, "I apologize for firing those missiles at you both. For you see, I am the guardian of Forgone Island, & I'm always on the look out for any suspicions that may possibly be a threat to this island. However, since you both aren't a threat, then I should introduce myself."

He then got down onto his knee, so that he could see Sonic & Knuckles better.

"My name's Slingshot..." He continued, "And I come from the planet, Cybertron. I was once under the command of my former master, Skystorm. However, I now serve as the guardian of Forgone Island, under a life-debt after Fixer & Shift saved me from death, several years ago."

Sonic looked a bit strangely confused at the Cybertronian robot, but Knuckles was amazed by the story, as he thought of it as amazing. Then, the echidna thought of something else in his mind.

"Wait a minute, who's Shift?" Knuckles asked, while Sonic shrugged.

"He's a hedgehog who can shape-shift into anything that his mind focuses on..." Slingshot answered, "But you have to wise, because he can appear from out of nowhere."

Sonic then scoffed, before chuckling to himself, while looking up at Slingshot.

"Yeah, right..." Sonic said, "Like I'm going to get spooked by someone from behind me. I never get scared!"

However, unknown to the hedgehog & echidna, the tree that was standing behind them started shining brightly as it then shape-shifted into the form of a hedgehog, with both normal white quills and grey zig-zagging quills.

When the light faded away, the appearance of this hedgehog was soon visible. On his white quills were blue lightning streaks, while on his wrists were blue-&-grey gloves & sports tape. His ankles & tail also had sports tape on them, & his shoes were grey with a white stripe on each side, & the shoes had a blue lightning bolt on each side.

The soles of his shoes were blue & they had small holes on the bottom of them, which meant that they must be hover shoes.

This was now the shape-shifting being, Shift the Hedgehog.

Anyways, the hedgehog then spoke up, which spooked Sonic and Knuckles.

 **"Hello!"** Shift exclaimed, grinning.

 **"AHHH!"** Sonic exclaimed loudly, as he then suddenly jumped into Knuckles' arms  & shivered in fright, his blue quills going slightly pale.

"W-W-Who are you?!" Knuckles then asked, his knees quivering.

Behind them, Slingshot chuckled quietly to himself after seeing the blue hedgehog scream like a girl & jump into the red echidna's arms.

"I told them he'd appear out of nowhere..." Slingshot said quietly.

Now, an explanation about Shift's mysterious appearance would have to be explained, by the mysterious hedgehog himself.

"I wonder how Tails and Amy are getting on?" Knuckles thought inside of his mind.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 completed!**

 **So, Tails and Fixer have met one another for the first time, and it's fair to say that they are definitely happy to see one another. And both Sonic and Knuckles have now met Slingshot, a Cybertronian warrior who guards Forgone Island from anything suspicious.**

 **And as for Shift? Well, all of that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **This is now the longest chapter with 2,880 words. AWESOME!**

 **Speical thanx to grimlock1997 for helping out with this story, & coming soon, before 2017, Sonic Boom Bloopers. Chapter 6 will come out on the 3rd week of January. Until then, I'll be working on SBB.**

 **Until then, thanx for reading. Peace out, fellow Decepticons!**


	6. Discussions & Introducing Shift

**I own NOTHING from Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **Reviews: 5 (grimlock1997 has 2 comments)**

bajy: Whoa! I seriously didn't see this coming at all. I LOVE IT! IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOW ONE OF MY FAVORITE'S IN THIS STORY! What will happen next? I am very much looking forward to reading more soon! Whoa!

Freedomfighters123: Liked it man. You found a way to fit transformers in. Also could you fit another character in by chance. That would be great. #jojo the fox

grimlock1997 (this site): We have done great work on this chapter!

grimlock1997 (DeviantArt): Thanks for the mention! ;) Glad to help you out with this chapter!

teharrisonfox: Can't wait for chapter 6! Plus Sticks and Fixer in love!? When they tell someone it would be very awkward.

 **Hoped you guys liked it! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

 **In the next chapter of 'Bro to Bro',Tails & Fixer discuss about their relative bond, & Sticks discusses to Amy about having a crush on Fixer, while the mysterious Shift the Hedgehog introduces himself to Sonic & Knuckles, before the two groups come together in the jungle.**

 **Don't worry, we will be seeing some SticksXFixer (Stixer) moments a little bit later in the story.**

 **This chapter will be a bit shorter than the previous ones. Also, this chapter will take place around the same time, when Sonic gets spooked.**

* * *

In a far off part of the same jungle on the island, Fixer's group (Fixer, Tails, Amy, Sticks & Erik) were walking through the dense jungle in search for Sonic & Knuckles. Since the two characters had wandered off earlier, who knows how long it'll take for Fixer's group to find these two impatient idiots?

Anyways, the group were just talking amongst one another, with Tails & Fixer having their own brother discussion, while Amy, Sticks & Erik talked in their own discussion.

"So Tails..." Fixer began, "How did your Relative-O-Metre gadget manage to find me in your relative name?"

"Oh well, I just typed in my name, & when I pressed the search button, the device then somehow picked up & listed you as a my brother..." Tails explained, "It was very strange, but it was worth coming all of the way out here to see you."

"Indeed..." Fixer agreed, "I didn't know I had a brother, especially one with the last name 'Prower' on it. When I found this out in my town, I was zoned out for a minute or two, before Erik brought me back to reality by hitting a _gong_ near me."

Tails chuckled at Fixer's comment, which made Fixer smile at his brother's laugh.

"Well Fixer..." Tails began, "I'm so glad to have found you, today. I bet you have a workshop where you can make your inventions!"

"Oh, I sure do, bro!" Fixer responded, "We definitely have a lot in common! And these goggles I'm wearing can be used as night vision goggles in the dark."

"Really?" Tails asked, before saying, "Cool!"

"Yep!" Fixer said.

My A/N: I think Tails should have night vision in his goggles. Who agrees with me?

As the two brothers chuckled & talked, behind them, Sticks was talking to Amy about something that was way beyond odd.

"Hey Amy, what do you think of Fixer?" Sticks asked.

Amy glanced down at Sticks, as the trio walked through the jungle.

"He seems quite nice..." Amy responded, "He & Tails seem to get on quite well, & I'm just so happy that Tails has found his brother."

Sticks nodded silently, before she decided to ask Amy about what she wanted to say.

 _"Yeah, but..."_ Sticks began nervously, but faltered a bit.

"But what, Sticks?" Amy asked, "You can tell me."

The badger was really nervous about telling her friend, but she swallowed it down & faced Amy again.

"Uh... _I think, I...might_ have a _crush_...on Fixer..." Sticks stated, a nervous smile on her face.

This comment was enough to make Amy stop still in her tracks, which also caused Erik to bump into her from behind & fall to the ground.

"Oof!" Erik groaned, as he bumped into the hedgehog & fell down.

 **"W-What?!"** Amy asked, being careful not to shriek.

However, before the hedgehog could continue her rather-loud question, the sound of someone screaming was soon heard up ahead.

 **"AHHH!"** The voice sounded, echoing in the trees.

Tails & Fixer turned their attention to the sound of the scream, while Erik managed to stand back up onto his feet & moved in front of the girls.

"That sounds like Sonic..." Tails said, "And it also sounds like he just got spooked."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Fixer asked, "Let's get going, bro!"

"I'll come with you guys, as well!" Erik added.

The two fox brothers & the okapi then began running off towards the sound of the scream, leaving Amy & Sticks behind in the dust.

 **"Hey guys! Wait for us!"** Sticks exclaimed, before she  & Amy started running after them as well. As they ran, Amy briefly glanced down at the badger.

"We'll discuss about your secret later..." Amy said quietly.

"Okay...?" Sticks wondered, as the two ran after the boys.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, coming back to where we left off...**

Sonic was pale & shivering while sitting in Knuckles' arms, while the Cybertronian Slingshot was standing behind them, as Shift the Hedgehog had just spooked & revealed himself from behind.

 **"W-W-Who are you?!"** Knuckles asked

The shape-shifting hedgehog, known as Shift, had just spooked Sonic & Knuckles from behind, & he was trying to suppress the urge to laugh loudly. He didn't intend to scare the two.

"My name's Shift the Hedgehog..." Shift began, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I do just appear out of nowhere, with my ability to turn into things my mind focuses on."

Sonic just shivered & nodded in response, still feeling a bit pale from his spook. He then got back onto his feet, as Knuckles helped him stand.

 _"T-That's o-okay, I g-guess..."_ Sonic said, as his color slowly started coming back.

"Yeah, but you gave us quite the scare..." Knuckles admitted.

Shift nodded in response with a smile, before holding out both of his hands for them to shake each.

"Well, let's put that spook behind us & shake hands, eh?" Shift offered.

With his color now nearly fully returning, Sonic smiled nervously, as he & Knuckles then each reached for Shift's hands. And before Slingshot could remember to say something about a warning, the moment that Sonic & Knuckles grabbed Shift's hands...

 ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***

...electricity soon zapped them through their hands, giving them quite the shock.

 **"GAH!"** Sonic exclaimed.

 **"OUCH!"** Knuckles also exclaimed.

 **My A/N: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaand,_ there goes Sonic's _color...again_.**

The two were then rubbing their zapped hands, as Shift soon realized what he did.

"Oops!" He said, "Sorry guys. I forgot to mention, my hands are kind of electric, & they can be set off by water or by just rubbing my feet on the ground."

Knuckles groaned as he rubbed his hand, while Sonic tried to shake off his electric shock from his hand & quills.

"Man, that's some power!" Knuckles said.

"I know, right?" Shift asked, smirking.

Sonic then shook himself off, finally getting the electric shock off of his quills. He had quite the strangest adventure on the island so far.

 **My A/N: I've seen stranger.**

 _"And I still thought Eggman's attacks were bad..."_ Sonic grumbled.

"And you thought my attack was worse..." Slingshot mentioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Sonic!" Called a voice from in the distance.

The two hedgehogs & echidna turned to the sound of the voice, & much to Sonic's relief...& shock, he saw Tails & his brother, Fixer running towards them. And behind them, Amy, Sticks & Erik were catching up behind.

"Hey, it looks like Tails has found his brother..." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, it sure looks that way, Knux..." Sonic said.

The two foxes then came closer to the small group, & Tails then hugged Sonic, while Amy, Sticks & Erik were tiredly catching up. Yep, they weren't so much used to running, especially if they left behind for far too long.

"Jeez, guys!" Amy panted, "You could've waited for us!"

"Yeah, we're not as fast..." Sticks began, before she looked up & started stuttering, "A-As...Y-You?"

 **"Beard of Eggman! What's that?!"** Amy exclaimed rather loudly.

Standing over them was Slingshot, who was standing tall & looking down at them. He then bent down onto his knee, so that he could see Fixer better.

"Greetings, Fixer..." Slingshot said, "I see that you have found some new friends on this island."

Fixer nodded, as he approached the Cybertronian guardian.

"Oh yes, indeed..." Fixer replied, "I have also found out that I have a brother called Tails."

"So I heard..." Slingshot said, briefly glancing at Sonic & Knuckles, who both turn around & try to distract themselves. Tails then joined Fixer's side, while being surprised at seeing the Cybertronian robot.

"Anyways..." Fixer said, "This is Tails, & he's my brother."

Tails looked up at the warrior slightly nervous, but he did his best to not be shy. Slingshot nodded understandably, before introducing himself.

"Welcome to Forgone Island, Tails..." Slingshot said, "My name's Slingshot, & I've been the guardian of Fixer's home for several years."

The two tailed fox nodded in response, as he then introduced himself to Slingshot.

"My name's Tails..." He began, "My friends & I come from Bygone Island, so that we could look for my brother, Fixer. We have just met him near the beach part of the island, & I see that you have met Sonic & Knuckles."

"Indeed..." Slingshot responded, "When I saw them, I thought they were trespassers & I mistakenly tried to obliterate them."

"Yeah, unexpectedly..." Sonic said in the background, who had now fully recovered.

Behind the group, Amy & Sticks saw where Shift was standing, & so they decided to introduce themselves to him. And by doing this, it would put Stick's little dilemma aside for a while.

"Hey there..." Amy said to Shift, which made him spin around, "My name's Amy Rose."

"And I'm Sticks the Badger..." Sticks added, "And you must be...?"

"My name's Shift..." Shift introduced while smiling, "Its a pleasure to meeting you both."

The electric hedgehog held out a hand to Amy, so that she would be able to shake it. Complying, Amy then reached her hand out to shake in return, but she was unaware of what was going to happen next.

"Amy, wait!" Sonic exclaimed, "Don't touch his hand! He's...!"

But before Sonic could continue, Amy then grabbed Shift's hand, & then it happened...again.

 ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***

Amy was soon given an unexpected electric shock from Shift's hand, which made electric volts to surge through her body, before she then fainted & fell backwards onto the ground.

"...An electric hedgehog..." Sonic finished, rather late & lamely.

"Should've been quicker, Sonic..." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, whatever..." Sonic said, sighing & looking down at the passed out & electrified pink hedgehog.

Sticks just looked down at Amy, before she glanced back up to Shift, who soon realized on what he had done...again.

"Oops, I forgot to warn her about my electric..." Shift said, chuckling quietly & scratched the back of his quills.

"I think I'll shake your hand when you don't have lightning in your quills..." Sticks said, somehow not paranoid by the hedgehog's power.

The group glanced at one another for a brief silent moment, before Fixer eventually spoke up.

"Anyways..." Fixer began, "Now that we have introduced ourselves to one another, would you guys like to see our home village?"

"Sure thing!" Tails said, "We haven't seen it yet. But how do we get there?"

"Slingshot provides us with fast air transportation..." Erik explained from behind, "He can get us anywhere on this island, or anywhere else within just a few minutes."

The Cybertronian nodded in agreement, as he stood up & jumped off the ground, before transforming into his fighter jet form. He then hovered lowly on the ground, & opened the cabin glass case, which then showed two pilot seats, which were positioned as one behind the other.

Tails was easily impressed, only a bit more excitedly.

"Whoa! No way!" Tails said, "He can transform into a jet?!"

"Yep!" Fixer said, "He's what they call a Transformer."

"I can fit two people in the cabin of my form..." Slingshot explained, "But I can support a number of people on the sides of my wings. So climb aboard, everyone."

The group of Mobians complied with ease, & while Fixer & Erik climbed into the two cabin seats, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sticks & the unconscious Amy all climbed onto the wings. And since the pink hedgehog was unconscious, Knuckles resorted to holding her in his arms.

"I can fly using my hover shoes..." Shift said from behind, "So I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

And true to his word, Shift then activated his hover-shoes & took off into the air, going at a nice steady pace.

 **My A/N: Before you say in the comments "Tails can fly too!", that will happen later in the story.**

"Hey, not cool!" Sonic called, "I could run through this forest with ease than fly!"

The cabin glass case then closed, & with Fixer at the controls, the fox then turned the fighter jet around while in hover mode, & faced it towards the sky between the trees. He was then heard chuckling from the inside.

"Now be careful on what you say, Sonic..." Fixer explained, "We call this guy Slingshot for a reason."

"Huh! Yeah, so is my speed!" Sonic said, "This jet can't be that fast-"

 ***BOOM!***

But before the blue hedgehog could even finish his comment, Slingshot then suddenly blasted off into the sky, creating a **sonic boom** & accelerating at an extremely fast speed, which then caused Sonic to yell out loud.

 **"BY CHAAAOOOOOSSSSSSS!"** Sonic shouted really loudly  & echoey, as the fighter jet flew off into the distance. Yep, this certainly wasn't his day.

The group would most likely arrive in Fixer's village in no time at all, what with Slingshot speeding through the sky like this.

But I wonder what's going on back over on Bygone Island...?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **So, we've been introduced to Shift the Hedgehog, who has the power of electricity & the ability of shape-shifting into things he focuses his mind on.**

 **We have also found out a bit of Sticks' crush on Fixer. Sure, she has only just met the fox back in Chapter Four, but what are the possibilities of her feelings for him developing more in the story?**

 **Only time will tell...**

 **Special thanx to "grimlock1997" for writing the next chapter. Chapter 7 will be out later this month, hopefully before "Sonic Boom: Legends" starts in February (maybe). Until then, we'll be working on chapter 33 of "Sonic Boom Bloopers".**

 **Thanx for reading! Peace out, fellow Decepticons, & some Autobots too!**


	7. Eggman's Chance & some Flight Shocks

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, Sonic Boom Legends, FixersChannel, or grimlock1997.**

 **Reviews: 3**

bajy: I read it. I love it! It was great! It was good and HILARIOUS! XD XD XD What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

grimlock1997: The story is really coming along nicely. :) This co-writing is really making the story come to life!

FixersChannel: Your doing very well Erik! And its a really good story so far! Keep up the great work!

 **Glad you guys liked that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **We have now reached chapter seven of Bro to Bro!**

 **In our next chapter, Eggman finds out that Team Sonic aren't protecting the village, so he decides to use this opportunity to take it over & create his amusement park, while taking the villagers prisoner. Meanwhile, Sonic's not feeling very well, & Fixer's about to get his mind blown by a shocking surprise in the sky.**

 **Chapter Seven Eggman's Chance/Flight Shocks**

 **Meanwhile, back on Bygone Island**

Somewhere off the coast of Bygone Island, stood the futuristic-based building known as Eggman's Island Fortress. It stood on what looked like a volcano, though the top of it was built over by the building. While this was the only futuristic building on the whole of the island, it just seems rather off, because most of the island was covered in trees, bushes, sand & wilderness.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: Weird, huh?)**

Anyways, inside of the island fortress, Eggman was working on some blueprints for a new powerful weapon that he would use against Team Sonic once he could afford the parts for it. And let's just say that he was feeling bored right now.

 **"Grr!"** Eggman groaned, "I'm so bored! I can't get the parts for my latest weapon, until I pay off the insurance on my previous failures on trying to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog!

The scientist then slammed his fist down onto his computer system, the boredom & irritation going through his veins. Well, that was until a thought suddenly struck his mind.

Speaking of which Eggman began, "Where have Sonic & his group of friends been, recently? Aren't they even in the village?"

"Well boss, we won't know that answer unless we oh...I don't know, search the whole village for them." said Orbot.

"Or perhaps hunt them down!" shouted Cubot.

A silence was briefly heard for a few seconds, before Cubot was slammed in the back of the head by Eggman's wrench.

"Be quiet, you incompetent fool!" Eggman said, "And just for that, I m sending you & Orbot to go & search the village for Sonic."

Orbot & Cubot then glanced at each other, before sighing. They really didn't like their jobs, sometimes, but they were programmed to do whatever Eggman said to them.

"As you wish, oh great master" Orbot said, as he & Cubot hovered off towards the door.

"Don't push it!" Eggman called to them. "Tsk! Idiots."

* * *

 **A half hour later...**

 **(grimlock1997s A/N: To save us time from doing a long search made by Orbot & Cubot, we re just going to skip ahead a couple of minutes)**

About half an hour after Orbot & Cubot left, Eggman was once again feeling bored, as he waited for an answer from the dimwit bots.

"Oh man!" Eggman grumbled. "Who knew boredom could have such a big impact on an evil genius like me? I hate waiting around!"

Then, his monitor began beeping rather loudly, which made the doctor jump out of his chair in fright, & fall onto the floor.

 **"Gah!"** exclaimed Eggman, as he fell onto the floor. He then got up from the floor  & went over to the beeping monitor, rubbing his head in the process.

"Stupid monitor!" groaned Eggman. "I thought that I had that noise turned down last night."

Pressing a button, Eggman then brought up a transmission from Orbot & Cubot, who were currently outside in the Unnamed Village, while behind the robots, the townspeople were busy doing what they were always doing: Shopping & talking.

"What have you got to report, dim-bots? Eggman asked.

"We have very good news, Eggman!" Orbot began. "We have just asked somebody around the town, & they say that Team Sonic have gone out of town to visit another island."

"In other words, they're not protecting the village." added Cubot.

That message from Cubot then caused Eggman to suddenly start coming up with an idea. And trust me, when you hear this next plan, you'll wish that Team Sonic were around.

"That's it! Eggman exclaimed, If Sonic & his friends aren't around to protect the village, & there's no other hero out there to stop me, then that means I can finally achieve my lifelong dream!"

Orbot & Cubot looked at their master with a clueless expression on their robotic faces, before Eggman groaned & continued.

"And that is: building my theme park! Don't you robots remember?"

Another silence was heard, which led to Eggman once again groaning in despair.

"Never mind just return to base, so that we can prepare for the takeover of Bygone Island!"

Orbot & Cubot then saluted to their master, showing that they now understood.

"We're on our way, boss!" Cubot stated.

"Are we finally instating the Eggman Empire plan, boss?" asked Orbot.

Sighing & ignoring his question, Eggman then ended his transmission, & he turned back to his blueprints of the super weapon he was originally planning.

"Let's forget about this super-secret weapon for a while." said Eggman to himself. Because I have two things to do. Firstly, I need to wash my lucky shorts, & secondly, I have a village to modernize!

Then, running over to his blueprint drawing table, Eggman then began drawing out plans for his new Eggman Empire. But how will this plan go down, what with Team Sonic away on Forgone Island.

* * *

 **Speaking of Team Sonic, let's go back to them...**

Somewhere in the skies above Forgone Island, Slingshot was seen flying across the island, in his jet form. Inside of the cabin was Fixer piloting the jet, with Erik sitting behind him. On the wingspan, Team Sonic were standing on the fast moving fighter jet, with an unconscious (electrocuted) Amy Rose held in Knuckles arms, & a sick-looking Sonic standing with Tails & Sticks. As for Shift the Hedgehog, he wasn't too far ahead, since he was using his hover-shoes to fly.

"Hey Sonic, you're not looking so good." said Sticks, looking a bit concerned.

 _"Hurgh!"_ Sonic groaned, while holding his stomach, _"Y-Yeah_. I'm not used to flying at top speeds like this, Sticks."

"But you seem alright when we're flying in my plane." said Tails.

"Yeah," said Sonic, "But at a speed like this I don't do so good."

Tails just nodded in understanding, since there was no other way to talk about the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the cabin, Fixer was controlling the jet, while Erik was talking to him from behind in his chair.

"Hey Fixer." Erik called. "Team Sonic seems like a cool bunch of guys, don't they?"

"Yeah, they sure do, buddy." said Fixer. "Tails seems like a really nice brother to me. I didn't even know I had a brother, until we met him, today."

"Hmm," thought Erik. "Perhaps its fate, Fixer."

"Fate?" asked Fixer in response. "What fate?"

"Well, I was thinking that if we didn't find Tails' strange camera device earlier, then you would never know about having a brother." exclaimed Erik. "Plus, I wouldn't have found out that you & Sticks like each other!"

"Heh-heh, yeah." said Fixer, before he realized what Erik said on the last part.

 **"Wait, WHAT?!"** yelled Fixer, while keeping control of the jet.

"Come on, buddy!" said Erik. "I know you like her! I could feel it, when you & her were looking into each others eyes, earlier in the jungle!"

Fixer could only blush in embarrassment, but luckily Erik couldn't see it, because he was behind Fixer's seat.

"Look, don't start up another romance theory, Erik." Fixer stated. "Sticks is just a new friend, & I'm sure we don't have any feelings for each other."

"Oh, really? Erik teased, Well then, perhaps I should ask Sticks for you?"

 _ **"NO!"**_ yelled Fixer loudly, which made Erik stop talking immediately. The fox teen then calmed down  & continued to focus on controlling the jet.

 _"Note to self: Keep secrets to myself."_ Fixer thought to himself.

* * *

Out on the wingspan, Sonic was still looking very well as he was feeling quite pale, especially since the events from earlier on the island gave him & Knuckles quite the shock. The hedgehog then groaned again, & felt his stomach churning. Tails heard his groans & turned to face Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, are you feeling okay?" asked Tails.

" _ **Eurgh!** N-no_ Tails." groaned Sonic. "I'm not feeling so _g-good._ I think I m going to be _s-sick_."

Tails didn't like the sound of one of his friends being sick, & if the hedgehog got sick on Slingshot's jet form, then there would be a lot of trouble for everyone. Sighing, Tails then gently grabbed Sonic by the waist, & prepared to carry him off the wingspan.

"Alright, Sonic" said Tails. "I'll fly you down to the ground somewhere."

"O-Okay." said Sonic while groaning. "Just go steady."

Nodding, Tails then carefully lifted his best friend into the air, & using his twin-tails, the fox cub then flew off the jet & flew alongside it.

 **(My A/N: Prepare yourselves for a major MIND BLOW!)**

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: And when you see it, you'll be laughing out loud.)**

* * *

As Tails carried Sonic, he passed alongside Fixer & Erik in the jet cabin. And when Fixer turned his head, he got the biggest shock of his entire life.

 **"WHAT THE?!"** exclaimed Fixer loudly.

 _ **"Hi bro!"**_ said Tails, waving to him, _**"Bye bro!"**_

 **"TAILS CAN FLY?!"** exclaimed Erik behind.

Tails then flew downwards towards the ground below, while Fixer was once again in a state of stunned & shocked silence.

In fact, he was so shocked, that he completely forgot about the controls on the jet. And because of this, Slingshot then began to dive down towards the ground from a high altitude.

 **"Whoa!"** exclaimed Sticks. "Fixer, what's going on?!"

 **(My A/N: Uh, Sticks? He can't hear you!)**

"Arghh, we're falling from the sky!" exclaimed Knuckles, before he said, "Perhaps Chicken Little was right about that whole sky falling incident."

Shift the Hedgehog happened to see both Tails flying with Sonic, & also see Slingshot falling from the sky.

 _"Oh boy,"_ Shift thought, _"Fixer's gone into shock again."_

However, before anything bad could happen again, Slingshot then suddenly started flying by himself in jet form, by switching the controls from manual to auto-pilot. Within a few seconds, Slingshot then managed to soar back up into the sky, & keep control of the flight from there.

 **"What the?!"** yelped Sticks. "How's the jet flying by itself?!

Shift then slowed down his flying pace & hovered alongside Slingshot & Sticks.

"I should be able to explain that." Shift began. "Because Slingshot's a Cybertronian, he's equipped with an auto-pilot system, which allows him to fly by himself, without the control of a pilot. And if our pilot, Fixer, gets in a shock or is feeling tired, then Slingshot will take over the controls & continue the flight."

At first, Sticks was going to be suspicious & crazy like always, but she surprisingly kept her paranoia down & just nodded in understanding.

"Huh interesting." Sticks thought. "Fixer certainly has made good friends on this island. And I still think he's really cute."

"What was that, Sticks?" asked Knuckles.

 **"WILL YOU BUTT OUT?!"** exclaimed Sticks. **"You're just like Erik! Stop listening to my ramblings!"**

Knuckles stared at the crazed badger for a few seconds, before he turned around & looked out at the sky the wrong way round.

 _"Geez."_ Knuckles thought. _"Sticks sure hates it when people poke their business into her ramblings."_

* * *

As the trio continued to fly over the hills & mountains of Forgone Island, down by the nearby ground, Tails was flying down towards an unoccupied area.

"Will this area do for you, Sonic?" asked Tails.

" _ **Hurgh** y-yeah,_ whatever." Sonic responded. "Just hurry up before I get sick on you."

Complying, Tails then hurried to the ground & once he got there, he landed on the grass & placed Sonic on his feet again.

"Alright, go & do your business, Sonic." said Tails, as he turned around.

Rolling his eyes, but also groaning, Sonic quickly sped over to a nearby tree, & started throwing up from behind it. All Tails could hear was his best friend groaning & hurling from behind the tree. Yep, you wouldn't want to be Sonic right now.

"Oh man." sighed Tails to himself. "We better catch up with the others, once Sonic's done barfing up his lunch. But I do hope Fixer wasn't too shocked by my ability to fly."

It'll be a while before Sonic would finish being sick from flight sickness, so Tails decided to think about a few things to pass time, though most of his thoughts were on his girlfriend, Zooey.

 _"Oh, Zooey."_ Tails thought happily, as he shut his eyes  & went off into dreamland.

But I wonder what Eggman's doing, right now?

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **So, Eggman has found out about Team Sonic's absence, & he decides to use this as an advantage to finally create his long-awaited empire/theme park, on Bygone Island.**

 **And, it seems that Sonic can get flight sickness, & Fixer has once again been sent into shock about Tails ability to fly using his twin-tails.**

 **But what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

 **To quote Fixer Prower: Only time will tell.**

 **Chapter 8 will be out sometime in February. In the meantime, grimlock1997 & I will be working on another TailsXZooey story. The plot of the story won't be revealed until it comes out.**

 **Until then, thanx for reading! PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	8. A Motivational Dream

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel & Sonic Boom Legends.**

 **Reviews: 3**

Freedomfighters123: Lets go! I see you with the references in sonic boom and your fanfiction. Good job buddy.

bajy: I read it. I love it! It was good and very funny! XD Fixer x Sticks poor them being teased. I Don't blame fixer for being shocked that his little brother can fly. Its a good thing he has a cybertronian friend. Poor sonic and more. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

grimlock1997: Looks like another chapter has been successful. Hopefully, once I can get my first chapter of Dark Tails Unleashed uploaded, the work on here will continue. :)

 **Here we have chapter eight of Bro to Bro, written by grimlock1997. While Sonic's busy throwing up behind the tree, Tails decides to go into dreamland to pass the time, & in his thoughts, the two-tailed fox's thinking about his girlfriend, Zooey.**

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: This will be a short chapter, as we need to speed along with the main story itself. But there's enough time in this chapter for a TailsXZooey moment.)**

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: Other than that, enjoy!)**

 **Chapter Eight - A Motivational Dream**

In the jungle somewhere on Forgone Island, Sonic was busy throwing up from behind a tree, due to his flight sickness that he had just experienced on Slingshot's jet form. All that could be heard was vomiting & groaning, which filled the silence of the jungle, while the rest of Team Sonic were still travelling to Fixer's home village.

Tails, not wanting to hear the sound of Sonic vomiting behind the tree, went over to a boulder-like seat & began thinking about something.

And what he was thinking about, was none other than his girlfriend, Zooey.

 _"Oh, Zooey..."_ Tails thought happily, as he closed his eyes  & slipped off into dreamland.

* * *

 **(Begin Dream Sequence)**

In his dream, Tails & Zooey walking along the shores of the Bygone Island beach together, which was covered in sea shells, while water quietly splashed against the shores of the sandy beach. The two foxes were holding hands & looking at the sun setting over in the distance, while the ocean itself sparkled brightly from the light of the sun.

"Wow..." Zooey said, "This is a beautiful view!"

"Indeed..." Tails agreed, "But it's not as beautiful as you, Zooey."

"Aw, Tails!" Zooey said, "You're so sweet!"

Tails giggled & blushed a little bit, while scratching the back of his head with his other hand. He would do anything to make Zooey laugh.

 **(grimlock1997s A/N: Tails is such a very lucky guy to have Zooey as his girlfriend, isn't he?)**

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: He sure is!)**

As the two young lovers continued walking along the beach, the sun in the distance was slowly starting to set behind the horizon. Along with the sky, it was also slowly changing from orange to a reddish-evening sky, making the atmosphere look like a romantic sight for the two.

"So Tails..." Zooey began, "How are your inventions coming along?"

"Oh, they're coming along great!" Tails replied, "Although my friends sometimes tend to be a bit hard on me, when my machines malfunction & cause trouble."

Zooey was a little bit surprised by this comment, but she understood the situation that Tails could sometimes have a bit of difficulty explaining about. While she didn't know about the mishaps Tails sometimes had with his inventions, Zooey wasn't one to criticize him. In fact, she never did give her boyfriend a bad opinion on his creations, because she loved Tails more than anything else.

"Really?" Zooey asked, concern in her voice.

"Yep..." Tails said, "Amy & Sticks can sometimes be the most harsh in my creations, although Knuckles can be as dull as a wooden board, & Sonic's not as critical to me as Amy & Sticks are."

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry to hear about that..." Zooey said, before thinking again in her mind.

 _"I never knew about any of the things Tails goes through..."_ Zooey thought, _"I thought Amy was always a very nice person to her friends. I mean, what could they've possibly done to Tails to make him feel like this?"_

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: Keep an eye open on DeviantArt for a new fanfiction by grimlock1997 called 'Sonic Boom - Dark Tails Unleashed'. Trust me, you'll find out why, when it gets released)**

Anyways, after thinking for a bit, Zooey then turned back to Tails, as they approached some rocks on the beach.

"Hey Tails?" Zooey began, "Let's stop here for a moment."

"Ok..." Tails responded, before the two stopped on the rocks, which were close to the shores of the ocean behind them.

Tails then turned to Zooey, who's eyes sparkled like diamonds in the night sky. Speaking of the sky, it had now changed to red sky evening, & now the sun was nearly hidden behind the horizon.

The two-tailed fox then felt his hands being gently taken in his girlfriend's hands. He then looked up into her sparkling eyes, which showed love & care.

"Uh, Zooey?" Tails began, before Zooey spoke to him.

"Don't let your friends bring you down, Tails..." Zooey said, "It doesn't matter how many times your inventions fail or malfunction, what's important is that you must believe in yourself."

Tails looked a little surprised by Zooey's words, but his eyes did start to sparkle in return & a small smile began to appear on his face.

"Really?" Tails asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Absolutely..." Zooey responded, "If you just believe in yourself, then you'll have more confidence in creating your inventions, & then you won't feel so down in yourself."

Tails looked at Zooey with his sparkling, which matched hers in return. The two foxes certainly made quite a good couple together, & they loved each other very much. But anyways, Tails knew that Zooey was right about believing in himself, & if he did this, then he wouldn't have to reflect on the mistakes he had made in the past.

"Zooey...thank you..." Tails said, as a small tear of happiness came into his eye.

"You're welcome, sweetie..." Zooey said, "I love you, Tails."

"And I love you too, Zooey..." Tails said, "Always have & I always will. Because I'm now believing in myself."

Zooey gave a smile to Tails, who in turn gave his girlfriend a romantic smile, as he wiped his tear away. The two then moved closer to one another, & what perfect timing too, because the sun disappeared behind the horizon, & it only left the red sky hanging.

Anyways, Tails & Zooey came closer & the two shared a romantic kiss together, while behind them, the waves crashed on the rocks a few feet away from them.

 **(End Dream Sequence)**

* * *

Back in the present, Tails opened his eyes as he came out of his dream. A smile was now on his face, as the two-tailed fox just thought about Zooey's words that he had just heard in his dream.

 _"That's the answer to my problems..."_ Tails thought, _"I just need to ignore the criticism and believe in myself."_

Just as Tails finished talking in his mind, he then saw Sonic feeling a little bit better as the blue hedgehog walked back from behind the tree.

"Hey, buddy..." Sonic said, "What were you thinking about just then?"

"I have just been thinking about something important in the back of my mind..." Tails responded, "In future, I'll start believing in myself."

Sonic nodded in understanding, as Tails got off his seat on the rock.

"So, are you feeling better, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"A little bit..." Sonic replied, "But as long as I stick to running & don't go flying at _full speed **again**_ , then I should be fine."

"Alright..." Tails said, "We've got a lot of ground to catch up on, if we are going to find the others in Fixer's village."

"Then, let's get going, buddy!" Sonic responded, before he & Tails took off together & headed towards a forest of trees.

As the two ventured off together to find Fixer's village, let's see how Eggman's plan to take over Bygone Island's coming along...

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Moral of this chapter: If something gets you down, just believe in yourself for motivation.**

 **Hoped you like the TailsXZooey moment. Chapter 9 will be out either Feburary, next week, or in 2 weeks.**

 **Until than, thanx for reading. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Arrival to Village & Slingshot's Past

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997, or Transformers.**

 **Reviews: 3**

Bajy: It was short but otherwise very sweet. Tails x Zooey :3 Poor sonic. At least he's feeling better now. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

Marika-The-Fox: This is very good! TailsxZooey is the best ship!

Grimlock1997: Another great chapter done, and the TailsXZooey moment I wrote into it came out really well. :)

 **Glad that you guys like it. This story's actually getting better with this co-writing from grimlock1997/dreadwing216. Thanx for the help on this, & I hope it gets better. With that being said, Lets get to the story now, shall we?**

 **In our next chapter of Bro to Bro, Eggman begins his plan to take over Bygone Island, although he does get a bit of an annoying start to it. Meanwhile, Team Sonic finally arrive in Fixer's Village on Forgone Island, where Fixer & Amy finally recover from their shocks, & Slingshot then tells the group about his past.**

 **grimlock1997: Prepare yourselves for a short SticksXFixer moment!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We're certain that you will enjoy it!**

 **Chapter Nine - Arrival to Village / Slingshot's Past**

* * *

Back over on Bygone Island, the doctor was standing outside of his fortress, preparing to climb into his Egg-Tank. He had just finished drawing up the plans for his take over on the village, & he was now waiting for his idiotic robot henchmen to bring out his Metal-City Building Machine.

"This has to be the greatest day of all time!" Eggman said to himself, "Without Team Sonic protecting the village, I can **finally** build my empire,  & nobody can stop me!"

"But, what about that Mayor guy?" Cubot asked from behind, as he and Orbot came out, bringing the Metal-City Building Machine with them.

"What, you mean the old guy who's small in size?" Eggman asked, "Nah! He hasn't got the skills to stop me!"

"He's right, you know..." Orbot said to Cubot.

The small yellow & black robot then started thinking again, despite his slow-witted intelligence & lack of quick thinking.

"How about the Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose?" Cubot asked.

Eggman sighed irritably, having to put up with Cubot's consistent chatter everyday, for 365 days a year (366 on leap years). He thought that it was bad enough that Sonic always gave him comeback statements, which make his sound less interesting than anyone else's.

"That curse was made up by that freak of the nature badger, you idiot..." Eggman stated, "Don't believe a thing on what she says to you."

Cubot nodded in understanding, before he started thinking again. Orbot watched this with keen, yet unconvinced interest.

"I believe that Cubot's thinking again, boss..." Orbot said.

"Well then, make sure he stays quiet..." Eggman responded, "Because I've already said that nothing or nobody can stop me."

"But, what about that girl that Tails hangs out with?" Cubot asked again, scratching his head.

"What are you talking about?" Orbot asked, "And what girl?"

"Oh, you know, she looks like Tails, only she has one fox tail & she wears a red dress & stuff..." Cubot responded, "I just can't remember the name."

"That's because you've never met her before, you imbecile..." Eggman stated.

"But what's her name, boss?" Orbot asked, who was looking confused.

"Her name's Zooey..." Eggman stated, "Don't you robots not take any names from people, what so ever?"

"Uh...no..." Cubot answered, before saying, "But anyways, wouldn't Zooey stop your plan, boss?"

Eggman turned away from his Egg-Tank & faced Cubot, with an obviously annoyed expression on his face.

"Of course she wouldn't, you idiot!" Eggman said, but before he could even continue, any idea then suddenly hatched in his mind.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: And I don't mean the eggs that he used for breakfast)**

 **(Erik has nothing to say, because he's too busy laughing at this.)**

"...But it does give me a new idea..." Eggman continued.

"Oh dear, what are you thinking about this time, boss?" Orbot asked.

"If we capture Zooey & some of the other mindless idiots in the village, then there's no doubt that they'll be able to stop us!" Eggman said, "And there's also a chance that Team Sonic won't be able to come to their rescue!"

"And your point is...?" Cubot asked.

Eggman sighed again, before saying, "The point is: Without those heroes around, & with most of the villagers taken in as prisoners, then my plan will go on uninterrupted!"

Orbot & Cubot stared up at their master with understandable yet confused looking expressions. They really had no idea on what Eggman was really talking about.

The doctor stared at the small robots & just dropped his arms & walked back over to his Egg-Tank. He just made himself look like an idiot.

 **(My A/N: I think Eggman was an idiot LONG BEFORE this show/fanfic started.)**

"Never mind..." Eggman said, "We've wasted enough time already. Let's just take over the village, while we've got the chance to do so."

Now the two small robots understood. (sort of...)

"Ahh!" Orbot & Cubot exclaimed understandingly.

"Why didn't you say so?" Orbot asked.

Inside his Egg-Tank, the doctor was heard grumbling irritably while trying to keep his composure together. Anyways, he started up his Egg-Tank, which soon started making its slow yet evil way from the fortress & down towards the sea.

"You imbeciles bring the new machine along with you..." Eggman called, "Because if you don't...I will sell your parts for scrap!"

Orbot & Cubot shrugged their shoulders, before grabbing a hold of the machine & started slowly dragging it behind them. Of course, this thing was as heavy as bricks, so who knew how long it would take to actually start the construction of the Eggman Empire?

* * *

 **(Well, while that's going on...let's see what's going on with Sonic and Co...)**

Back on Forgone Island, Slingshot was still flying above the island, since Fixer had just gone into shock & had nearly lost control of the jet. Because of this, Slingshot immediately took control & continued to make the journey safe. While Fixer & Erik were shocked about seeing Tails flying past them, Sticks & Knuckles were pretty much the only people on board who were still conscious, since Amy had been electrocuted by Shift earlier in the day.

Anyways, moving on from that, the village was soon finally in sight. Slingshot then began to slow down his speed.

"Hey look!" Knuckles said to Sticks, "There's a village!"

"I can see it!" Sticks responded, "Though I wish Fixer would wake up & see it for himself."

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Because he's still in shock from what just happened..." Sticks replied.

And indeed he was. Fixer still had wide eyes & a shocked expression, although he was still breathing. Behind him, Erik was starting to slowly recover from his shock. Groaning, he held his head for a bit, before rubbing his eyes & took a look at his surroundings.

"Aw man..." Erik groaned, "What just happened?"

He soon got his answer, as he then saw the village coming up from the view of the glass window.

"Oh hey, we're nearing the village!" Erik said to himself, "But I wonder how Tails was able to fly like that? Now that really gave me & Fixer a shock!"

Finally, Slingshot came into view of the village & stopped in mid air just below the ground, while using some small jet fans to hover.

"We have now reached our destination..." Slingshot announced, "Please be careful when you step off."

The glass case opened up & Erik stepped out of the jet, while bringing the silent & shocked Fixer out with him. He looked like a statue being like this. Poor Fixer.

Knuckles & Sticks were the next ones to climb off, with Amy still being unconscious in the echidna's arms...well at least until she started quietly groaning.

"Ugh..." The pink hedgehog moaned.

"Huh, it sounds like Amy's starting to come around slowly..." Knuckles said, "How long was she out for?"

"Well, you know what electric shocks can do to you, Knux..." Sticks said, "Sometimes they can make you pass out, but most times they will give you just shocks."

Amy was soon heard groaning again, before she slowly opened her eyes. She looked a bit drowsy from this state, although this was most likely from the shock that Shift had given to her by accident.

"W-Where are we?" Amy asked, "And what's going on here?"

No sooner did Amy say that, Slingshot then transformed into robot form, & stood tall over the smaller Mobians. And then, Shift landed beside the tall Cybertronian, using his hover boots. All of these events then made Amy remember almost everything.

"Oh yeah..." Amy thought, "I got shocked by Shift, & I must've passed out."

"You sure did!" Shift said, "I should've warned you about my electric powers. But, I just keep on forgetting about it."

Erik then came walking over, dragging the still unconscious Fixer with him.

"Guys, how are we going to bring Fixer back to the real world again?" Erik asked, "I'm getting worried that he might not come out of this."

 **(My A/N: Um...Where's that gong you had in Chapter 3? That could've worked...maybe...)**

Sticks, who was already feeling a little funny around Fixer from when she met him earlier, decided to deal with the matter herself.

"I'll handle this one, guys..." Sticks said, "But I'm not using my paranoia on it, this time."

Erik moved aside & somehow managed to keep Fixer up straight. Hardly surprising, as this kind of shock can last for up to a very long time...at least until it gets broken, of course.

Sticks then quickly turned back to the others, a small glare on her face.

"If any of you tell people about this, I'll kick you guys into next week..." Sticks threatened, before turning back to Fixer.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Amy said, "Anything else, you'd probably throw a custard pie at my face."

 **(My A/N: Here's the small SticksXFixer moment!)**

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: There will be more to come, but we're keeping the rest of their moments secret)**

As Sticks then came face to face with Fixer, a small blush crept onto her cheeks, since she was a bit embarrassed about doing this in front of her friends. But nevertheless, Sticks gently placed her hands on Fixer's shoulders, leaned forwards & quickly kissed him on the lips.

Then moving back quickly, Sticks then watched as Fixer then finally came out of his long-term shock. He shook his head & groaned wearily, while placing a hand on his head. The kiss from Sticks might've been quick, but it was enough to bring the fox back into the real world. And thankfully, he wouldn't have any idea on what just happened.

Erik was doing his very best to keep in his excitement, because he knew that it was possible that both Sticks & Fixer liked each other. He could sense it when they met back in the jungle.

"Ughh, my head..." Fixer groaned, "W-What just happened?"

"You were sent into shock..." Erik said, while trying to hold in his excitement, "We saw Tails flying past, & you lost all control of your body."

"You also nearly made us all fall out from the sky..." Stocks added.

"And Slingshot managed to somehow continue flying, without needing a pilot..." Knuckles added in.

"Oh, & you won't believe it, but Sticks just...!" Amy began to say, but then...

 ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***

She was then once again electrocuted by Shift, which caused her to stop talking immediately...and pass out again from the shock.

 **(grimlock1997's: A/N: I'll never get tired of this running gag!)**

"Nothing!" Shift said, "Just don't listen to Amy!"

"Uhh...okay?" Fixer said, uncertainly, before saying, "So, where are we anyways?"

"We have arrived in your home village, Fixer..." Slingshot said, "I had to take control of the flight, after you went into shock."

"Oh yeah..." Fixer said, "I forgot you're equipped with an auto-pilot system."

"Well, it gave me a shock..." Sticks said, which made Fixer chuckle in response.

A silence was heard for a couple of seconds, before Knuckles spoke up.

"Hey, where did Sonic and Tails get to?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know..." Erik said, "But I did see Tails flying Sonic down to a forest of trees, before Fixer went into shock. After that, I didn't see anything."

"Yeah..." Fixer agreed, "I mean, they could just appear out of nowhere."

No sooner did the fox say that it was then at that very moment, Sonic & Tails appeared from a forest of trees behind the group. And let's just say that it was Fixer's turn to loose some of his color.

"You called?" Sonic asked, rather surprisingly.

 **"AHHH!"** Fixer yelled out.

The sudden shock then made him jump into the air a bit & land in Sticks' arms, which made the badger blush brightly, while Fixer's fur color was slightly fading.

"Where did you come from?!" Fixer exclaimed.

"We made our way through that forest, bro..." Tails explained, "Since Sonic wouldn't fly again at top speed, we decided to run through the forest to make up for lost time."

"Ohh...uh, I s-suppose that makes sense..." Fixer sighed, before he slowly realized where he was.

Fixer's eyes then widened with shock, as he soon found that he was sitting in Sticks' arms & had his arms wrapped around her. It caused him to blush, a small sweat drop appeared down the side of his head.

 **"Eek!"** Fixer squeaked, before jumping out of Sticks' arms, "S-Sorry Sticks!"

"I-It's okay..." Sticks said, while blushing herself.

The pair then heard a snicker coming from behind, & it turned out to be Erik, who was having a really hard time trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh man!" Erik laughed, "I should've gotten a photo of that! It would've definitely made the headline of the day! **Ha-ha-ha-ha!** "

"Shut it, Erik..." Sticks warned, getting her arm cannon out & aiming it at him.

The gesture made the Okapi shut up almost immediately. And despite the fact that Sticks had no clue on how to use it, she did know how to arm & disarm it.

"Wow...that's some dark stuff..." Shift said, quietly.

"Anyways..." Sonic said, breaking the awkward silence, "If I may ask Slingshot this question: Where did you exactly come from?"

Slingshot glanced down at the Mobians for a moment, thinking about something, before he turned to Sonic & bent down onto his knee to see him better.

"That's an interesting question, Sonic..." Slingshot explained, "And that's a story that I should tell you all."

"Really?" Tails asked, with interest, "I'd like to hear it."

Slingshot nodded in understanding, before he got back up & walked over to one of the trees in the jungle.

Bringing out his sword from behind his back, the Cybertronian then sliced it through a tree & let it fall to the ground, which in turn made the ground shake a bit. He then placed the sword on his back again, & lifted the tree using his hands.

Knuckles was obviously taken by surprise of Slingshot's ability to lift up a heavy tree trunk. And he thought that he was the strongest back on Bygone Island.

"Now that's really impressive..." Knuckles thought.

Slingshot then walked back over & carefully placed the tree on the ground, before sitting on it. By doing this, he wouldn't have to get down on his knee all of the time.

"Gather round, my friends..." Slingshot said, gesturing them to take a seat on the ground.

The two groups walked over slowly, while Shift dragged the once again unconscious Amy over to where Slingshot was, & they all sat down together.

 **(My A/N: And because Amy's knocked out, there's a chance that Slingshot will tell the story again to her later.)**

"Several years ago..." Slingshot began, "I was once under the command of my former master, Skystorm. We had come to this planet to explore its wilderness, but Skystorm had something more evil in mind, & I didn't wish to follow his desires."

* * *

 **(My A/N: The following flashback is recycled from the fanfic, 'SticksXFixer - How They Met'**

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: It saves us a great deal of writing and time, so that we don't have to think of a different thing to write)**

 **(Flashback to four years ago...)**

 **Ages:**

 **Fixer: 13**

 **Shift: 11**

 _'It all began about four years ago, when I got into a fight with my former master...'_ Slingshot narrated, as the memory began playing, _'He wanted to eradicate all living creatures off of this planet, but I tried to explain to him that it wouldn't do any good, as I believed that living beings are essential to this planet.'_

In the flashback, Slingshot & his 'master', Skystorm, were walking through a forest of trees that had live vegetation growing in the trees & bushes. Skystorm was wearing a sinister look on his face, indicating that he had an evil plan brewing in his Cybertronian mind.

"Don't you see, Slingshot?" Skystorm asked, "If we rid this planet of all living creatures, we can conquer it & start our new army here! It's perfect!"

Slingshot gave a slightly concerned look on his face, sensing that he didn't exactly follow this evil plot at all.

"But master, we can't just eradicate all living creatures from this inhabited world..." Slingshot replied, "That would be too dishonorable."

"What are you trying to say, 'pupil'?" Skystorm asked, his anger heard beneath his voice, while he silently tightened his metallic fist.

"I'm saying that I won't follow you, in your quest for power..." Slingshot answered, "I'll never harm any living organic life on this planet, & I shall never serve under your command, again."

That did it.

Skystorm saw where this was going. His own 'student' was going against him for his quest for power. If Slingshot wasn't going to be a part of his cause anymore, then it looked like the evildoer will have to get rid of him.

"Very well, Slingshot..." Skystorm began, "If you refuse to help me in my plan..."

He then got out a sword that looked like an axe, before he then unexpectedly slashed his sword right against Slingshot's chest, which caused him to groan in pain, as the sword scratched the Cybertronian's chest, & caused Energon to leak out of the scratch mark. He placed his hand over the wound, & got down onto his knee.

Slingshot then got kicked in the face by Skystorm, which not only sent him to the ground, but it also got injured badly, causing Energon to leak out of the side of his mouth.

"Ugh!" Slingshot groaned, as he held his wound while looking up at his now former master. Skystorm just glared darkly at the weak warrior.

"...Then I shall have to terminate you..." Skystorm finished, as he held his axe in his metallic hand.

Slingshot just groaned in response, as the evil warrior stood over him & slowly raised his axe into the air, getting ready to kill his former student.

"Any last words?" Skystorm asked menacingly.

Slingshot opened his eyes & glared weakly at the evil warrior that stood above him.

"This is _**not**_ your planet to rule..." Slingshot said, "Living things is _**more**_ greater, than power."

 _'I thought that my time was over...'_ Slingshot narrated, _'However, it turns out that fate had something different in mind.'_

The only sound that Skystorm could make was a mere scoff, & he then got ready to end the Cybertronian's life, when suddenly...

He then got blinded by a smoke bomb, which blinded him.

 ***BOOM!***

 **"Gah!"** Skystorm exclaimed, "Who did that?!"

As the smoke cleared away, Skystorm then saw that it was none other than a younger looking Fixer, who had a few smoke bombs held in his hands. He was glaring at the evil robot who he had just blinded with the smoke bomb.

Fixer then lit another smoke bomb & hurled it at Skystorm, who was trying to recover from the first smoke bomb.

 ***BOOM!***

With a small explosion, the second bomb then once again blinded the evil Cybertronian, who then stumbled backwards to a tree that was behind him. However, this wasn't exactly your normal everyday tree that you see in the forest.

"Shift, now!" Fixer shouted to the 'tree'.

As Skystorm started recovering, the 'tree' behind him then morphing in a flash of white light, before the form of Shift the Hedgehog appeared from behind & used his electricity to shock the evil robot.

Electricity shocked straight through Skystorm's chest, which short-circuited his systems & made him feel quite weak. And because of the high power of electricity that went into his spark, let's just say that it was so powerful that it extinguished Skystorm's spark.

Shift then moved out of sight, just as Skystorm collapsed to the ground, completely shocked from electricity & pretty much a goner. Once he hit the ground, the robot's eyes then flickered out completely, showing that he was dead.

Fixer & Shift looked at the now-dead evil robot, & fist bumped each other.

"Nice one, Shift!" Fixer said.

"Same to you with those smoke bombs, buddy..." Shift replied.

The two then turned their attention to the wounded Slingshot, who had began slowly & painfully turning around on the ground, & faced the two Mobians.

"Ugh..." Slingshot groaned, "You saved my very spark. What are your names?"

Fixer & Shift glanced at each other, before turning back to the Cybertronian.

"My name's Fixer the Fox, & this is my friend, Shift the Hedgehog..." Fixer explained, "We live in a village not too far away from where this forest is."

Slingshot nodded, as he then introduced himself to the Mobians.

"My name's Slingshot..." he began, "And I'm from the planet, Cybertron. You saved me from being terminated. I shall now owe you a life debt."

"A life debt?" Shift asked, "What does that mean?"

Slingshot then slowly got onto his knee, while keeping hold of his Energon wound, which had been scratched by Skystorm.

"It means that I shall live to protect & serve you, until that debt's repaid..." Slingshot explained, as he bowed his head in honor.

Fixer & Shift glanced at each other, wondering on what to do with this offer. They had just saved the life of a Cybertronian from another world, & he was now giving them a life debt to serve & protect them in the village. They could use with a guardian in the village, as long as they treated him like an equal to their village.

"Thank you, Slingshot..." Fixer began, as he then glanced at the robot's wound, "And I have got just the thing to help heal that wound."

Slingshot gave a small smile to the two Mobians, just as the flashback came to an end.

* * *

 **(Flashback ends, back to the present...)**

Team Sonic (except for Amy) were left looking up with surprised looks on their faces. Who knew that Fixer & Shift could help save a Cybertronian's life?

"Since that day, I have been protecting Fixer, his friends & this island from anything suspicious or threatening..." Slingshot finished, "And I still owe them all a life debt to this day."

"Impressed, Tails?" Fixer asked his younger brother.

"I sure am!" Tails exclaimed, "That's amazing!"

"I hate to admit it...but I'm now easily impressed as well..." Sonic admitted.

"You'd be surprised on what Slingshot can do..." Shift said, "He can wield a huge cannon his hands & slice through things with his sword. He also provides us with transportation to other areas that we cannot reach."

"And he does go fast, too..." Erik stated.

"Yeah, I know the feeling..." Sonic sighed, before his stomach once again made some weird noises. He soon realized that he was going to be sick again.

 _"Hurgh!"_ Sonic groaned, " _Oh no!_ Excuse me, guys!"

Sonic then quickly got up from his seat on the floor, & zoomed over to the jungle, before he was once again heard throwing up.

"It'll probably take him a while to get over his sickness..." Sticks sighed.

"Indeed..." Tails agreed, "He seemed fine, before we ran though the jungle."

The whole group shrugged their shoulders, except for Slingshot, of course, as they all heard the quiet sounds of Sonic being sick...again.

"Anyways..." Fixer said, "Do you guys want to hear about my past?"

"Yeah, sure thing!" Sticks said, excitement bubbling inside of her mind.

"I'd like to hear about it, bro!" Tails added.

"Okay then!" Fixer said, "Here's what happened several years ago, when I first met Erik..."

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **And that's another chapter done!**

 **grimlock1997: Our next chapter will be based on Fixer's flashback, where he first met Erik in the jungles of Forgone Island.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Until the next chapter, see you soon!**

 **Hope you guys liked this. Chapter 10 will be out on Thursday. PEACE OUT!**


	10. How Erik Met Fixer

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, grimlock1997, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, or Transformers.**

 _ **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**_

 _ **Erik-the-Okapi: And Autobots! Before we get to the story, let's check out our reviews for the last chapter!**_

 **Reviews: 2**

bajy: I love this chapter! It was great! Fixer x Sticks! :3 :3 :3 Poor Amy, she just can't get a break on getting electrocuted today. Poor sonic, his earlier sickness coming back with a vengeance. Eggman's gonna cause trouble back home. Now we know slingshot's past. What will happen next as we learn about fixer's past? Looking forward to reading more soon!

grimlock1997: The longest chapter in the story. :) Hopefully, the next one will be cool!

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! :D**

 **In our next chapter of Bro to Bro, we reveal to you about how Erik met Fixer, who was once known as Felix. This is also something special for FixersChannel, because it's his birthday today!**

 _ **Erik-the-Okapi: Happy birthday, buddy!**_

 _ **grimlock1997: We hope that you enjoy the special chapter we have made for you!**_

 **Let's get on with the next chapter, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten - How Erik Met Fixer**

* * *

 **(Begin Flashback - Erik's Writing)**

 **Location: Forgone Forest 9 years ago...**

 **Ages:**  
 **Erik: 6 (His birthday was a few weeks ago)**  
 **Fixer: 8 (Almost 9)**

In the forest, we see Felix the Fox. He wandered from home almost a year ago, & has been living in the wild since then. So far, he has desperately been looking for someone to take care of him.

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest...**

 **Location: Forgone Village - Erik's House**

It was a nice, sunny day on Forgone Island. In the Main Village lived a young okapi named Erik. He has been living by himself for a year now, & so far, he was fine.

 **(Erik's A/N: Don't ask what happened to his parents. Let's just say they went on an expedition, & never came back)**

Erik opened the front door of his house & breathed in the morning air.

"What a beautiful day." said Erik to himself. "I think I'll go explore the forest."

Erik grabbed a camera & a pair of binoculars & left his house.

 **A few minutes later...**

Deep in the Forgone forest, Erik was taking a few pics of the animals within the area. After being there for an hour, he was about to head home, until he noticed something, or someone in the bushes.

"Hello?" asked Erik. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. From the bushes came a young fox.

"Come on." Erik said to the fox. "I won't hurt you."

The young fox, who was about the same height as Erik (around 2 feet), came out of the bushes. Both the young okapi & fox stared at each other for a few seconds before Erik broke the silence.

"Who are you?" Erik asked the fox. "How did you get here?"

"My name's Felix." answered the young fox. "How I got here...Let's just say I left home one day, & never came back. I've been living out in the wild ever since."

"How old are you?" asked Erik.

After a few seconds of silence, Felix had his answer.

"About...8." answered Felix. "I won't be 9 until 3 weeks from now."

"Really?" wondered Erik. "I'm only 6. My birthday was only 2 weeks ago."

"Well, happy birthday." said Felix.

"Thanx." replied Erik, smiling. "So, how long have you been living out here?"

"Only a year." replied Felix.

Erik was surprised.

 **"A YEAR?!"** yelled a shocked Erik. **"YOU'VE BEEN LIVING OUT HERE FOR A YEAR?!"**

Felix backed up bit from Erik's yelling, & nodded his head; small tears began to form in his eyes. After a few seconds, Felix started to cry. Erik walked up to the young fox, & hugged him. Felix was a bit surprised at Erik, but hugged him back anyway. A minute later, the two broke their hug.

"Listen." Erik said to Felix. "If you're looking for a place to stay, you can come live with me. I live in a 2-bedroom house."

Felix was surprised by what Erik said. This young okapi has agreed to let him stay at his place.

"I'll look after you for a couple years, until you're old enough to take care of the house, & me mostly...I'm only 2-3 years younger than you." said Erik.

Erik held out his hand to Felix.

"So Felix, What do you say? Wanna be roommates?" asked Erik.

A couple seconds later, Felix held out his hand & shook hands with Erik.

"Yes, Erik." replied Felix. Yes, I will."

Erik was so excited, he hugged his new best friend. Felix hugged the young okapi back.

"Wow, a new fresh start to my life." said Felix excitedly. "I think that calls for a new name, because mine doesn't sound right."

"Let's see...How about 'Fixer'?" asked Erik.

"Fixer...Fixer...I like it! "said Felix, now called Fixer. "Thanx, Erik!"

"You're welcome, Fixer." said Erik excitedly. "I'll show you where I live. Follow me."

Fixer followed Erik to his house.

 **A few minutes later...**

Fixer & Erik managed to get out of the forest & got to Erik's house. Erik opened the front door & let him & Fixer in.

"Here's where I live." said Erik. "I hope this is okay for you. The spare bedroom is down the hall, first door on the left."

Fixer took a look around Erik's house. He then looked at the spare bedroom before turning back to Erik who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"I hope you're hungry." said Erik. "I heated up some chili dogs from last night."

Just then, the microwave beeped. Erik guided Fixer to the kitchen table & had them sit down on one of the chairs while he went & got the four chili dogs. He then carried them to the table & gave two of them to Fixer. Fixer tried a bite of the chili dog.

Then almost immediately, he ate both chili dogs instantly. Erik got a bit shocked by this. Then again, he haven't eaten this good in a year. Fixer looked at Erik, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry." said Fixer.

"It's okay." said Erik. "I know how hungry you were, & you couldn't control your hunger."

Fixer smiled at Erik after hearing what he said.

 **A few hours later...**

It was already nighttime, & Fixer & Erik were getting ready for bed. Erik guided Fixer to his spare bedroom, now Fixer's room. Erik helped Fixer get comfortable in his bed.

"Good night, Fixer." Erik said to Fixer. "Tomorrow, I'll show you around the village."

"Good night, Erik." replied Fixer.

Erik went towards the door to Fixer's bedroom. He was about to leave when...

"Erik, wait!" yelled Fixer. "I forgot to say something."

Erik turned to face Fixer.

"Yes?" asked Erik.

Fixer sat up in his bed as he looked at the okapi.

"Thanks for everything today." said Fixer. "Without you, I wouldn't survive in the forest for much longer."

"You're welcome, Fixer." replied Erik. "I hope we'll be best friends forever, & maybe brothers."

"You know what? I like that very much." said Fixer, as he started to get tired. "Good night, Erik."

"Good night, Fixer." said Erik as he closed Fixer's bedroom door.

Fixer looked around his bedroom before drifting off to sleep. He was glad that Erik took him in.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Erik was getting ready for bed himself. Before we went to sleep, he started to think about today. He was happy that he found Fixer today. As he doze off to sleep, he dreamt about him & Fixer; while Fixer did the same, dreaming about him & Erik.

This could be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **(End Flashback)**

 **(Back to the present - grimlock1997's writing)**

"And ever since Erik found me out there in the jungle, nine years go..." Fixer finished, "He's been the best friend & adoptive little brother that I've ever had."

The group, except for Slingshot, were all silent with different emotions inside of their bodies. The story that Fixer had just told them was just heartwarming & a little bit sad at the same time, since Fixer had lived on his own for one year in the jungle.

Tails was almost in tears after hearing his brother's story, while Sticks looked like she was going to faint at any moment, although Amy did most of the fainting thanks to Shift.

"Oh my gosh..." Tails sniffled, as he wiped away a tear.

"That was so wonderful!" Sticks added in.

A sudden instinct then took over the badger, & Sticks then soon found herself running up to Fixer & hugging him tightly & emotionally. Fixer blushed a bit at this, but he smiled & hugged the girl back in return. He could use the comfort right now.

"I suppose that you guys liked that story?" Erik asked to the small group.

"I sure did!" Sticks said.

"So did I..." Tails said, as he wiped away his tears.

Fixer & Sticks looked round at Tails, who was trying to smile through his almost sad looking expression. It looked like he needed some comfort too.

"Aw, come on in, Tails..." Sticks said, gesturing to him.

"There's plenty of room, bro!" Fixer laughed, while holding out his free arm.

Wasting no time, Tails immediately sprinted over to the two, & hugged his brother and Sticks, which turned into a nice emotional group hug. It's amazing how one story can bring two brothers together, & a paranoid yet caring badger in with the mix.

After a few more seconds, the three of them ended their group hug & broke off slowly. They all soon heard the sound of Amy groaning again & slowly getting up, while Sonic was returning to the group, feeling a little bit better to say the least.

"What did I miss?" Amy asked, rubbing her head.

"Uhh, it's a long story..." Sonic told her, "We'll tell you later."

A few of silence was heard, before Erik spoke up.

"Well, how about we all explore the village?" Erik suggested, "Sonic, I think you & your team will like our nice little town."

The group all got up, while Sonic helped Amy up onto her feet again.

"Sure thing..." Sonic said, "As long as we don't go flying at full speed again."

"There will be no need for flight in this tour, Sonic..." Slingshot said, "The town's quite large, & I don't intend to fly over it."

"Oh man..." Knuckles said from behind, "I liked flying at full speed. Wait a minute, we we're flying?"

Nobody said a word.

"Anyways, let's go!" Fixer announced, as he lead the group towards his & Erik's home town.

This was going to be quite the adventure for Team Sonic...

...Well, unless you don't count the crazy things & happenings from earlier, that is.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **The flashback was written by me (Erik), while the 'back to the present' scene was written by grimlock1997. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 _ **Erik: And once again, happy birthday, Fixer!**_

 _ **grimlock1997: We really hope that you will like this special chapter made for you, buddy!**_

 **Chapter 11 will be out later this month. Until then, thanx for reading! PEACE OUT!**


	11. Meeting Sienna & Shift's Backstory

**I don't own the following from SEGA, Sonic Boom, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997, Transformers or HipsterShadowHedgie/Amyyie.**

 **Reviews: 3**

bajy: I love it! Now we know how Fixer and Erik met. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

grimlock1997: Another great chapter done by the two of us! :) This is also the first chapter that we have written together in the story.

FixersChannel: Haha, thanks so much for the birthday story! :) You both did fantastic! XD Loved it!

 **Hoped you guys (mostly Fixer) liked the last chapter. Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And Okapi-ers!**

 **grimlock1997: WHAT?!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Okapi-Followers. I'm trying to find a way to call my fans.**

 **grimlock1997: O...kay...**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: I'll work on that later.**

 **grimlock1997: Yeah... You should.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Anyways... Before we start our next chapter, we would just like to explain this note to you all.**

 **grimlock1997: This chapter was originally going to cut back to Eggman taking over Bygone Island, with his Egg-Tank & capturing Zooey & a few villagers as prisoner...**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: But due to a slight writer's block on that idea, & to prevent spoilers from being revealed, we instead decided to start the next chapter off with Team Fixer showing Team Sonic around their home village.**

 **grimlock1997: We're also introducing HipsterShadowHedgie's OC Character, Sienna the Porcupine in this chapter, along with two more new OCs, who will be appearing at the end of this chapter.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And we're also going to be showing you Shift's backstory on how he got his electric powers & when he came to Fixer's village.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven - Meeting Sienna/Shift's Backstory**

A little while later, Team Sonic & Team Fixer were walking around the village, with Fixer being the tour guide for the trio, showing Sonic & his friends the sights of the village & explaining about their history. Sticks & Tails were very easily impressed, while Amy was a bit slow to catch up, since she was still recovering a bit from her electric shock from Shift, & Knuckles was benign as clueless as normal.

Anyways, right now, Fixer was showing the group the town hall, which looked like the one Team Sonic had back on Bygone Island. The only difference is, this one had a water fountain sprinkling outside of it.

"And here's the town hall..." Fixer explained, "We did have a mayor here, but for some unknown reason, he ran away from the town, after Shift accidentally spooked him with one of his shape-shifting disguises."

Shift, having heard this, just looked up at Fixer with a pathetic innocent look on his face.

"Hey, I didn't mean to spook him, Fixer!" Shift defended, "I didn't know he could get paranoid!"

"Now you know how I feel..." Sticks said to Fixer, who nodded silently.

The group went silent for a few seconds, turning the moment in a bit of an awkward one. Those comments have just definitely made the moment awkward. However, after a couple of seconds, Fixer then spoke up again.

"Anyways..." Fixer began, "After out last mayor got spooked out of town, we then had a new & younger substitute to take the role. And, she's quite a really nice person to all of us."

"Really?" Amy asked, "What's her name?"

Before Fixer could answer that question, the sound of the double doors to the hall was heard opening. The group turned to the doors, & they soon saw a teenage girl walking out of the building.

She was a maroon red porcupine, who wore white heal shoes, with some black nets on her legs. She also wore a white blouse & black shirt, with a small black bow tie on her white part of the shirt. In her hair was a white bow, & on her wrists were a pair of gold bracelets & some white cotton with them. Her eyes were also yellow, & she looked quite pretty too.

Anyways, Team Sonic just looked at the young teenage girl with surprise on their faces, although Shift, despite already knowing this girl, was looking like he was almost transfixed.

"That's your mayor?!" Amy asked, clearly surprised.

"Indeed she's our mayor..." Erik said, smiling at the group, "Her name's Sienna."

The girl, who was known as Sienna, looked at the two groups & gave a welcoming smile to them all. She then raised her hand & waved to them.

"Hey guys!" Sienna said, as she walked over towards them.

As Sienna made her way over to the group, she then turned to see Shift almost looking like a statue. The porcupine then closed her eyes halfway, & gave the electric hedgehog a bit of a flirty wave.

"Hi Shift..." Sienna flirted, waving at him as she walked on by.

And fair to say, Shift was soon blushing brightly as he watched her walk to the group. Because of this, he began to stutter a bit.

"U-Uh... h-h-hello S-Sienna..." Shift stuttered, while blushing & trying to keep it together.

It felt like the electric hedgehog had a crush on this girl, & it felt like he admired Sienna a lot. But, was he cut out for romance?

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: We shall find later on in this story)**

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: For the time being, prepare yourself for another running gag moment...)**

As Shift tried to get rid of the blush on his face, Amy saw this & decided to ask him something that she would soon regret.

"Hey Shift..." Amy called, "I see that you really like Sienna, don't you?"

"Uhh...y-yes, I d-do..." Shift replied, stuttering a bit & looking at the porcupine with a bit of a dreamy look.

"Are you guys like...in a relationship or something?" Amy blurted out suddenly.

Shift then immediately came out of his dream-like state, & the blush only brightened more on his cheeks. He stared at Amy with an annoyed look, since the pink hedgehog could be very nosy.

And before Amy even saw it coming, Shift then powered up his electric hand, & once zapped the pink hedgehog with it, causing a shock again.

 ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***

Amy got shocked with electricity again, & then...she passed out from shock...again.

 **"Shut up!"** Shift exclaimed to the once again unconscious hedgehog.

The group just stared with stunned silence, although Slingshot just looked slightly amused by this scene. Then, Erik snickered a bit, before he suddenly started laughing his head off.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Erik laughed, "Amy's always getting electrocuted! It's just so funny  & priceless! _HAHAHAHAHA!_ "

The okapi was then sent falling to the ground, laughing his head off loudly & rolling over a bit on the floor. The group looked at the laughing okapi on the ground, before they looked back up at Shift, who's electricity was starting to become a bit dangerous.

Shift glared at Erik, as his electricity began surging at a higher level, with black volts replacing his white volts. He walked over to Erik & stood over him.

 _ **"AHEM!"**_ Shift said, catching Erik's attention.

Erik, still laughing a bit, slowly got up onto his feet & turned around to face Shift. But when he saw the hedgehog, he immediately stopped because Shift was now glaring darkly at him, with his black electricity volts surging at him through his hand & quills.

"Eek!" Erik exclaimed, before he ran back & hid behind Sonic.

"Now that's what I like to call a light show!" Knuckles exclaimed from out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to him with a bit of an annoyed look on their faces, since they didn't understand the joke or pun intended.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: And frankly, it stunk just like the foul stench of Eggman's boxer shorts)**

 **(Again, Erik has nothing to say, because he's too busy laughing at this.)**

"What?" Knuckles asked, looking around, "Is there something in my teeth?"

Seeing that Shift could look like he would be a bit destructive in this form state, Sienna then walked over to him, & placed a gentle hand on his cheek, which made him look into her eyes & change his glare into a silent stare.

"Shift, please don't work yourself up..." Sienna said, gently, "Erik was only having a laugh about Amy falling unconscious. He wasn't laughing at you. Please...don't hurt anyone, Shift."

The electric hedgehog stared into Sienna's eyes for a little bit more, before he sighed quietly & began powering down his electric volts. In just a few seconds, his black electricity was gone & Shift was now calm and back to his normal self.

He then suddenly moved forwards & wrapped his arms around Sienna, giving her a thankful hug, which surprised her greatly. However, Sienna soon hugged Shift back & gently rubbed her hand down his back, giving him some comfort.

"Thanks, Sienna..." Shift said.

"It's no problem, Shift..." Sienna responded, as the two broke off their hug.

Tails also had the feeling that Shift liked Sienna, but it looked like he was a bit shy to tell her. It felt similar to the time when Tails had a crush on Zooey, & followed bad advice from his friends to try & win her affections. In the end, it was Eggman who had the right answer, & told the kitsune to be confident in himself, to which he soon started an attack, & which also resulted in Tails saving Zooey & winning her heart.

 _"Hmm..."_ Tails thought, _"I wonder if Shift really likes Sienna? Maybe he needs some help in confessing his feelings to her?"_

Anyways, Sienna turned back to the group and smiled at everyone.

"Now, where should I start?" Sienna began, "Oh yes. Hello everyone, my name's Sienna the Porcupine, & I'm the current mayor of this town on Forgone Island. I came to this place to find a job, & when Fixer here said that the last one had mysteriously ran away, I was then given the job as being the mayor."

"Really?" Sticks asked, suspiciously, "Are you sure that you're not a stamp-obsessed mayor like Knuckles, here?"

Sienna gave a hearty laugh at the badger, believing that joke to be funny to her. She didn't know about Knuckles' attempt of being mayor.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Sienna laughed, "Of course not, Sticks. I'm a very well trained mayor of this town, & I always check and look through documents, before I make them approved."

Now Sticks' paranoia was beginning to start up again. How did Sienna know her name?

"How did you know my name?" Sticks asked, paranoid, "Are you a government agent who takes people's names & IDs?! Are you the one who has been replacing my plants with violins?! **ARE YOU A SPY WHO COMES FROM THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON?!** "

"Uh Sticks, that's not our doing..." Tails said, "You must've been watching Transformers 3 too many times."

At this point, due to her uncontrollable paranoia, Sticks then turned to Tails, & said something that she would pretty much regret in the next few minutes.

 **"OH, SHUT IT, GOVERNMENT FOX!"** Sticks yelled, before she released her mistake.

Tails just stared in stunned and upset silence, after hearing Sticks yell at him, & calling him a _'government fox'_. And he thought being called a  'Fox Mole' was bad enough, but this harsh, yet accidental statement was enough to make him upset, & cause some tears to well in his eyes.

"Uhh...T-Tails?" Sticks asked, calmly and nervously, "You o-ok?"

But instead of getting an answer back, Tails then took off running the other way, crying his eyes out, clearly his feelings hurt for the last time.

The group watched him run away into the other side of the village, before the group turned their attention to Sticks, with most of them giving glares to her, but only Erik & Fixer gave her concerned looks.

"Oh, way to go, Sticks..." Sonic said, sarcastically, "Now you've just hurt his feelings."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one, Sonic..." Knuckles said, "Except I can't remember a time when we were mean to him."

Sonic just rolled his eyes, while Sticks looked down feeling ashamed at herself. She had once again let her paranoia take over her systems, & now she had just yelled out at a friend who found her in the jungle several years ago, & accidentally mad her paranoid. Why did she have to yell at Tails?

"Sticks..." Fixer began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Please, go and find Tails. It really pains me to see my brother be upset like that."

Sighing, Sticks nodded silently before she took off running, in hopes of finding Tails, & making it up to him for her paranoia problems. It wasn't long, before Erik soon started following behind her.

"Hey, wait up Sticks!" Erik called, "I'll go with you, as well!"

As the two ran off to find Tails, the small group stayed behind & looked at one another. Amy then soon started getting up again, following her shock from a few minutes ago.

"Oh jeez..." Amy mumbled, "Why am I always the one getting electrocuted?"

"Because you are always too nosy..." Sonic simply stated, as he helped her up again.

"Anyways..." Sienna began, "While we wait for Erik & your crazy badger friend to come back, what should we do to pass the time?"

"Well, I can tell you all about my backstory..." Shift spoke up.

"You have a backstory?" Knuckles asked.

"About what?" Sonic added.

"Well, its quite a story..." Shift responded, "You guys may want to find a seat & gather around."

As the electric hedgehog sat down on the ground, the group gathered around him, while Slingshot once again went over to a tree, sliced it down & used it as a seat. It wasn't long before the group decided to sit on the log as well, so they got off the ground & sat on the piece of large wood, which resulted in Shift standing back up.

"Actually, that's much better..." Shift said, "Now, it all started about six years ago..."

 **(Begin Flashback Sequence)**

* * *

 **Ages:**

 **Shift - 9**

 **Fixer - 10**

 **Erik - 8**

In the flashback, six years before the events of what we have been seeing just now, there was a small home in the jungles of Forgone Island. It was quite small compared to the trees surrounding it, but it was large enough for a small family that was living inside of it.

 _'I once lived with my parents, who loved me very much...'_ Shift narrated, _'And I loved them too. I couldn't have asked for any better people than my parents.'_

In the flashback, a couple of bits show Shift spending time with his parents, with him & his father playing a video game, his mother & Shift cooking together, Shift then changing into a replica of a door, using his shift-shaping ability, & then, the three of them sharing a loving embrace together, just as a great family does.

'Everyday, I would spend time with my parents, as at that time I didn't have any friends at all...' Shift said, 'It was great being with the people who I loved, & I never wanted to leave them.'

In the flashback, Shift the Hedgehog looked a little more different in his appearance. While he still had his hover shoes & sports tape, he didn't seem to have the blue lightning bolt symbols on the sides or on the top of his head, & not even the small grey zig-zagging quills beneath his large white ones. He looked perfectly normal, & most of his fur, except for his chest fur was all grey.

Then, the scene changes to the weather looking rainy & winds blowing at high altitudes, while thunder & lightning was seen in the distance. The trees in the jungle looked a bit destroyed & weakened, with leaves flying all over the place. This was none other than an island storm sweeping through.

 _'But one day, a terrible island storm came through the jungle where our home was...'_ Shift continued, _'It ripped through the jungle we lived in, & my parents persuaded me to go and find someplace safer.'_

Shift was then seen being comforted by his parents, while the storm outside raged on. This certainly mustn't have been a good time for him to say goodbye to the people he loved so much.

"Son..." His father said, "I know that you don't want to leave us, especially in a time like this, but you must protect yourself out there, & find a better place to keep safe from this treacherous weather."

"B-But dad..." Shift said, tears in his eyes, "I don't want to leave you guys. I can't just leave you behind in the storm. I love you both!"

"We know, son..." His mother said, small tears in her eyes as well, "But...you can't stay here in this weather. We want you to find a better place on the island, where you'll be safe, & make new friends."

"B-But what about you guys?" Shift asked, coming close to crying.

"We'll be fine, son..." His father answered, "Don't you worry about what will happen. All you need to do is stay focused on the future, & be ready for anything."

Shift stared at his father with tears leaking from his eyes. He really loved his parents, & he really didn't want to leave them, but he knew that they were right. He had to look ahead to the future, & find new friends on the island.

"O-Okay, Dad..." Shift replied, looking up at him.

"That's my boy..." His father said, before they all heard rumbling coming from the distance. It was the sound of the storm coming closer.

Shift, knowing that this would probably be the very last time that he would ever see his parents, then hugged his mom & dad tightly, crying a little bit as he did. The family embraced each other for the last time.

"I love you, guys!" Shift cried out.

"We love you too, son..." His mother said, "Now, hurry & get away from the storm while you can."

Reluctantly breaking away from the embrace, Shift then looked at his parents one last time, before he ran out of the hut & headed outside into the heavy rain of the storm. He didn't look back for one second, as the weather continued to get bad.

 _'The fate of my parents were left unknown after that...'_ Shift said in the narration, _'I never heard anything from them again. But I was now running through the rain, trying to get away from the storm & seek shelter elsewhere.'_

The scene then changed to Shift running across the rainy grassy meadows of the island, before he then came across what looked like a very large puddle of water, blocking his way. The thunder & lighting crackled & boomed in the background.

Shift then continued the narration, saying, _'But as I was making my way through the rain soaked jungle, I then found that my path was flooded by a large puddle of water. There was no other way around it, so I had to run across it.'_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Shift sighed, "If I'm going to find a new place to live, I'll have to run across this puddle before it's too late."

Without any other way around, Shift then began to run across the large puddle of water. The rain pelted down the sides of his quills, & the water sloshed against his shoes. A run across the water's not quite the easiest thing to do in this weather. The winds continued to blow strongly, as Shift battled his away across the puddle.

As Shift sprinted across the water, something electrifying then happened to him.

 ***CRACK! BOOM!***

A bolt of lightning then struck down onto the grey hedgehog & the water he was in. Shift got struck by the lightning, & the water soon began to crackle with electric.

 _ **"GAAHHH!"**_ Shift exclaimed painfully, before he fell unconscious into the electrified water.

'But as I was then making my way across the puddle, I was then struck by lightning and I feel unconscious into the mix of electric and water...' Shift explained, 'The combination of these two elements, along with the pouring rain then changed my appearance to what I look like today.

As Shift lost consciousness, the combination of the lightning & the electrified water then began to change his appearance dramatically. His grey fur was changed into white, though his hands & ears remained grey, his head now had blue lightning bolt streaks on both the top & on the sides of it, his body was being frazzled with electricity, there were two small grey zig-zagging quills under his large white ones & his hover boots now had small little blue lightning bolt symbols on them.

This was now Shift the Hedgehog, as he is to the present day...only a bit younger in this flashback.

 _'I was unconscious for at least two hours after I got hit by the lightning...'_ Shift narrated, _'But amazingly, I didn't die on that day. I don't know how, but I managed to survive from getting fried to death. By the time I regained consciousness, the storm had passed & I was looking rather different.'_

* * *

 **(Two Hours Later...)**

The storm had passed over & it had finally stopped raining. The water was also no longer electrified, but Shift's new appearance definitely look new & different.

Speaking of him, the now white & grey hedgehog slowly woke up and looked at his surroundings. He was still lying in the puddle of water, but what he didn't expect to happen next was that he would have the power of controlling electricity.

"Ooh, my head..." Shift groaned, "What the heck just happened?"

Then, slowly getting up, Shift then took a look at his left hand, which somehow was creating some electricity sparks. The hedgehog looked confused at this for a few seconds, as he had never been able to do that before.

"What the...?" Shift thought, "How's this happening to me?"

He then looked at his other hand, & that too was sparking electricity. And it wasn't even long before his quills started sparking electric too. Shift then began to think of something in his mind, which was based on the one question of how he suddenly got the ability to create electricity with his hands.

 _'At first, I was confused at the sight of my hands being able to create that kind of power...'_ Shift narrated, _'But after some thinking, I soon realized that the power of the lightning combined with the water when I got hit, must've given me the power to control electric. So, to test my curiosity, I then used one of my hands & fired some electricity into the sky to see what would happen...'_

Shift, who was now standing up in the water, then raised one of his hands into the air & fired a bolt of electricity into the sky.

 ***CRACKLE!***

A few seconds later, the resulting electric testing just brought down a passing bird, who looked quite fired fair to say.

 _'... & the result brought down a bird...'_ Shift continued, _'And believe me, it looked like a fried chicken when he came down.'_

Shift looked at the bird in shock, & then at the electric that he had just created. By standing in water, his electric power could be set off, so he then decided to get out of the puddle, using his hover shoes to do so.

 _'I then got out of the puddle, & flew across the air to continue my search for a new home...'_ Shift continued, _'But what I really could think about was my parents. I just missed them so much.'_

* * *

 **(Sometime later...)**

Shift flew across the jungle, until he came across a neighboring village down below. It looked quite small from the air, but when you get down to the ground, it'll actually be bigger than you think. Sighing, he then stopped in mid air & slowly lowered himself to the ground using his shoes.

 _'After flying for sometime, I came across this village, & since there wasn't another one around on the island, I decided to see what was done there first...'_ Shift explained in his narration, _'But despite the fact I tried to keep quiet, I was soon spotted by Erik & Fixer, who were both hanging out in the village.'_

Shift landed on the ground & looked at his new surroundings, where he was soon greeted by a younger Erik the Okapi & Fixer the Fox. It nearly gave Shift a heart attack.

"Oh! Uh...h-hello..." Shift said, nervously.

"Hey there!" Erik said, cheerfully, "Are you new to this island?"

"Uhh, n-no..." Shift replied, "I lived in another part of the jungle...with my parents. But, an island storm just a few hours ago had destroyed that part of the jungle, & I was encouraged by my parents to find someplace safer."

"Hmm...interesting..." Fixer said, "And, are your parents still around?"

"Umm, I'm not sure..." Shift sighed, "After I left, I didn't know what happened to them."

Erik and Fixer looked quite a bit surprised by Shift's little story, & they knew almost immediately that he needed somewhere to live, since his original home was most likely gone.

"Ahh, I see..." Fixer said, "Well, you're welcome to stay and live with us in this village."

Shift looked up at the two with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"R-Really?" Shift asked, hesitantly.

"Absolutely!" Erik suddenly exclaimed a bit loudly, "We never turn down anyone who wants or needs to stay in a new place. We just welcome them into our town, & make them feel at home."

"That's correct, Erik..." Fixer added, "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's...Shift the Hedgehog..." Shift explained, "Who are you, guys?"

"My name's Fixer the Fox..." Fixer introduced himself.

"And I'm Erik the Okapi!" Erik said, "But you can just call me, Erik."

Nodding in understanding, Shift then gave a small smile to the two guys, & held out his hands to shake them both. Complying, Fixer & Erik then walked over & each grabbed Shift's hands to shake each, but then...

 ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***

...His electric power was somehow set off, despite being nowhere near water. But it certainly gave Fixer  & Erik a shock.

 _ **"OUCH!"**_ Fixer exclaimed.

 _ **"GAH!"**_ Erik cried.

"Oops!" Shift said, "Sorry guys! I forgot to mention that I was struck by lightning while running across a puddle, & somehow gained the power to control electricity."

"It's okay, I guess..." Erik said, rubbing his hand.

"That's some power you have there, Shift..." Fixer said, who's fur was a bit frazzled, "It'll come in great use for the village. Welcome to our home!"

Shift, now smiling gratefully, made a thumbs up gesture to his two new friends. He certainly was going to get better with some friends at last.

 _'Since that day, I have been living with Erik & Fixer in their village on Forgone Island...'_ Shift finished, _'And I would always remember my parents within my memories, heart & soul.'_

 **(End Flashback Sequence)**

* * *

Back in the present, Shift looked at his friends, where Knuckles & Sonic looked very impressed, & Amy had tears in her eyes from hearing an emotional story. Slingshot was respectfully silent as usual, Fixer was just smiling & Sienna thought of it as a really surprising story.

"So, what did you guys think of that?" Shift asked.

"O-Oh my gosh!" Amy cried, "That's _**SO**_ sad! W-Who knew you had parents,  & then made new friends after leaving to find a new home? Oh gosh!"

As Amy continuously cried her eyes out, Sonic rolled his eyes & he was the next one to speak.

"Dude, you are such a cool guy, no doubt about it..." Sonic said.

"Yeah, & you look like the type of guy who likes electrocuting things!" Knuckles said stupidly.

Shift rolled his eyes in amusement, but his cheerfulness was soon turning into sadness, as his thoughts then came back to his parents.

"Shift? Are you okay?" Sienna asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine..." Shift sniffled, as tears came to his eyes, "I'm really glad to have such wonderful friends like you guys. I just wish...that my parents...were still here today."

Then, the electric hedgehog was soon silently crying, placing his hands over his eyes. He really did miss his parents, after six years. It looked like he needed a hug, or at least some comfort.

Sienna, feeling sorry for the poor hedgehog, walked over to Shift, & wrapped her arms around him & gave him a comforting hug. The porcupine soon felt Shift returning her embrace, & he wrapped his arms around her & continued to cry quietly.

"It's okay, Shift..." Sienna soothed, gently rubbing his quills, "It'll be okay."

While the two were sharing a tender yet emotional moment together, Slingshot then got up from his seat on the log & stood tall. Sonic & Knuckles then glanced at each other, since Amy was still pathetically crying her eyes out beside them.

"Now we know that Tails is _not_ the only one upset..." Knuckles said.

"Yeah...I suppose..." Sonic sighed, "Oh jeez, I really hope Sticks apologizes to Tails soon. We know how sensitive he can get when his feelings are hurt."

Slingshot, after hearing that last part, then spoke up.

"Well, it has been said, when you hurt one's feelings...they can turn dark on you..." Slingshot said.

"Well, I kinda doubt Tails would go dark on Sticks..." Fixer said, before a bit of worry took over him, "But I better look for him, as well. Slingshot, let's see if we can find Tails, Sticks & Erik somewhere in the jungle."

"Right away, Fixer..." Slingshot said, as he jumped up & transformed into jet form. Fixer then climbed into the pilot's chair, before turning to Sonic, Amy, & Knuckles.

"You guys stay here, okay?" Fixer said, "I don't want anything bad happening in the village, while we're gone for a while."

"You can count on us, Fixer!" Sonic replied.

Nodding, Fixer then closed the glass case of the jet, & Slingshot soon took off into the skies. Who knew how far Tails could've ran off into the jungle?

However, this was not the only big thing happening on the planet.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, on Bygone Island...)**

Somewhere in the village of the other island, two figures were seem walking about in the shadows of the town. One person had the shape of a hedgehog with lots of quills, & the other person was the shape of a fox with... three tails?!

 **(Record Scratch Sound Effect)**

* * *

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room...)**

 _(One of the co-writers, grimlock1997, looked at the script that he & Erik were reading off of, & threw it down onto the table)_

 **grimlock1997: Wait a minute! Hold on here! A three-tailed fox?! Where did that one come from?**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We said that these characters would be appearing near the end of this chapter, Grim. Remember?**

 _(Looking confused, grimlock1997 then picked up the ideas circle that was written on an A3 sheet of paper, & looked over it. After some thinking, he then instantly remembered)_

 **grimlock1997: Oh yeah. _(Chuckles)_ I must've forgotten about that one.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Let's just get back to the end of the chapter now, shall we?**

 **grimlock1997: _(sighs calmly)_ Yes, of course. Sorry about that. Let's keep going.**

* * *

 **(Cut back to the end of the chapter...)**

Anyways, the two mysterious figures were walking around in the shadows. They were looking around for someone, or some people, when they heard the sound of something loud going off in the town center.

 ***BOOM!***

"What was that?!" The fox figure asked.

"I don't know, buddy..." The hedgehog figure responded, "But whatever it is, I don't think it's going to sound very good."

The two then peaked around a corner of a nearby building, & what they saw definitely gave them quite the shock...

...Eggman was attacking the village with his Egg Tank!

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN!**_

 **grimlock1997: So, that's chapter eleven finished!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: It took us a while, but we have completed it!**

 **Sorry for that cliffhanger again. In the next chapter, we'll reveal who these two figures are. Until then, please leave a review on this chapter, & take a guess on who they might be. Chapter 12 will be out maybe later this week. Until then, thanx for reading.**

 **Alright then, PEACE OUT!**


	12. Tails goes Dark & Chaos on Bygone Island

**I don't own anything from Sonic Boom, SEGA, Sonic Booom Legends, FixersChannel, grimlock1997, or MontyTH.**

 **Reviews: 6**

Freedomfighters123: Two new faces aye. Well I liked it and keep up the good work guys.

bajy: I read it. I love it! It was great! Poor Amy, she just can't get a break on getting electrocuted. Shift X Sienna! :3 Poor Tails... Poor Sticks... Poor Shift... Eggman's attacking the village! Who were those two individuals at the near end of chapter? What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

TheGameNguyener: I'm really curious on where this goes! Hopefully Tails will get better soon to reunite with his friends. And that cliffhanger... I don't even know who those two creatures could be. Keep up the good work!

-TheGameNguyener (TGN)

grimlock1997: Once again, we have written another awesome chapter! :) The Writer's Room gag was especially great to use!

Shadiie: This was awesome! Shift has such a cool backstory, and I like how this connects to Dark Tails Unleashed! Thanks for using Sienna, you guys putting her in here was a big honor! Wonderful work as always!

FixersChannel: Cool story guys, but some constructive feedback: _Please_ stop shocking Amy and making her pass out all the time. :/ It was okay the first time, but now it's kinda getting old. :/ Amy is _not_ that nosy.

 **AWESOME reviews! Thanx for being with this story after these few months. Sorry I didn't post this sooner; I was in Georgia this morning for a Sport Stacking tournament called HOTlanta. For more detail on that, PM me, or ask me on DeviantArt. I'll also post videos of it on my YouTube channel: "Erik the Okapi/Erik Wallace" _(Yes, that's my real name)._ Let's get to the chapter now, shall we?**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom Fanatics! (Pause) Is that better?**

 **grimlock1997: Hmm...yeah that'll do. Anyways, we now present to you the twelfth chapter in Bro to Bro!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And we promise that you will all be surprised by what we have in store for the next chapter!**

 **grimlock1997: And to save us from spoiling anything, we are just going to get on with the chapter.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve - Tails Goes _Dark_ /Chaos on Bygone Island**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungles on Forgone Island, Tails was currently sitting by a tree, with tears running down his cheeks & his expression looking really sad & hurt. Sticks' harsh/accidental shout to him had really hurt his feelings, & all he could do was just think about the times that the badger had treated him in the past.

"I-I can't believe...that girl who I called as my f-friend just called me a g-government f-fox..." Tails said, while sniffling, "And I thoguht being called a f-fox mole was bad enough. Sticks has always treated me poorly in the past, especially since that incident with that stupid orchard."

Tails then began to remember that day. He had built a machine to help Sticks pick the berries in the orchard faster. But it then went haywire & accidentally destroyed it. He was then forced to replant the whole barren wasteland, until he was approached by the Lightning Bolt Society. And after the whole event with the LBS Killer Plants scheme & Tails destroying them with his machine, Sticks _still_ made him replant her orchard.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: Now that's what I really call unfair!)**

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: I know how you feel about that episode.)**

Anyways, the two-tailed fox then remembered a couple more incidents that were based around him & Sticks. And believe me, they weren't good ones either.

Tails continued to let his tears fall from his eyes, feeling like he was unappreciated by Sticks for the things he tries to help her out on. But, it looks like the badger never showed that kind of respect for him.

"Sticks doesn't know how many times she has hurt my feelings in the past..." Tails thought, "No matter how many times I try to help her, she just won't appreciate my hard work or assistance."

As another tear fell to the ground, Tails then also began remembering the many other times that Sticks had been negative to him in the past. She really could be critical & paranoid personal, especially since she didn't like technology what so ever.

It was then that Tails began to feel a dark & negative energy take over his mind. His anger was slowly starting to build up, & he clenched his fists & teeth tightly in rage. He certainly was not going to calm down at any point today. He then heard the sound of someone walking through the bushes & calling his names out.

And when he heard the voice, he soon recognize it as Sticks.

"Tails!" Sticks called from the distance, "Where are you? I want to apologize to you!"

The angered fox then turned his head to the sound, while his blue eyes then began changing into dark red. His new found anger was also changing his appearance.

"I'm afraid it's too late for apologies, Sticks..." Tails said to himself, before his bright yellow fur began to slowly change into pitch black.

Meanwhile, Sticks was walking around the bushes & trees of the jungle, in search of the two-tailed fox. She had pretty made a big mistake back there with accidentally yelling at the poor kid, and now she was hoping to find him and apologize for shouting at him unintentionally.

"Oh, Tails!" Sticks called, "Where are you?!"

As she made her way through the jungle, Sticks then began thinking about the times she had been mean to the fox in the past.

* * *

 **(Record Scratch Sound Effect)**

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room)**

In the Writer's Room, the co-writers, Erik-the-Okapi & grimlock1997 were reading the part of the script they were currently reading over, before they stopped & looked at the point at where they were.

grimlock1997: Oh, seriously?

Erik-the-Okapi: What's the problem?

grimlock1997: Do we really need to explain that whole sequence again? _(Picks up the script)_ Who wrote this script?

Erik-the-Okapi: Uhh...we did.

A short silence was heard, before grimlock1997 threw the script back down & banged his head against the table in annoyance & sighed deeply.

grimlock1997: Right. _(Grabs a pen and scribbles on it a bit)_ We're going to skip that bit and speed up the process a little bit.

Erik-the-Okapi: Why?

grimlock1997: Well, we don't want the audience to listen to the same thing twice now, don't we?

A silence is heard a few seconds which allows Erik to think things over. He then comes up with an answer.

Erik-the-Okapi: Yeah, I guess so. Let's just get back to the story.

grimlock1997: Yeah, let's keep going.

 **(Cut back to the story)**

* * *

After fast forwarding _(or SCRIBBLING out)_ that last part, Sticks was almost near where Tails was hiding out in the jungle. She was just worried now, because he might not forgive her for yelling at him that loudly.

 _"I can't believe I accidentally yelled at Tails..."_ Sticks thought, _"I didn't mean to yell at him like that. I guess this is what my paranoia does when it takes over my control. I didn't even know how horrible I have been to him in the past. I need to make it up to him, somehow."_

As the badger ventured further into the jungle, she soon came through a large bush, where she then found Tails hiding in the shadows of the trees. There was something dark & strange going on, but Sticks was all too pleased to see her friend than get paranoid...yet.

"Tails!" Sticks asked, "Thank goodness I found you!"

However, when the two-tailed fox turned around, Sticks got a shock of her life coming up.

As Tails turned around & walked out from the shadows, his eyes were now dark red & his fur was pitch black, with a purple aura surrounding his darkened form. His white muzzle, chest fur & blue gloves were still showing, while his shoes remained the same. However, his personality certainly wasn't the same.

This was... **Dark Tails.**

And fair to say, Sticks was more than shocked...she was _**HORRIFIED.**_

"T-Tails?!" Sticks exclaimed, "What happened to you?!"

"That is none of your concern, Sticks..." **Dark Tails** responded, "But I know that you're going to pay for the times that you've hurt me in the past!"

As **Dark Tails** began powering up something his right hand, Sticks looked wide eyed with fear, before she started to back away from the dark  & angry looking two-tailed fox.

 _"P-Please Tails!"_ Sticks stuttered, _"I can e-explain!"_

"Oh yeah?" **Dark Tails** 'asked', before holding out his glowing hand to the badger, "Then, explain _THIS!_ "

And before you could say, _"What's going to happen next?!"_ **Dark Tails** then fired a single ball of dark purple energy from his hand, which was soon rocketing towards Sticks. The badger looked wide-eyed at the power that **Dark Tails** had just fired,  & she nearly became paranoid again.

 **"WHOA!"** Sticks exclaimed, before ducking down quickly to the ground.

The energy ball flew over her & exploded into a nearby tree in the background. It soon made contact & then...

 ***BOOM!***

The tree was obliterated into nothingness, except for a small fire & some ashes scattered about the place. Sticks looked back at the small destruction behind her, before looking back at **Dark Tails,** who then started powering up another dark energy ball in his hand.

Sticks could only do the one thing that most people would do in a situation like this...

* * *

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room again...)**

Erik and Grim are looking over the part they were reading, and Erik glanced at Grim with a plain and dull look.

Erik-the-Okapi: You mean she runs away in terror?

grimlock1997: Yep.

 **(Cut back to the story again...)**

* * *

Anwyays, she just ran away as fast as her feet would let her.

 **"BY THE ANCIENTS!"** Sticks exclaimed, before running back the way she had come from, "And I don't even know who that Is!"

But it wasn't long before **Dark Tails** started to chase after her, with rage in his eyes  & darkness corrupting his mind.

"Get back here, you swine!" **Dark Tails** exclaimed, as he gave chase, firing energy balls at Sticks as he did.

* * *

Around at the same time, Erik the Okapi had lost Sticks & he was now trying to look for her in the jungle. She could be anywhere within this huge pit of vegetation & trees. He didn't like being alone for too long, & it could sometimes make him nervous very easily.

 _"Oh man..."_ Erik thought, _"Where could Sticks be?"_

And before you could say _'Oh! I found her!'_ , Erik then saw Sticks running past him, feeling terrified & paranoid, as she sprinted at hyperactive speeds.

"Sticks, what's wrong?" Erik asked worriedly.

"Tails is trying to kill me!" Sticks yelled, as she once again disappeared into the trees & bushes. Erik watched her disappear & was left puzzled.

 _"Tails is trying to kill you, Sticks?"_ Erik thought, _"There's no way that Fixer's brother would do something like that-!"_

But then, before Erik could even finish his sentence, the Okapi was then knocked down to the ground by a fast-moving **Dark Tails** , with a glare in his dark red eyes.

"Oof!" Erik groaned, as he fell to the ground.

Erik then quickly turned over & saw a **dark** -looking figure speeding his way into the distance and chasing after Sticks. The Okapi groaned a bit from his fall, before eventually & slowly getting up from the ground.

"Oh, I've should've seen that one coming..." Erik said, shaking off the small bit of pain. "I've got to stop him!"

He then took off running after them, in an attempt to hopefully stop **Dark Tails** , & keep Sticks from being hurt by him.

 _And while that's going on, let's see what Eggman's up to..._

* * *

 **Back on Bygone Island...**

The village on Bygone Island was in complete chaos & destruction, as Doctor Eggman's Egg Tank did the most damage to the village the people have ever seen. Motorbugs, Buzzbots & even Eggman's giant robots like Obliterator-Bot & The Mega were tearing the places apart & capturing several citizens as prisoners!

Yep, Team Sonic certainly picked the right day to leave the village unguarded. _(Not!)_

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Eggman cackled, "This is all just too easy! With Sonic not here to protect the village, all of its residence is now being demolished & its beginning to really look like the Eggman Empire that I have always envisioned!"

"You mean as a barren waste-land, boss?" Cubot asked clueless.

"No, you fool!" Eggman replied, "Once I get this Metal-City Building Machine up & running, this whole woodland area will be completely reimagined & rebuilt into my own style of the empire!"

"And thus, our great leader will finally get the dream he has always anticipated since the day Sonic first stopped him..." Orbot added.

Eggman just glared down at the small annoying robot.

"Don't start reading my thoughts, you little eavesdropper..." Eggman warned, "Or I'll turn you into scrap metal. Now, get back to work!"

"At once, boss!" Cubot saluted, before he & Orbot (who was looking rather uneasy) got back to their duties.

The village was now in a mix of chaos & destruction. Eggman was literally tearing up the streets of Bygone Island & creating them for his own purpose of an Eggman Empire! Worst still, he was also capturing several people in his cages as prisoners! How long were Team Sonic going to be away for without knowing any of this?

Somewhere in the village, a female fox was nervously trying to hide from Eggman & his forces. This was Tails' girlfriend, Zooey, & she couldn't find any of the members of Team Sonic anywhere in the village. This made her very worried, & what she didn't like was that Eggman was finally taking control of the village after so long. All Zooey could do was try & not be spotted by any of the robots.

 _"Oh Tails..."_ Zooey thought, _"Where could you be? You never usually wonder away from the village without informing me."_

However, because Zooey was so focused on thinking about her boyfriend, that she didn't watch where she was going, & tripped on a piece of metal on her foot. She yelped a bit before falling onto the ground, which soon caught the attention of one of Eggman's robots, which was Obliterator-Bot.

"Oh no!" Zooey exclaimed, as the robot then looked down & grabbed her.

Yep, it's never easy being the damsel in distress.

"Let me go!" Zooey exclaimed, as she struggled to free herself, to no avail.

Obliterator-Bot didn't listen as he stomped his way over to Eggman, who was still using his Egg Tank to finish off the remaining wooden buildings. As he heard his robot walking over, it then showed him Zooey in the grip of his metal fist.

"Ahh, what do we have here?" Eggman asked, as he looked at the struggling fox, "It looks like we have Tails' girlfriend to join the other prisoners."

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" Zooey exclaimed, as she continued struggling, "Tails & his friends are always here to stop you & your robots!"

"Ohh, but I'm afraid they're not on the island right now..." Eggman replied, "They've gone on an adventure & while I don't know how long they'll be gone, I do know that you & the rest of the villagers will become my prisoners for the Eggman Empire!"

Zooey could only gasp in terror, as she still tried to free herself, but it was no good.

"Now, take her away & place her in a cage!" Eggman ordered to Obliterator-Bot.

And while that was going on, behind the whole chaos & destruction scenario, the three-tailed fox & the spiky hedgehog we saw in the previous chapter were watching from the safety of a nearby undamaged building. They had no idea on who Eggman was, but what they did know was that this wasn't looking good for the people of the village.

And who where these two characters?

Well, the three-tailed fox was known as Tony, & he was surprisingly Tails' cousin, & the hedgehog was known as Monty, & he was Sonic's little brother. But how did these two manage to find themselves in the village of Bygone Island?

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: We just don't know...yet.)**

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: We'll probably think of something for that much later in the story.)**

"Monty, what are we going to do?" Tony asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sure..." Monty responded, "But if we allow ourselves to be spotted, then we'll be a part of the prisoners with the others. So, I say we'd better lay low for a while."

"But, where are we going to keep safe to?" Tony asked, as an explosion was heard.

Monty sighed before looking at their surroundings. Most of the buildings were completely destroyed by the attacks from Eggman, & the robots were scouting the areas. He then spotted a familiar workshop in the distance on the hill, & it had the familiar two-tailed symbol on the flagpole.

"There's a shelter up there!" Monty said, quietly, "Let's get to there before we are spotted!"

Complying, Tony then started spinning his three tails & lifted off the ground. He grabbed Monty by the hands, & they were soon flying through the woods, heading for the workshop on the hill, all the while somehow without being spotted.

 **( _Wow_ , Eggman & his robots must be _really oblivious_ to their surroundings)**

Anyways, Monty & Tony flew over to the workshop, before landing on the ground & observing the currently surviving wooden structure.

"Since when did Tails own a workshop?" Tony asked.

"Who knows?" Monty replied, "But we'll discuss that another time. Right now, this is our only chance of being safe from that evil man."

Wasting no more time, Monty & Tony then opened a window & climbed into the workshop, before closing it behind them. It would be highly unlikely that Eggman would also take this place down, but who knows what he'll do next.

And how long would it be, before Team Sonic found out about what was going on to the village?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **grimlock1997: So, that's chapter twelve done!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: It took us a while to complete it, but it was fun to write!**

 **grimlock1997: We have to lay back on the 'Amy getting electrocuted by Shift' gag for a little while. We were told by Fixer to stop.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: But, it doesn't mean that it'll be stopped forever... _(chuckles quietly)_**

 **grimlock1997: So, Tails has now turned into a _darker_ form of himself called _'Dark Tails'_ , & is attempting to get revenge on Sticks for not only the incident with the orchard, but also for the times she has been mean to him in the past with his ideas.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And Eggman has just token over the Bygone Village & captured Zooey, along with several other people as prisoners for his new empire. As for Monty & Tony, they have taken shelter in Tails' workshop to keep safe, but what role in the story they'll play is currently unknown.**

 **grimlock1997: Anyways, we hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 13 will be out later this week, or next week.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And until the next chapter, PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	13. Dark Vengeance & Fixer to the Rescue!

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997, Transformers, or Doctor Who.**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom/Okapi Fanatics! Before we get to today's chapter, here's the reviews from the last chapter! :D**

 **Reviews: 3**

bajy: Majorly shocked here! Was definitely not expecting this at all! Love it! And thank you for answering my question. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

grimlocl1997: Another chapter done, and another awesome piece of co-writing accomplished! :) We're doing very well so far on this story!

CyotheLion: I hate it so much when a main character goes evil.

 **Glad that you guys liked the last chapter. MontyTH saw the chapter last week, & he liked it. I guess seeing Monty & Tony in this was surprising for him. While I've seen many fanfics that have Monty, this is Tony's debut in a fanfic! :D I hope there will be more fanfics that has this three-tailed fox that is Tails' cousin. Now, on with the story! :D Take it away, Grim! :D**

 **grimlock1997: Thanx, Erik. We have now reached chapter thirteen in Bro to Bro, & we'll now be continuing on with the events from the previous chapter on Forgone Island.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: In the last chapter, Tails had been upset by Sticks (accidentally) & has now turned into _'Dark Tails',_ which is a _darker_ & a bit of a violent form of the fox. And now, Sticks is running for her life when he sets to try & kill her.**

 **grimlock1997: Meanwhile, Fixer & Slingshot are searching for Tails, but they soon come to Sticks & Erik's rescue, when _Dark Tails_ is about to kill them both.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Let's see what happens in the next chapter, shall we?**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen - Dark Vengeance/Fixer to the Rescue**

 **(Picking up from where we left off on Forgone Island...)**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the skies above the island, Fixer was piloting Slingshot across the island, in search for his brother, Tails. He was also looking out for Sticks, since he was concerned about his possible crush that he might've developed when they first met earlier in the day. And of course, he was looking out for his adoptive brother, Erik.

While flying across the island, Fixer also looked a bit uneasy, which Slingshot somehow sensed in his spark.

"Is something wrong, Fixer?" Slingshot then asked, through a computer screen in front of the control panels.

"How did you know something was bothering me?" Fixer asked.

"I can sense that something didn't seem alright within my spark..." Slingshot replied, "But it would seem that you are worried about your brother, & that girl you keep thinking about."

Fixer blushed a little bit after hearing this, since he did indeed have a bit of a crush on Sticks. But how did Slingshot known anything about this? However, realizing that this was no time to explain the situation, the fox then got back onto the main topic, & that was to find Tails, Sticks and Erik.

"They could be anywhere by now..." Fixer sighed, as he controlled the jet, "I just hope my brother hasn't gotten too upset by Sticks' accidental insult."

"I suspect that Tails has gone **dark** like I predicted earlier..." Slingshot said, "With an insult like that from one of his own friends, I wouldn't be surprised if he's now out to get his revenge on Sticks."

"What...?" Fixer asked, confused, "Oh, come on, Slingshot! There's no way that my brother could be out to kill Sticks...right?"

Suddenly, Slingshot's radar started beeping rapidly, as he picked up a strange signal from below on the ground.

"Wait a minute..." Slingshot said, "My radar's detecting three life forms running about in the jungle below us. And judging by their appearances, I guess we have found our three missing adventurers."

Fixer, feeling uneasy, quickly tapped in some buttons on the radar & he managed to get a picture of the three people running in the jungle below. The first image showed Erik the Okapi running far behind.

"Okay, there's Erik..." Fixer said, "Looks like he's running after something."

The next picture then showed Sticks running far ahead, looking panicked & sprinting at high speeds.

"There's Sticks..." Fixer continued, "Thank goodness she's still okay. Now, where's...?"

The fox then stopped talking, as the last picture then showed what looked like **Dark Tails** chasing after Sticks with a glare of anger in his **dark red** eyes. Fixer's eyes widened in shock, as he looked at his now **dark** looking brother.

"Tails?!" Fixer exclaimed loudly, "What has happened to him?!"

"Just as I predicted..." Slingshot said, "Tails has turned into a **darker** form of himself, probably caused from both the insult by Sticks,  & a mix of sadness, anger & rage. He looks powerful & unstoppable."

"And by the way his eyes are looking, I think he's trying to attack Sticks!" Fixer added, terrified, "We've got to try & stop him!"

And then thrusting the controls forwards, Fixer then had Slingshot fly faster with a small sonic boom being heard. The fox had to stop & calm Tails down, before it was too late. Although he didn't know what kind of plan he had for that.

* * *

On the ground, Sticks was still running for her life, panic & fear on her face. She was trying her very best to get away from the now **dark** fox, before he could catch up to her. I'm afraid that her accidental insult had really thrown Tails overboard. The badger had to jump across trees and bushes to dodge the energy ball blasts that had been fired at her earlier in the chase.

"Why did I have to yell at Tails?!" Sticks asked herself, "Because of me, he's now turned into a **dark** fox  & he's out to try and kill me!"

Sticks continued to run, until she managed to get out of the jungle & into the open. But just as she was about to look back to see if the fox was following her, Sticks was then suddenly grabbed at the shirt by **Dark Tails** , who had somehow caught up to her.

 **"Gah!"** Sticks exclaimed, as she was grabbed by the fox.

Dark Tails then lifted her into the air, & slammed the badger back down into the ground, hard, creating small cracks in the ground beneath her.

 ***SLAM!***

 **"Ughh!"** Sticks groaned, as she was slammed into the ground.

She opened her eyes & looked up into the red eyes of the **dark** & angry looking two-tailed fox. Fair to say, **Dark Tails** definitely had the strength  & power to bring people down to the ground & prevent them escaping.

"You ain't going anywhere, now..." **Dark Tails** said to Sticks, glaring darkly.

"P-Please T-Tails!" Sticks said, "Have mercy! You know that I didn't mean to yell at you! It was an accident!"

"Don't try & fool me with that one, you paranoid badger!" **Dark Tails** responded, "I know that you have been mean to me in the past before, especially that incident with the stupid orchard!"

Sticks' eyes widened in shock, as she remembered the orchard incident & how hurt Tails must've felt when he was forced to replant it, even after he stopped the LBS killer plants. The badger was now deeply regretting that day, & the attitude she had used on the fox.

"I thought we had forgotten about that!" Sticks said, nervously, "Its just an orchard, Tails!"

"And that was a day that I'll _never_ forgot, thanks to you!" **Dark Tails** replied back, anger in his voice, "And now, you're going to pay for the many other times that you have hurt my feelings  & criticized my inventions!"

"P-Please Tails!" Sticks cried, some tears appearing in her eyes, "I'm really sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Sticks..." **Dark Tails** answered back, before his clenched fist began glowing with purple energy.

Behind the bushes of the jungle, Erik the Okapi finally emerged, panting heavily as he did. He found it really difficult to try & catch up to people who moved faster than him, & it tired him out.

"Man!" Erik sighed, "How fast can Sticks run?"

The okapi then rubbed his eyes & stared at something with wide eyes of shock. He saw **Dark Tails** preparing to get his vengeance on Sticks. Now, it wasn't a good time for Erik to try  & catch his breath.

"Oh man!" Erik exclaimed, reaching into his pocket, "I've got to save Sticks!"

He then dug out what looked like a small metal object. However, it turned out to be no more than a Sonic Screwdriver device with a blue light on it. How much of an effect would this small weapon do to a dark fox?

Anyways, Erik then sprinted towards **Dark Tails** , who had his glowing fist pulled back, in preparation to beat the living daylights out of Sticks.

The badger had her eyes closed & her hands covered over them, as she waited for her independent end at the hands of the fox who was once her friend.

 **"Hey, Tails!"** Erik yelled out, before aiming his  Sonic Screwdriver at him.

He then pressed a button & a small pulsating noise was heard & the light shined, though nothing exciting happened. **Dark Tails** lowered his fist  & just started at the okapi with an annoyed look & his eyes half closed.

Erik stared at **Dark Tails,** before he realized that his  Sonic Screwdriver was having no effect on the fox. He lowered the small weapon & just chuckled nervously.

"Uhh...heh heh..." Erik chuckled, "I guess this has no effect...on you."

 **Dark Tails** just stared, before taking the small device from the okapi's hand, threw it on the ground  & smashed it underneath his foot. The device was heard crackling faintly, showing that it was now useless. He then grabbed Erik by the front of his jacket & slammed him down next to Sticks.

 **"Oof!"** Erik groaned, as he hit the ground, "Oh, I should've seen that one coming."

"No more fooling around..." **Dark Tails** said, powering his fist again, **"This is for the orchard, Sticks!"**

The **dark** fox then once again raised his glowing fist back, preparing to once again attack Sticks, as well as Erik. While Sticks' eyes widened in shock  & terror, Erik was really frightened by the **dark** fox.

 **"NO!"** Erik exclaimed.

 _But then..._

 ***WHAM!***

 **Dark Tails** was then suddenly pushed out of the way by a familiar Cybertronian warrior. While the fox was sent flying into the distance, Sticks  & Erik then looked up to see Slingshot standing over them, with Fixer standing beneath him.

 **"Fixer!"** Sticks  & Erik shouted in relief.

"I'm glad you guys are okay!" Fixer replied, as he then looked over to **Dark Tails** getting back up in the distance. Fixer then looked up to Slingshot.

"Slingshot, think you can create a distraction?" Fixer asked.

The Cybertronian nodded in agreement, before reaching behind his back & whipped out his sword, before walking towards the **dark** fox.

 **Dark** Tails stared at Slingshot with a glare in his eyes, before he began powering up a **dark** purple energy ball in his hand.

"You just made a big mistake..." **Dark Tails** said, before firing the energy ball.

Slingshot was quick on his feet, & he used the sword he was holding to deflect the blast, sending the energy ball flying somewhere else. And the distraction battle between the **dark** fox  & the Cybertronian began.

Behind them, Fixer came running to Sticks & Erik. He was just glad that his best friend & secret crush were safe from Tails for the time being.

"What's going on, Fixer?" Erik asked.

"No time for questions now..." Fixer replied, "I need to get you guys to safety."

The fox first held out his hand to Erik, who soon grabbed his best friend's hand & was quickly pulled back onto his feet. But while the okapi looked down at his now destroyed Sonic Screwdriver on the ground, he still made a run for a nearby tree.

Next, Fixer helped Sticks off the ground & suddenly, he lifted her off the ground & carried her in his arms, much to Sticks' surprise, & causing her to blush.

 _"F-Fixer..."_ Sticks stuttered, _"T-Thank you..."_

"No problem..." Fixer replied, blushing a bit himself, "Now, I need to get my brother to calm down and stop his **dark** form."

"What?!" Sticks exclaimed, "Fixer, are you out of your mind?! You can't stop him! He's too quick and powerful!"

"But he's my brother, Sticks..." Fixer replied, "And I need to calm him down, before he does anything that he will soon regret."

* * *

In the background, Slingshot and **Dark Tails** were still fighting each other, with the blasts being deflected off of the sword and sent away by the warrior. Fixer then ran over to the tree carrying Sticks in his arms. When he reached Erik, the fox then set Sticks onto the ground,  & ran back over to where his brother was.

Speaking of him, **Dark Tails** then finally saw that Fixer had just rescued Sticks  & Erik, & he quickly used his light speed ability & zoomed past Slingshot, & stopped right in front of his brother.

 **"Tails, stop!"** Fixer shouted, holding a hand out in front of him.

The **dark** fox stood still, staring at his brother with a **dark** glare in his red eyes.

"Fixer, get out of my way..." **Dark Tails** warned, "I don't want to hurt you, but I _will_ if I _have_ to."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, bro..." Fixer replied, "But I know that you're _not_ evil,  & you _can't_ kill Sticks."

"Sticks has always been mean to me in the past!" **Dark Tails** shouted, "She made me replant her entire stupid orchard, after I accidentally destroyed it! Not to mention the other times that she has been critical to me  & my inventions! How do you think I feel having to go through all of those problems?!"

Fixer was a bit surprised by Tails' sudden outburst, but he remained calm & concerned. Behind them, Sticks had just heard what Tails had said & she was feeling guilt-stricken about the times she had treated her friend horribly. It made a tear appear in her eye, & Erik just stood there watching in silence.

"You may have a bit of a point there, Tails..." Fixer said, calmly, "But revenge & anger's _not_ the answer to your troubles. If you hurt Sticks, then you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. Sonic wouldn't be like this,  & I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you being like this at all. Please Tails...don't let your emotions get the better of you."

 **Dark Tails** just stood there, staring at his brother for the longest time. Silence filled the air, as Slingshot was walking back over to them, placing the sword on his back again. The two-tailed fox then began to feel weak  & his **dark** power was fading away, as sadness  & guilt then began to replace his anger. Some memories of Tails & Sticks getting along in previous adventures began to play through his mind, & this was enough for the fox to realize on what he was doing.

Tails' eyes then changed back into light blue, & his fur began to slowly turn back into bright yellow. The purple aura had now disappeared, & tears were beginning to form in the fox's eyes, just as the last of his **dark** energy disappeared  & faded away into nothingness.

 _"O-Oh_...Fixer..." Tails said, trembling  & looking like he was about to cry, "You're right. What am I _d-doing?_ I've...I've become a monster!

Fixer sighed in relief, while a tear & a small smile appeared on his face.

"Come here, bro..." Fixer said, holding out a hand to Tails.

In a matter of seconds, Tails then burst into tears & ran into his brother's arms, where the two hugged each other tightly with their arms around one another.

"I'm so sorry, Fixer!" Tails cried, "I didn't know what came over me!"

 _"Shhh...it's okay, Tails..."_ Fixer said quietly, gently smoothing his brother's back, _"I'm here for you, bro. It'll be alright."_

The two stood there hugging each other for a few more seconds, before they broke their embrace & noticed Sticks & Erik walking over to them. The badger had sorrowful tears in her eyes, as she stared at the brothers. Erik just remained respectfully silent.

Tails turned to see Sticks, & he felt nervous about what she would do next.

 _"S-Sticks?"_ Tails asked, nervously and tearfully.

But then, Sticks ran to Tails & wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging him tightly & crying on his shoulder, much to Tails' surprise. However, he soon returned Sticks' embrace & hugged back while shedding tears of his own.

"Oh, Sticks!" Tails cried.

"I'm really, really sorry, Tails!" Sticks said, "I deeply regret making you replant my orchard! I was just so annoyed at the time, that I didn't realize how hurt your feelings were! I also didn't mean to be hard on you on those other times too! You're a really smart kid Tails, & I'm so glad that you're my friend!"

"I'm really sorry too, Sticks!" Tails replied, tearfully, "I didn't mean to get you paranoid in the past, or ruin your things with my machines & inventions! I'm also really sorry for nearly letting my anger & darkness kill you on the spot! I promise to never do that to you every again!"

Fixer was standing there, some tears in his eyes & wearing a smile on his face, while Erik couldn't take it anymore, & he ran over to his best friend & hugged him in a brotherly fashion, which Fixer returned.

Sticks & Tails then slowly pulled back & looked into each other's tear-filled eyes.

"I forgive you, Tails..." Sticks said, at last, "I promise to be more nice to you in the future."

"And I forgive you too, Sticks..." Tails said, "I promise to never get angry or dark at you ever again. I just hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we are, Tails..." Sticks replied, "You one of my best friends, & I'll always be there for you, from now on."

Tails gave a tearful smile to Sticks, just as the two hugged each other once again, which mended their friendship once again. They ended their embrace just after a few seconds, before the fox turned to face Erik, who had just stopped hugging Fixer.

"H-Hey, uh...Erik..." Tails began, wiping away his tears, "I'm...sorry for breaking your device. I can rebuild it for you, if you want...?"

Erik stared at Tails, before nodding his head slowly.

"That would be alright..." Erik said, "And I forgive you, Tails."

The okapi then held out his hand to the fox, before asking, "Friends?"

Tails smiled in response & took a hold of Erik's hand, before shaking it gently.

"Friends..." Tails replied, smiling.

Fixer gave a smile to the small group, & Slingshot nodded down to the Mobians, seeing that everyone was now getting along again.

"Slingshot, let's head back to the village..." Fixer said, "The others are probably worried about us."

The Cybertronian warrior nodded to the fox, before jumping into the air & transforming into his fighter jet form. Fixer, Tails & the group then climbed on board the jet, with Fixer & Erik sitting in the seats, & Tails & Sticks standing on the wingspan, sitting together as friends once again.

"Okay, hang on tight guys!" Fixer called, "We're taking off right now!"

 ***BOOM!***

And with a _sonic boom_ , Slingshot took off into the sky, which was starting to slowly change from blue to evening orange & red. Yes, this day on the island certainly was an incredible day.

But how long would Team Sonic be staying on the island for?

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**

 **grimlock1997: So, we have now finished chapter 13!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Phew! What a rush! It's been a long chapter, but it was great to write!**

 **grimlock1997: We hope that you enjoyed this action-packed chapter!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Chapter 14 will be a bit more calmer and it will focus on Team Sonic's decision on staying with Fixer and the rest of the gang. After posting this, my next story: THE RETURN OF _SONIC BOOM BLOOPERS!_ That's right! Sometime this week, or next week, Grim  & I will be writing chapter 33! Be sure to watch out for that! Next week, or next month, chapter 14 of BTB will be out. Remember to leave a review on this story after reading.**

 **Until next time...PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	14. Returning to Village & Begging to Stay

**I don't own Sonic Boom, SEGA, Sonic Boom Legends, Transformers, or anything from FixersChannel, grimlock1997, & Shadiie.**

 **Reviews: 3**

Bajy: Love this chapter! It was great! Scary, saddening, touching and sweet. I'm glad that things turned out alright in the end. Though I'm pretty sure that this will scar them for the rest of their life's even if it hasn't physically. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

CyoTheLion: I'm not your fellow decepticon, An Autobot. I still don't like Dark Tails. I prefer him as Super Tails or if the matter his fan form Iron Tails

MontyTH: This is very surprising, indeed. Thank you ^^

* * *

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: Well, here we are at chapter fourteen of Bro to Bro!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: It's been about a week since the last chapter, but we're now back on track & here we bring you the next chapter!**

 **grimlock1997: In our next chapter, Sticks, Tails, Fixer, Erik & Slingshot all return to the village, where Sonic & Co are being served at a fast food restaurant by Knave the Hedgehog.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And when Sonic decides to call it a day & leave Forgone Island to head home with his team, will Sticks & Tails manage to persuade him into staying with Fixer & Co for a week?**

 **grimlock1997: We hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen - Return to Village/Begging to Stay**

Meanwhile, back in the village of Forgone Island, Sonic & the others were currently being served by a yellow hedgehog, who was running a fast food restaurant which looked similar to Meh Burger, only it looked more friendly & alive than Dave's lousy service back on Bygone Island.

The sky had changed into a mix of orange, yellow & red, which indicated that the evening was slowly rolling in. It had been a very long day after all for Team Sonic, what with using the Tailsmobile & Blue Force One to get from Bygone Island to Forgone Island, & then traveling with them by raft, before leaving their travel machines behind on the beach, & then riding on Slingshot to the village, along with meeting Fixer & the other comical characters later in the village.

Now that's what you call a very long day.

Anyways, Sienna was at the counter, collecting the food orders from the yellow hedgehog, who was known as Knave the Hedgehog.

"Hey, thanks for taking the trouble on serving us, Knave..." Sienna said, collecting the small take away bags, "I really appreciate it that you are serving our new friends."

"It's no worries, Sienna..." Knave replied, a grin on his face, "I'm sure your new friends will enjoy what I've made for them, tonight. By the way, where are they from?"

"They come from Bygone Island. Knave..." Sienna said, "Sonic, Knuckles & Amy come from there, as well as Fixer's brother, Tails, & Sticks."

"Ahh, from another island, huh?" Knave asked, while putting some small ketchup cartons on the tray, "Well, that's something good to hear. Enjoy your meals!"

Sienna smiled back in return, before walking over to the table that she, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles & Shift were sitting at together. The porcupine then sat down & placed the order bags on the table.

"Here we are, guys..." Sienna began, "The food orders you all asked for. Knave guarantees that you'll all enjoy what he's made for all of us."

"I sure hope so..." Sonic sighed, "It's been a few hours since I've eaten anything."

"Sonic, don't be like that, will you?" Amy asked, obviously annoyed.

"What? I'm just saying..." Sonic replied, before taking a bite of the burger he was currently holding in his hands.

And while the blue leader had that, Amy had decided on eating a salad, Shift choose fries & a hot dog, Sienna had a baguette with cheese in it, & Knuckles just pretty much had the same burger as Sonic did.

And just as the group began to eat into their meals, the sound of a jet was heard in the sky. Shift looked up & he soon saw Slingshot flying towards them in the air, with Fixer & Erik in the pilot seats & Tails & Sticks standing together on the left wing.

"Hey guys, Fixer's back!" Shift said, pointing to the sky.

The group turned & looked up at the sky, before seeing Slingshot slowing his speed down in jet form, with Fixer behind the controls of it. And when Sonic & Amy saw Tails & Sticks together on the left wing, they couldn't help but smile to each other.

"Looks like Tails has made up with Sticks..." Sonic said.

"I thought it was Sticks making it up to Tails?" Amy questioned, confused.

"Meh, who cares?" Sonic said, "What matters is that they're getting along with each other again."

Then, a thought stuck his mind, as he then remembered something that he & Knuckles had discussed earlier in the forest when they first arrived.

"Speaking of which..." Sonic said to Amy, "I just remembered something that Knuckles & I thought about today based on Tails."

"Really?" Amy asked, "What's that, Sonic?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone..." Sonic responded, "Can't talk it about now, since Tails is almost near us."

Amy silently nodded in understanding, before Slingshot then finally landed on the ground, & opened the glass case in his jet form. On his wing, Tails & Sticks got off from their spot & once again stood on the ground, giving one anther friendly smiles & a bit of a hug.

"We're back!" Erik then called, as he & Fixer climbed out of Slingshot.

"Took ya long enough!" Knuckles called to them.

"Well, we had to deal with a bit of a dark matter, guys..." Fixer said, "But there's no need to panic, cause we're all fine now."

As Sticks, Fixer, Tails & Erik walked over to their friends, Slingshot then transformed back into robot form, & stood tall over the smaller Mobians. Sonic walked over to Tails, & saw that his little brother was looking much more cheerful.

"How are you feeling now, little bro?" Sonic asked, ruffling the fox's hair.

"I'm feeling much better, big bro..." Tails said, as he hugged his best friend, "Sticks & I have now put the past behind us, & we're friends again."

"And from now on, I'll be nicer to you in the future..." Sticks said to the fox, as she turned him around & gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Tails blushed a little bit from the badger's kiss of kindness, but he smiled at her & hugged Sticks a tight hug.

"Thanks Sticks..." Tails sighed.

"Your welcome, Tails..." Sticks replied, before they soon broke the hug & the badger turned to face Fixer, who was looking on with a grin.

"And thank you, Fixer..." Sticks said to Tails' fox brother, "I don't know where I'd be without you around."

"Ahh, its no problem, Sticks..." Fixer replied, "I'm always there for others, if they're in trouble."

Sticks smiled brightly, & then hugged Fixer tightly, wrapping her arms around him. Fixer blushed a bit from the hug, but he smiled & hugged her back. He also felt a bit of a tingly feeling inside of his heart. Was it...love?

 _"No, it can't be!"_ Fixer thought in his mind, _"I felt lost earlier when I first met Sticks in the forest. Though it didn't help that Erik had that romance music playing over in the background. I'm sure Sticks & I are **just** friends. Or...are we more...than that?"_

But before the fox could think about this question anymore in his mind, Sticks then pulled away from Fixer, ending their hug. This brought the fox back into realty & he quickly smiled at the badger, before Erik could suspect anything from his strange moment.

"Is something going on, Fixer?" Erik asked, grinning and nudging his brother on the shoulder.

"N-No..." Fixer replied, stuttering, "I don't know what you're talking about, Erik."

"Oh, sure I don't..." Erik teased, winking at him.

Anyways, the sun was slowly starting to set in the sky, & the atmosphere was becoming peaceful, with a mix of red & pink in the air. Sonic then spoke up, stopping the suspicious talks between the fox & okapi, and getting everyone's attention.

 **(grimlock1997's A/N: We think you guys will enjoy this next sequence based on Tails & Sticks)**

 **(Erik-the-Okapi's A/N: Grim & I had fun writing this, when we discussed the ideas for this chapter)**

"Well, Fixer..." Sonic began, "Thanks for showing us around your village, today. But, I think it's time for us get going, soon."

The last statement from the blue hedgehog made Tails and Sticks' ears jump up in shock. Did Sonic just say they would be leaving soon?

 _"Wait, we're leaving?!"_ Tails asked in his thoughts, _"But, I just met Fixer! I can't just leave him right now! I wonder if I can somehow convince Sonic for all of us to stay on Forgone Island for a week?"_

Sticks was having similar thoughts to the two-tailed fox, & she was also thinking about her possible crush on Fixer.

 _"We're leaving?!"_ Sticks asked herself, _"If we leave, I'll never see Fixer again! Think, Sticks! Think!"_

The badger was then beginning to desperately think of an idea in her mind. There was **NO WAY** that she was just going to leave Fixer behind, after just meeting him today. Tails just so happened to notice Sticks' strange thinking session, but he soon realized that she was thinking of the same thing he was just thinking about.

Sticks then came up with an idea in her mind.

 _"I know!"_ She exclaimed in her mind, _"I'll ask Sonic if we can stay here for a week! That way, it'll give me time to tell Fixer about my crush on him!"_

Since Tails & Sticks didn't want to explain about their thoughts out loud to the others, they had to say their thoughts through a telepathic discussion.

 _'Why are you begging?'_ Tails asked in his thoughts.

 _'It's a long story...'_ Sticks replied back.

 _'Don't worry...'_ Tails said, _'I trust you, Sticks. You can tell me, anything.'_

Sticks took a moment to think about telling Tails her secret, before she then took a deep breath & turned back to the two-tailed fox.

 _'Okay...'_ Sticks began, _'Tails...I think I have...a crush on...your brother, Fixer.'_

Tails' eyes widened in shock, as he heard Sticks say about crushing on his own brother, Fixer.

 _ **'WHAT?!'**_ Tails asked, shocked.

 _'Shhh! Don't yell!'_ Sticks said, quickly, _'I know it's odd...but I really like him.'_

Tails sighed, as he knew that this wasn't quite the time to discuss about the dilemma with Sticks & her crush on Fixer.

 _'Okay...'_ Tails sighed, _'We'll discuss this later. For now, we need to convince Sonic to stay here for a week.'_

 _'Okay...'_ Sticks responded, a small smile on her face, which Tails returned briefly.

"Oh, uh...okay, Sonic..." Fixer said, "If that's what you wish to do."

However, before Sonic could respond to Fixer's comment, Tails & Sticks then walked up to Sonic, & the two-tailed fox tapped him on the back of the shoulder. The hedgehog felt the touch, & he soon turned around to face both Tails & Sticks, who were standing side by side.

"Yes, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic..." Tails began, "Me & Sticks have something to ask you."

"Can we please stay here for a week, Sonic?" Sticks asked, as they got down onto their knees & started begging.

Sonic looked down at the two begging members of Team Sonic. The hedgehog wished he & his team could stay on Forgone Island for a week, but they really needed to get back to Bygone Island, in case Eggman tried to take over it again.

 **(But, the gang were unaware that Eggman has already done that by now!)**

Anyways, Sonic chuckled as he looked down at Tails & Sticks.

"Sorry, guys..." Sonic said, ruffling Tails' head, "I'd love to stay here, but we **all** need to get back home."

Tails & Sticks glanced at each other, silence heard in that air, but they knew that couldn't let Sonic get away with this one. So, they decided to use their only weapon of convincing...

...the puppy eyes.

Tails & Sticks then show Sonic their small, sparkling puppy eyes & looked up at him. However, the hedgehog wasn't so easily convinced by this, & he chuckled again to the two.

"Nice try, guys..." Sonic said, "That's not going to work on me."

Sticks glanced over to Tails, who then nodded to her, before they stood up together & started walking slowly towards Sonic. Their puppy eyes were now at a medium size, which were a little bit larger & sparkly.

Sonic then began to get a bit uneasy at seeing Tails & Sticks giving him the continuous begging puppy eyes, especially since their eyes were more larger than normal. He then started backing away from them slowly, with his hands in front of him, as Sticks & Tails continued to approach him.

The rest of the guys in the group watched with interest, as they watched the Blue Leader get begged to his near death with puppy eyes.

"H-Hey, I'm not kidding, guys!" Sonic said, nervously, "B-Back off!"

But then, Sonic wasn't able to walk backwards any further, because he soon tripped over something behind him & fell to the ground, & onto his back. He was now trapped, & both Tails & Sticks were quick to surround him with their puppy eyes.

But despite being stuck to the ground by their pleading eyes, Sonic was still trying his best to not let them get him to say yes.

"G-Guys, I'm warning you!" Sonic said, nervously, beginning to crack a little bit from the pressure of cuteness he was witnessing.

Sticks & Tails got down on their knees again to see Sonic. Only this time, their puppy eyes were now really huge! They tilted their heads at the same time, & looked at Sonic with so much cuteness & begging, that their puppy eyes were literally right in front of Sonic's small looking eyes.

There was definitely **no way** that Sonic was going to say no to them, now, especially with the rest of the gang watching them from behind.

At last, Sonic couldn't take it anymore, & he began to cry out a bit, as he stared into the fox & badger's large puppy eyes.

 **"AGHH! OK! OK!"** Sonic exclaimed, **"WE'LL STAY ON THIS ISLAND FOR A WEEK! JUST STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!"**

Hearing Sonic say this, Tails & Sticks' eyes returned to normal small size & they got back up ^ looked at each other triumphantly.

"Alright!" Sticks & Tails said together, before high-fiving each other.

"Awesome, guys!" Fixer said, impressed, "You managed to get Sonic to stay with us with only the power of cuteness! I'm really impressed!"

"Well, Tails taught me that trick back home..." Sticks said, ruffling Tails' head.

"And it worked out very well!" Tails added.

"I wouldn't want to be Sonic right now, though..." Erik pointed out, seeing Sonic now covering his eyes & panting on the ground, trying to get the image of the large puppy eyes out of his mind.

Amy came walking over to Sonic, & helped him stand up, while comforting him.

"It's okay, Sonic..." Amy said, soothingly, "The puppy eyes are no longer there. You can open your eyes now."

Sonic was still quivering a bit, but he did manage to peak through his hands, & see that everyone's eyes were still the normal small size as before. Sighing in relief, Sonic uncovered his eyes & wiped a hand over his forehead.

"Feel better now, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"A little..." Sonic sighed, "Though I'll probably won't get that image out of my mind for a day or two, at least."

While that went on, Fixer was then talking to Sienna, who had just heard about Tails & Sticks agreeing to stay on Forgone Island for a whole week with Team Sonic, & the others.

"So, Sienna..." Fixer said, "What do you think of Team Sonic staying with us for a whole week?"

"Well, I think it's a lovely idea!" Sienna replied, clasping her hands, "We just need to find them a place to live in."

"I'm sure the Forgone Island Motel will suit their needs, nicely..." Shift spoke up, pointing over to the small hotel building over in the distance.

Sienna gave a smile to the electric hedgehog & patted him on the head, in a friendly, yet teasingly manner.

"You really are a smart hedgehog, Shift..." Sienna said, giggling, "I'm surprised no one has asked you out yet."

As the porcupine then turned around, Shift sighed in a love-state, as he looked at Sienna dreamily with his eyes half closed & his electric sizzling a bit. He really liked this girl, even if she was the teenage Mayor of Forgone Island, & he'd do anything to win her heart.

Anyways, Sienna turned to Sonic & Amy, who were walking over to the group, & where Sticks & Tails was.

Sienna then said, "If you all would like to follow me, I'll get you guys booked into a room of your own at the hotel."

She then noticed that Knuckles was no where to be seen. Looking a bit confused, Sienna looked at the village surroundings, before the group then spotted Knuckles walking over to what looked like a small green duck.

"Hey, little fella!" Knuckles said to the duck, "Oh gosh, you're cute!"

The echidna then went to touch the duck, but as he did so...

 _ ***BOOM!***_

...it exploded the moment he touched it, leaving a small explosion  & a a lot of black soot all over Knuckles.

This had been another one of those explosives disguised as a duck. But, Knuckles then shook it off, as if nothing had happened.

However, he wasn't the only one doing this silly thing, for Erik was now walking over to another duck nearby. Being a little bit dumb (though not much as Knuckles), Erik assumed it to be a real duck & picked it up in his hand.

"Hey, look at you!" Erik said to it, "You're...!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The same consequence then happened, as Erik touched the duck, which exploded & left Erik covered in black soot. He felt a little woozy after taking that small explosion.

"How did I ever get through this whole day?" Erik asked himself, while sighing.

Everyone looked at the two soot covered friends, before shrugging their shoulders, just as Sienna turned back to the group.

"Anyways, let's get going, shall we?" Sienna asked, as she then led the group onwards, while Knave watched from behind the counter of his small restaurant.

"Take care, you guys!" Knave said, waving to them as they walked off.

While the trio walked on, Amy then began to talk to Sonic, quietly.

"Looks like we're staying with Tails' brother for a week..." Amy said to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah...seems that way..." Sonic replied, a small smile on his face.

"But are you sure that this is a good idea, Sonic?" Amy asked, a bit worried, "I mean, what if Eggman has noticed our absence from the village, & used it as a way of finally taking over the island & creating his empire?"

Sonic had a quick & brief think over of what Amy had just said. Even though Eggman has long desired to create his empire, Sonic, for some odd reason couldn't really get the realization into his mind. And that was rather strange for a leader of Team Sonic. And normally, Sticks would get suspicious & paranoid, but she was thinking about her crush on Fixer more than her theories.

"Nah, its most likely not, Amy..." Sonic said, brushing it off, "Eggman might be smart, but he hasn't got the nerve to turn our home into a city of machines & metal. I mean, how far can he go?"

Amy just silently nodded in understanding, although she was still a bit worried. The group continued to follow Sienna through the village to the hotel.

But was Sonic right about Eggman not taking over Bygone Island?

* * *

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room)**

In the Writer's Room, both Erik-the-Okapi & grimlock1997 were once again looking over the script they've written together for the chapter, & after just reading out that one question, made them look at one another with dull looks on their faces, before turning to the readers.

 **Erik-the-Okapi:** Of course Sonic isn't right!

 **grimlock1997:** Seriously, does nobody even read in between the chapters, nowadays?

 **Erik-the-Okapi:** (Turns the page over) I guess not. Let's just show them the answer, shall we?

 **grimlock1997:** Of course. We're nearing the end of the chapter, anyways.

 **(Cut back to the story, where Bygone Island is now shown.)**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on Bygone Island...**

Everything wasn't as normal, as Sonic thinks. The reason for that, is because the main village center was now all mechanized & robotic, with Eggman's robots walking around, taking villagers & placing them in prison cells, while some worked behind the electronics & machines of the laboratories which were once the town's civilized huts.

This wasn't Bygone Village, now...

This...was the Eggman Empire.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: So, that's chapter fourteen finally written out!**

 **grimlock1997: It's been nearly two weeks since the last update, but we needed the time to get things running again.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Especially with the anniversary of Sonic Boom Bloopers coming around the corner. We're now 6 days away from "The Revival of Sonic Boom Bloopers!" :D Be sure to watch out for that.**

 **grimlock1997: Until then...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Autobots/Decepticons!**


	15. A Week's Break (Day 1 - Part 1)

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, or grimlock1997.**

 **Reviews: 1**

bajy: Love this chapter! It was great! poor sonic... XD EXPLODING DUCKS! XD XD REMINDS ME OF MY FAVORITE SONIC BOOM EPISODE FROM SEASON 1! XD XD NEVER GETS OLD Things are not doing well on bygone island. What will happen next? What will our heroes do? Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **Thanx for that review, bajy. On with the story! :D**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Deceptiocns!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom Fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: After a week of planning & coming up with ideas, we have now gotten the next chapter of Bro to Bro ready for you all to read!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: In our next chapter of Bro to Bro, we make a return to Bygone Island, where Doctor Eggman has now completely transformed it into his long awaited Eggman Empire. And, since Team Sonic are spending a week over on Forgone Island, they're still unaware of what's going on back home. Although, Orbot & Cubot are beginning to start feeling less supportive for Eggman and his new empire.**

 **grimlock1997: And, while Zooey's sitting in her prison cell in the mechanized city, she then remembers that Tails showed her some battle skills that he had learned from Team Sonic, & even gave her a battle outfit & a Wrist Communicator. This soon gives her an idea to escape her prison cell...**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Meanwhile on Forgone Island, Tails decides to take a walk around the village, before he finds a clothes shop in the corner of the town.**

 **grimlock1997: Erik & I had fun coming up with the ideas for this chapter, & we hope that you'll enjoy them. :)**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We also hope you enjoy finding out about what happens next in our new chapter. ;)**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen - A Week's Break (Day 1 - Part 1)**

 **(A/N: The first day will be divided into two parts)**

* * *

On Bygone Island, the village that was once all peaceful & bustling with citizens, and small wooden buildings, was now merely a city of steel. The Eggman Empire had now been constructed in the heart of the whole island, with the traditional wooden buildings now all but gone, & replaced by the new high-tech metal buildings of the future.

All that could be seen in the city, were Eggman's main robots, Obliterator-Bot & Giant Robot, as they patrolled the city in search for any loose citizens of the village. Motorbugs were also seen roaming around, in search of people hiding in smaller places, which the larger robots could'nt fit through. Buzzbots also kept surveillance watch, in case they spotted people from up in the air.

As for the village people themselves, most of the citizens were put into prison cells to keep them from escaping. And while they did hope that Team Sonic would come back to rescue them & stop Eggman, what they all didn't know was that the team of heroes were currently away on another island far away, & they were now currently going to spend a week on that island, with the people they've met on there.

How long would it be, before the heroes come back home?

Anyways, in a newly built high-tech fortress, a large computer room was seen standing tall & proud in the center of the laboratory. And sitting in his trademark chair, was none other than the great, yet baboonish, Doctor Eggman. He looked at the new Eggman Empire, & gave a satisfying grin at his long-waited accomplishment.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho!" Eggman laughed, "Those idiots in Team Sonic have no idea that I have finally created my empire! Since they're away on one of their adventures, I guarantee to the Ancients that they will never find out about my take over on this pathetic village!"

Behind the scientist, his two henchbots, Orbot & Cubot, were watching their master talking to himself, & admiring his own work. The two robots glanced at each other with a bit of concern in their circuits, which was rather rare, since they usually just follow his orders without fuss.

"Uh, Cubot?" Orbot asked, quietly, "Don't you think that Doctor Eggman's taking this empire thing a little too seriously?"

"Hmm...I don't think so, Orbot..." Cubot replied, before rubbing his square head, "Though I'm feeling a tad bit nervous that he might replace us with more updated versions of us."

Orbot knew that they couldn't really discuss this while they were around Eggman, so they decided to make up an excuse to hopefully sneak away.

"Doctor Eggman..." Orbot began, "Cubot & I are...going to look around the village, just in case...we see any escaped prisoners roaming around your great empire."

As the two floating robots awaited for a reply, despite wearing nervous looks, Doctor Eggman was too busy looking over his new empire to take any interest or attention to his two useless robots. However, he did reply to Orbot, in a somewhat uninterested manner.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever..." Eggman said, not turning back, "Just be sure nobody escapes. I'm trying to get the plans together for the new slave bot suits for those idiots in the prison cells."

Orbot & Cubot silently stared at the doctor, before turning to face each other with shocked expressions. They just silently hovered out of the large computer room, where they were soon outside in the mechanized city, which was once covered in grass & nature. Once they were away from Eggman's fortress, & they made sure none of the other robots could hear them, both Orbot & Cubot then started their conversation again.

"Did you hear that, Cubot?" Orbot asked, feeling scared, "Our very own creator, the great Doctor Eggman, is going to make his prisoners into slaves, using mech suits!"

"But he can't do that!" Cubot agreed, "He already has robots like us, & the larger ones doing his bidding! Why would he want to enslave people?"

"I don't know, old pal..." Orbot replied, "But I think the doctor's taking this new empire thing a bit too far. I thought he was just going to turn this village into his long awaited Eggman Empire, but now that he plans to enslave the innocent lives of people, I just can't see him being great anymore."

"What are we going to do now?" Cubot asked.

Orbot then started thinking of something in his circuits. As much as he hated to betray Eggman, the very person who created him & Cubot, there was just no way that they would let the mad scientist get away with his empire, especially if it meant innocent lives needed to be saved from enslavement.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do next, old friend..." Orbot said to Cubot, "We're going to find where Team Sonic have gone to, & bring them back to stop Eggman, & his empire, and then free the people of Bygone Island."

"But, how do we find Team Sonic?" Cubot asked, "If they've gone on another adventure, then they have to be far away right now."

"Well, in that case, we go looking for clues, Cubot..." Orbot replied, "Let's head over to Tails' Workshop, to see if we can find anything there."

The two small floating robots then quickly hovered off through the city of steel, passing the patrolling Motorbugs as they did. If they wanted to stop Eggman from causing anymore harm to Bygone Island, then they needed to find Team Sonic. Although we can hardly see them finding the heroes at near night time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, over on Forgone Island...**

The sun was slowly rising over the horizon of the island, as the sky began to slowly change from dark blue to light early morning blue. Birds were quietly chirping in the air, while the grass was blowing gently in the breeze of the cool wind. The Legends Village was very quiet, & there wasn't a single person outside wandering around the town, or the buildings.

Over in the Forgone Island Motel, Tails was just waking up in his guest bedroom, which he shared with his older brother, Sonic. Rubbing his eyes gently, the two-tailed fox smiled at the sight of the rising sun, which was making the ocean in the distance sparkle brightly.

"Wow, Fixer certainly lives on a lush island..." Tails said to himself, "I'm really looking forward to spending time with him, & looking around the town itself. Perhaps this village has more to offer than meets the eye."

Looking at his sleeping hedgehog brother in the bed for the last time, Tails then placed his goggles over his head, strapped on his toolbelt, put his shoes & gloves on, & made his way over to the door. Being as quiet as he could, the fox then left the guest room & made his way over to the elevator down in the corridor.

 _'Things have been strangely quiet I have noticed...'_ Tails thought, as he approached the elevator, _'Sticks hasn't been paranoid, since yesterday's incident in the forest with my **dark** powers, Sonic hasn't been superstitious about Eggman,  & Shift always seems to be in daydream land, whenever he's around Sienna.'_

Tails pressed the button on the elevator, & after a few seconds, the metal doors opened up slowly, & the kitsune stepped into the smart-looking elevator. He looked at a button pad on the side of the wall next to him, & pressed the G button, which meant 'Ground Floor.'

'I wonder how Zooey's doing back home?' Tails then asked himself, as the doors closed shut.

* * *

 **Back on Bygone Island...**

Somewhere in the mechanized city of the Eggman Empire, there was a large building which was the prison area of the city. This was where Doctor Eggman now kept the citizens of the village as prisoners, and prevent them from escaping and trying to flee the island.

Along the corridors, robotic Eggman guards were pacing the floors of the prison cells, which had multiple cells and trapped villagers seen within them. The 'prisoners' included: Mayor Fink, Lady Walrus, Mike the Ox, Child Monkey, Lady Goat, & even oddly enough, Dave & the Lightning Bolt Society.

"Why are we in here?" Dave asked aloud, "We're evil too, you know!"

An Eggman prison guard came walking up to the cell where Dave was complaining from, & tuned to face him, where it was revealed that these robots were one-eyed robots.

"Because you're **not** actual villains..." The robot said, "Now, stop your whining."

As the robot marched off again, Dave just grunted & sat onto the ground, crossing his arms & sulking. How he & his lame brigade managed to get put into this prison we shall never know.

Anyway, somewhere along the corridor of the prison cells, Zooey was seen sitting in her cell, looking a bit worried. She was really hoping that Eggman doesn't make her into his slave for his empire. The last thing that she didn't want to be doing was be a slave to the guy, who has been trying to take over Bygone Island for several years, before finally succeeding just a few hours ago.

Zooey sighed as she could stare at the floor, deep in thought & trying her best not to let out any tears. All she could think about was her boyfriend, Tails.

"Oh, Tails..." Zooey said to herself, "I really wish you were here to rescue me from this dark prison cell. There would be nothing I would want more than to have you by my side."

The fox was really lucky to have Tails in her life, especially since they were in a romantic relationship. There would be no other guy that Zooey would date, because Tails would always be the right guy for her. It was like he was her knight in shining Armour.

Then, a sudden memory started playing in her mind, & it was a recent one too, because she could remember it quite easily.

 ** _"Wait a minute!"_** Zooey thought, _"Tails had just recently shown me about the skills he learned from his team. And if I can remember correctly, he taught me those skills & gave me an outfit to wear."_

* * *

 **(Cue Flashback)**

In the recent week, before the whole adventure to Forgone Island, both Tails & Zooey were standing in the village together, where Zooey was wearing a battle outfit that looked similar to Amy's outfit.

The only difference was, the outfit was red like Zooey's dress, with white buttons & orange sports tape on the waist. Zooey was also wearing red sports tape on her arms, a Wrist Communicator on her hand, red leggings on her legs & she wore orange, red & white sports shoes. Her hair was also tied up in a red ponytail so it wouldn't in the way. Fair to say, Zooey looked quite different wearing this outfit.

 **(A/N: If you want to see what Zooey looks like in this flashback, & onwards, check out my DeviantArt page, & click on my "Tails & Zooey" folder in Favorites. The link's on my Profile page.)**

"Alright, Zooey..." Tails said, smiling to her, "Since you now have a battle outfit I designed for you, I'm sure that you'll learn these skills very quickly, with my help."

"You never cease to amaze me, Tails..." Zooey replied, her blue eyes sparkling.

Tails giggled, before standing back to show his girlfriend the first trick he used, while using a tied up Dave the Intern as a 'target' for practice.

"Okay, Zooey..." Tails said, "Here's the first trick that Sonic taught me, & this move's the kick across the stomach."

Dave was tied & gagged, so he couldn't do anything to stop the two foxes, but just grunt, as he attempted to try & break free, to very little avail.

Zooey then watched with interest, as Tails kicked Dave across the stomach with his foot, which resulted in the 'target' groaning in pain. Tails turned to Zooey, who was quite impressed by her boyfriend's slick kick.

"Okay, sweetie..." Tails said, smiling, "Now you try it!"

"Okay!" Zooey replied, as she prepared to run up to Dave to perform her new kick.

After taking a deep breath, Zooey then ran up to the 'target', & then jumped kicked him across the stomach, using her new shoes.

 **"Hi-Yah!"** Zooey exclaimed, as she kicked Dave, which made him groan loudly.

Tails watched Zooey give the 'target' a hard kick & he immediately grinned at his girlfriend. She was already learning fast, especially since she was wearing a new outfit to suit her skills.

"Nice kick, Zooey!" Tails complimented, "You're really learning a lot!"

"Hehe, thanks Tails!" Zooey replied, hugging her boyfriend.

"Ok, Zooey, this next skill I'm going to show you is one of the most powerful moves that Team Sonic has ever shown me. This is what they call the 'Grab & Slam'. Though, you may want to stand back."

Zooey gave a nod, as Tails walked back a bit to make another one of his charges towards the 'target'. Taking a deep breath, Tails bowed slightly, before he ran up towards the tied up 'villain'. He then grabbed Dave by the legs, & jumped into the air, while spinning the tied up 'target' around.

 **"Slam Dunk!"** Tails exclaimed.

He then threw Dave down onto the ground, which caused a bit of a thud, & a loud muffled groan from Dave. Tails looked down at the 'target' & smiled proudly, before turning to Zooey, who looked surprised.

"Wow, Tails!" Zooey said, 'That was amazing!"

"Indeed it was..." Tails replied, as he picked Dave back up, "Now, it's your turn."

Nodding, Zooey bowed slightly, just like Tails did, & then she ran forwards to Dave, grabbed by the legs & jump-spinned into the air, with Dave once again being spun round.

"Hi-Yahh!" Zooey yelled, as she then slammed the 'target' back into the ground.

With a mighty slam, the vixen tossed the 'target' to the ground, which made the ground shake a little bit, & it definitely made Tails look very surprised. He had no idea that Zooey could have some power within her.

Dave was heard groaning again, as Zooey looked up to Tails, & gave a successful smile to him.

"What do you think of that, Tails?" Zooey asked, flicking her tied hair through her hand.

Tails couldn't say anything at the moment. He was just so surprised by his girlfriend's amazing skills, & he wasn't expecting Zooey to be like that in front of him.

"Wow!" Tails exclaimed, "Zooey, that was awesome!"

"I think it was awesome too!" Zooey agreed, grinning, "So, do you think I'm ready to fight enemies, sweetie?"

Tails walked over to Zooey, & gently took a hold of her hands, before hugging her tightly. The vixen returned the hug with a smile on her face, feeling proud of herself, & her new skills.

"I believe you're ready for battle, Zooey..." Tails replied, "Remember though, if you ever get into trouble if I'm not around, then just put on your battle outfit & remember the skills that I taught you."

Zooey smiled & nodded, as the two remained hugging tightly, before they pulled back & looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Tails..." Zooey sighed.

"I love you too, Zooey..." Tails replied, as he gently cupped Zooey's face in his hands.

The two then moved closer to each other, & shared a kiss together, while Dave was left groaning in pain beneath them.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

Zooey came out of her thoughts from the flashback, as she then got a smile on her face. Quickly getting out a bag from behind her, Zooey then dug out her battle outfit, which was folded neatly, while her wrist communicator & sports shoes lied at the bottom of the bag.

With her outfit, & fighting skills, Zooey would be able to escape from the prison & try to find a shelter somewhere away from the Eggman Empire.

 _'I just need to find a way to get changed, without anyone seeing me...'_ Zooey thought, as she looked at the gate to the left.

It was then, an Eggman prison guard came marching down the corridor, & looked into Zooey's cell. This gave the vixen a clever idea.

"Excuse me?" Zooey called, "I have some new clothes that my friend, Amy gave to me before she went away. I was just wondering if you could please cover the cage over, while I try them out?"

The robot just stared at the vixen with an emotionless look in its one eye, but being as oblivious to Zooey's plan of escape, the robot complied & went over to a large tarp that was seen lying on the floor. Picking it up, the robot then covered the bars of the prison gate & held it there. Zooey gave a smile, as her cage was now covered.

"Thank you!" Zooey called, "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

The vixen grinned to herself, as she looked at her battle outfit, before unfolding it.

"Now we'll see who's the smart one..." Zooey said quietly to herself.

* * *

 **Back on Forgone Island...**

Meanwhile, back with Tails, he was now walking around the village, wearing his usual attire. The sun was now a bit higher in the sky, & the blue sky was brighter than earlier, with only a few little clouds dotted about in the air. It felt more like spring time than summer.

"Wow, it's certainly a nice day, today..." Tails said to himself, "We may get nice weather back home, but this is beautiful! Forgone Island really has a springtime feeling to it."

As Tails ventured further through the village, he soon came across a small clothes shop in the corner of the town. The sign said 'Open', & there were several racks of clothes hanging in the windows. Tails looked at himself, & he then came up with a neat little idea.

"Maybe since we're here for the week, why don't I try on some clothes?" Tails asked himself, "I mean, it would be a nice little change to wear something rather than my usual toolbelt & goggles."

Grinning, Tails then walked over to the clothes shop & pushed the door open. As he went in, the door made a small ring, which meant there was a bell attached to it. But, just what would he be wearing once he comes back out?

* * *

 **Back on Bygone Island...**

In the still covered up prison cell, Zooey had now finished changing into her battle outfit, & was also wearing her red sports tape on her arms, her Wrist Communicator on her right hand, & her sports shoes were on her feet. Zooey's normal dress & slippers were in the back she had somehow brought.

Anyway, Zooey was looking at herself with a small pocket mirror, as she overlooked herself in her outfit. Smiling, she looked over to the still covered up gate of the cell, & then reached into the mirror for a small metal pin she kept.

"Now, time for me to make my escape..." Zooey said to herself, as she placed the pocket mirror away & walked over to the door.

Because the tarp didn't actually cover the door frame, it allowed for Zooey to use her small pin & unlock the combination to the door. After some twists & turns, the door quietly unlocked, & Zooey carefully opened the door, ready to make a run for it.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Zooey called, before going into a fighting stance.

The Eggman robot on the other side then removed the tarp from the cell gate, & it was about to turn back round, before Zooey ran up to it, & kicked its one eye in, cracking the glass on it, & blinding it temporarily. The robot didn't even have any time to react, as it was getting beaten by the vixen.

 **"Hi-Yah!"** Zooey exclaimed, before kicking the robot in the legs, punched it under the rather weak chest,  & slammed it into the ground, breaking it into small pieces & deactivating it quickly.

Looking down at it, Zooey smirked as she dusted off her arms.

"That's what happens when you fall victim to girl power..." Zooey said, "Now, time to get out of this place, before anymore gauges see me."

And because the prison itself had _**NO**_ security cameras, Zooey managed to get herself out of the prison center with ease,  & none of the other guards seemed to have noticed her disappear, because Zooey was using the skills that Tails showed her just over a week ago.

But, where will Zooey find shelter for the time being?

* * *

 **End of Chapter Fifteen**

 **grimlock1997: So, Eggman's really taking the Eggman Empire scheme too far, as he now plans to create mech suits, & make the villagers in the prison cells his slaves! But, Orbot & Cubot no longer wish to be a part of this madness, & so they set off to find some clues on where Team Sonic could be.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And on Forgone Island, Tails has woken up to a fresh start of the morning, in the Forgone Island Motel, as he decides to explore Fixer's village, before heading into a clothes shop to buy some clothes to wear for a change.**

 **grimlock1997: And as for Zooey, she remembers that Tails taught her some skills & tricks that he learned from Team Sonic, & that he also gave her a battle outfit, with sports shoes & a Wrist Communicator.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And now that Zooey's free from the prison, how will she find shelter, what with the City of Steel now dominating the village of Bygone Island?**

 **grimlock1997: Chapter 16 will be posted probably next week or sometime between March & April.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Until next time...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Autobot, Decepticons, Sonic Boom fans, & Okapi followers!**


	16. A Week's Break (Day 1 - Part 2)

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, or MontyTH.**

 **Reviews: 2**

bajy: Finally got to reading this chapter! I was not expecting this either, love it! It was great! Tails is getting a new outfit, and Zooey's a new fighter! Eggman has gone mad with power and the only ones other then the Vixen who are deeply concerned about this and are now looking for the Sonic Boom gang to stop eggman are Orbot and Cubot. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

grimlock1997: This chapter was quite an interesting one for us to write. :) It was well worth planning this for a whole week to write it out. :)

* * *

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom Fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: In our next chapter of Bro to Bro, we switch between Forgone Island & Bygone Island. Tails has gotten himself a new pair of clothes to wear for the first time, before he spends the day with his brother, Fixer. While hanging out together, Fixer asks about how his brother can fly, & also discuss about his crush on Sticks.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Meanwhile, in Eggman's Empire on Bygone Island, Zooey manages to sneak her way through the City of Steel, before she meets Tony & Monty in Tails' Workshop. Then, Orbot & Cubot arrive & explain about Eggman's Plan to make the people of the village his slaves in mech suits.**

 **grimlock1997: Once Monty & Tony find a note from Tails saying that he and his friends have gone to Forgone Island, Zooey, along with Tony, Monty, Orbot & Cubot, decide to go & find the heroes on the island & tell them about the Eggman Empire.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We had fun planning this chapter out, and we hope that you guys will enjoy reading this chapter. :)**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen - A Week's Break (Day 1 - Part 2)**

 **Continuing from where we left off...**

Back on Forgone Island, Tails was now coming out of the clothes shop in the town, and he was now wearing a red t-shirt & a pair of beige shorts. It was also his first time wearing clothes, since he always just wore his tool-belt & goggles. However, he still had goggles, but they had blue-and-green lenses. His tool-belt and normal goggles were placed in a small carrier bag that he had gotten with the clothes.

He was also wearing sandals instead of his shoes, which now showed his bare yellow-&-white feet. And he had put his pilot gloves in the bag, & put on a pair of blue-&-green finger-less gloves, which also showed his yellow fingers. Yep, fair to say, Tails definitely looked a bit different in this appearance, & he was certainly ready for his one week holiday on Forgone Island.

Looking over himself, Tails smiled at his new fashion look, as he walked out into the town center.

"Man, it feels really good to wear some clothes for once..." Tails said to himself, "I wonder why I never considered wearing any in the first place?"

Looking at the readers for a brief second, Tails then just shrugged his shoulders, before he started walking off into the village again. The town itself looked almost identical to Bygone Village, though this town looked like it had more to offer than the other island.

As Tails went to explore, he soon heard the sound of his fox brother, Fixer, calling his name out from behind him.

"Hey, Tails!" Fixer said, making Tails turn around.

Tails smiled brightly at the sight of his brother, before he ran over to him & wrapped his arms around Fixer, giving him a brotherly hug, which Fixer was quick to return. The two fox brothers just stood there hugging for a few seconds, before they broke off their embrace & smiled at each other.

"Hi Fixer!" Tails said, "What are you doing out here, bro?"

"Ha-ha!" Fixer laughed, "Well, I just saw you coming out with new clothes on, & I was wondering if you'd like to hang out in the town?"

Tails' smile brightened, as he then hugged Fixer again, which made his brother laugh again, & smooth the bangs on his forehead.

"Sure Fixer!" Tails said, "Let's get going, bro!"

Chuckling, Fixer then walked alongside Tails, as the two brothers then headed off into the main town, where it was just slowly starting to come to life, with he aid of the sunshine.

"I like your new fashion style, bro..." Fixer then complimented, "It makes you look really cool."

"Aw, thanks Fixer..." Tails replied, as they laughed together.

Then, Fixer asked Tails a question, which was something that the two-tailed fox wasn't actually prepared to answer.

"Say Tails, can I ask you something?" Fixer asked.

"Sure thing..." Tails replied, "What's the question?"

"How do you fly using your tails?" Fixer asked, which made Tails feel surprised & shocked.

How was he going to explain this to his brother?

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back on Bygone Island...**  
 **...or in the Eggman Empire.**

The City of Steel was being patrolled by a couple of Motorbugs, which were on the look out for any escaped prisoners or villagers in hiding. The larger robots, like Obliterator-Bot, Giant Robot & a few one-eyed Eggman robot guards, were also looking out for any prisoners, although they mostly just marched up & down the streets of the former village.

Anyways, Zooey was now currently sneaking around the metal city in the night, all the while being surprisingly skilled & quiet throughout the move through the robot-guarded area. Since she was now wearing her battle outfit, Zooey would be able to take on some robots, small or at least half her size.

 _"Eggman's really done it, this time..."_ Zooey thought, as she ran behind an oblivious Obliterator-Bot, before looking round it,  & proceeded to run across behind a building.

Zooey then came across a small army of six Motorbugs, who instantly swiveled round & tried to attack her. But, the vixen was soon quick on her feet, & started destroying them with her skills.

 **"Hi-Yah!"** Zooey yelled, smashing a Motorbug, before lifting another one  & throwing that one onto the ground, breaking it.

 **"Take this!"** Zooey shouted, as she kicked another one,  & then smashed one in a wall.

After a minute or so, Zooey had destroyed the small Motorbug army, & she proceeded to move along through the City of Steel. And even after all of that, non of the larger robots could even hear what had just happened.

 _ **Seriously,**_ how stupid are these robots?

Moving on, Zooey finally got out the Eggman Empire, as she ran through to the only part which was unmechanized, & actually showed some trees. It was also then, that Zooey saw Tails' Workshop up in the distance on the hill it usually stands from, & looking at it from in the distance, it was pretty much the only place where it hasn't been demolished yet.

She also saw a light coming from the window of the workshop, although Team Sonic weren't here, since they were on an adventure, & nobody else, not even Tails, would leave the light on.

"Hmm..." Zooey said, "If Tails is not on this island, then who could be inside his workshop? I think I'd better investigate this, in case someone tries to steal his toolbox again."

With her sports shoes on, Zooey then began running up the steep hill towards the slightly lit up workshop in the distance. As she went by, both Orbot & Cubot had been hiding themselves behind a tree, although this wasn't like that whole _'eavesdropping for a kidnapping'_ hiding. No. This was more of _'an idea forming in their minds'_ hiding.

The robots watched Zooey go by, before turning to face one another, with a bit of rare hope in their circuitry.

"Did you see that, Cubot?" Orbot asked.

"Yeah, I sure did!" Cubot said, "Maybe Zooey could help us in stopping Eggman's secret plan?"

"Hmm..." Orbot said, "I don't know whether or not she will help us...but it's at least worth a try, old friend."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cubot asked, Let's go!"

And with that slight order, both Orbot & Cubot then followed after Xooey, as they travelled towards the hill where the workshop stood on top of it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Tails and Fixer...**

Back in the Village of Forgone Island, the two fox brothers were still in the town hanging out together, where Tails was showing Fixer how he could fly with his twin tails. And judging by the look on Fixer's face, he was really impressed by his brother's ability to fly using only his tails.

"...And so, by using only my twin-tails, I have been gifted with the ability to fly..." Tails explained, as he hovered above the ground, while looking at Fixer.

"Whoa, now that's awesome, Tails!" Fixer complimented, before asking, "How did everyone else react to your ability to fly with twin-tails?"

The question made Tails' smile fade a bit as he then landed on his feet again. He walked over to Fixer, & looked into his eyes. And Fixer could see that his brother didn't seem too keen about his past.

"Well, a year after I met Sonic, just five years ago..." Tails began to say, "I was once made fun of by some of the people in the Bygone Island Village, just because I had two tails, & not to mention that it was a birth defect. Some people used to tease me, but Sonic stood up for me & told them to back off, because if they messed with me & my twin-tails, then they'd have to mess with my older brother, Sonic, first."

Fixer felt a bit sorry for his brother about being teased for his two-tails, but he was glad that Tails had an older brother like Sonic to help stand up for him, in times when he needed comfort. So, Fixer felt that he should give his little brother some comfort too.

"Aww, come here, little bro..." Fixer said, opening his arms out for a hug.

Tails smiled, before he hugged his brother tightly, while wrapping his arms around him. Fixer grinned & returned the brotherly hug, as the fox brothers stood there for a few seconds, hugging. They soon ended the embrace, before Fixer asked Tails another question.

"Tails, do you mind if I ask you another question?" Fixer asked.

"Go ahead..." Tails replied, smiling.

Fixer was then starting to think about his crush, Sticks. While he had only just met the badger yesterday in the forest, as well as saving her & Erik from being killed by **Dark Tails,** the green-eyed fox just couldn't stop thinking about this girl,  & he was also slightly in a trance, when they met yesterday.

He was a bit hesitant at first to talk to Tails about this, but he knew that Tails was friends with Sticks, & that he could possibly trust him to explain about his new feelings for the girl. So, he decided to ask the question anyways.

 _"Uhh..."_ Fixer began, stuttering a bit, _"H-Have you ever had a c-crush on a g-girl?"_

Tails looked surprised by his brother's question, since he once again wasn't expecting a question like this to come from Fixer. However, thankfully, Tails was in a relationship with Zooey, so he knew a bit about romance and relationships.

"Of course, bro..." Tails said, smiling, "I know what it's like having a crush on a girl."

"Really?" Fixer asked, surprised, "But how, bro?"

"I have a girlfriend..." Tails replied, grinning, while blushing a bit.

Now this really made Fixer looked surprised. He didn't even know that Tails had a girlfriend! How come he didn't know this yesterday?

* * *

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room)**

In the Writer's Room, both _Erik-the-Okapi_ & _grimlock1997_ read over that exact same question,  & just glanced at each other awkwardly.

Erik-the-Okapi: Uhh...how do we get out of this one?

grimlock1997: (shrugs) Just pretend this question was never written into the script.

Erik just nodded, as the two went back to reading the script again.

 **(Cut back to the story)**

* * *

"You have a girlfriend?" Fixer asked, "So...you're in a relationship?"

"That's right, bro..." Tails replied, "Her name's Zooey, & she's the most beautiful & sweetest girl I've ever met."

Fixer just looked at Tails for a few seconds, before he started grinning at the two-tailed fox. It looks like his brother knew a bit on getting girls. He then spoke to Tails once again, as he got back onto the subject of his own crush.

"That's awesome to here, Tails!" Fixer said, "Now, you see... I have a...crush on your friend, Sticks."

Tails looked surprised by Fixer's little confession, while the green-eyed fox just blushed a bit.

"You also have a crush on her?" Tails asked.

"Um...y-yes..." Fixer responded, chuckling a bit, "And I was wondering...if you know if she likes me or not?"

Tails then remembered about the telepathic conversation that he had with Sticks just yesterday, when they begged Sonic to stay for a week. Sticks did mention she had a crush on his brother, & while that surprised him, Tails knew that he also had to discuss this with Sticks whenever he saw her next.

Smiling, Tails then placed a hand on Fixer's shoulder.

"Well, I think she likes you, bro..." Tails said.

"R-Really?" Fixer asked, unsure.

"Well, I haven't seen anything wrong with you guys, and you both get along really well..." Tails replied, "So, maybe there's a possibility that she likes you too, Fixer. Maybe the two of you might be a bit shy to admit your feelings for one another."

Fixer took in those words carefully, as they floated around inside of his head. When he first met Sticks yesterday, both he & the badger were a bit nervous to each other, though they seemed to be nearly transfixed with one another. Though, it didn't help that Erik was playing romantic music in the background. Other than that, Fixer did seem to really like Sticks, despite her being paranoid and crazy after the incident with Tails yesterday.

Anyways, the fox smiled at his younger brother, while smoothing the bangs on his head once again.

"Perhaps I should think of a way to try & tell Sticks my feelings for her..." Fixer said, while blushing a bit, "But, how can I do that?"

"When I had a crush on Zooey..." Tails said, "I followed terrible advice from my own friends, which only drew her away further. It wasn't until Eggman actually gave me good advice & told me to just be confident in myself, & not copy others. He then had his robot capture Zooey, & I managed to save her from that robot, before she gave me a kiss & started returning my feelings."

Fixer just stared, not believing on what he was hearing. But, if he was to win Sticks over, then he would have to take Tails' advice & just be confident in herself.

"Well, okay..." Fixer said, "I think I might give that a try sometime."

The fox then hugged his brother, who immediately returned the brotherly embrace.

"Thanks, Tails..." Fixer said.

"No problem, bro..." Tails replied, before breaking the embrace & saying, "Now what do you say that we enjoy a day of hanging out together? As brothers?"

"Sure thing!" Fixer replied, "Let's get going!"

And with a bit of a laugh, Tails & Fixer then walked off together into the village to spend the day together as true brothers. And despite that Fixer was his fox brother, Tails knew that Sonic would always be his best friend & first brother.

Let's check on Monty & Tony, shall we?

* * *

 **Back on Bygone Island...**  
 **...Near the Eggman Empire...**

In Tails' Workshop, the two friends, Monty the Hedgehog & Tony the Fox, were sitting on the couch together, watching television as they stayed safe & sound inside the two-tailed fox's home. And wasn't it just surprising that despite the fact there was a massive robotic based city in the center of the island, the television network & the Wi-Fi systems were still operational?

But, that doesn't seem to matter, because that's not the point of the story.

Anyways, the two were watching the television together, as Tony yawned & stretched his arms in the air. They had slept overnight in the workshop, & they still had no idea on where Tails or his friends could be. But one thing's for sure, Monty & Tony just couldn't sit around & wait for them to return.

"You know what, Monty?" Tony asked, as he got off the couch.

"What, Tony?" Monty asked, feeling a bit bored.

"We should go & look for clues in this place, to see where Cousin Tails has gone to..." Tony replied, "Surely, they must've left a note or something to tell us where they went."

But before Monty could even respond to that statement, there was a knock on the front door, & the two friends just looked at it from the short distance of the living area. Then, Tony rushed towards it.

"I got it!" Tony said, running to it.

"Tony, don't answer it!" Monty exclaimed, "It could be a robot looking for us, & wanting to put us into that evil person's prison!"

But it was no good, because Tony had already reached the door & grabbed the handle of it. And before Monty could even warn him again, Tony opened the door anyways, & who he saw next nearly made him jump in fright.

Standing in the doorway was Zooey, in her battle outfit. She was wearing a concerted look on her face, as she looked down at the three-tailed fox.

"Uhh...h-hello?" Tony asked, shaking a little.

"Hello..." Zooey said, in a gentle yet concerned voice, "Have you seen Tails or Sonic?"

Hearing those names, Monty came rushing over to Tony, who was starting to slowly stop shaking, but did move behind the smaller hedgehog & cower behind him.

"Did you say, Sonic...& Tails?" Monty asked, before saying, "We know them!"

Zooey looked a bit surprised by the little hedgehog's comment on knowing Sonic & Tails. She then came inside & closed the door behind herself, before bending down onto her knees & looking more closer to the hedgehog & fox in question.

"What are your names, if I might ask?" Zooey questioned.

"My name's Monty the Hedgehog..." Monty said, "And I'm Sonic's little brother. And this behind me's Tony the Fox. He's Tails' cousin."

Zooey could only just stare at the two little guys with a bit of wide eyes of surprise. She didn't that Sonic had a little hedgehog brother, but she definitely didn't know that her boyfriend, Tails, had a cousin!

"You're Sonic's little brother?" Zooey asked, stunned, before looking at Tony & saying, "And you're Tails' cousin?"

While Monty nodded in response, Tony could only just shake his head slowly from behind. To break the awkward silence, & to switch the subject, Monty then spoke up.

"Anyways..." Monty began, "We came here to keep safe away from _the evil man_ who's turned that village into a City of Steel. We were just about to try  & find some clues on where Sonic & Tails have gotten to."

" _A-And,_ we wanted to see their friends too..." Tony added, feeling less scared  & coming out from behind Monty.

Zooey nodded in response, before saying, "Well, I just broke out of Eggman's prison using my fighting skills, & I'm looking for Tails & Sonic myself."

"But, where could they have gotten to?" Tony asked, feeling like a detective.

Then, another knock on the door was heard, as Tony then once again hid behind Monty, while Zooey looked at the door & slowly walked over to it. This time, it could be a robot looking for them, & try to drag them back to the prison cells. Luckily though, Zooey had her skills that Tails taught her, & this time, she was ready to fight whatever was looking for them.

"Don't worry, you guys..." Zooey said, "I'll make sure that whoever this is doesn't take us all back to prison."

Quietly walking to the door, Zooey approached it & grabbed the handle, before another knock was heard on it. Opening the door a bit, Zooey prepared herself to face whatever it was, before throwing the door open & throwing a punch at it.

 **"Hi-Yahh!"** Zooey shouted, as she hit the stranger with her fist.

What she then heard next was whirring & clonking about, as she soon saw that Orbot & Cubot were at the doorstep, & Zooey had unintentionally punched Cubot, & caused his head to spin around & spark a bit.

The yellow robot's head spin a little more, before slowing & stopping, clunking a bit & whirring. Cubot groaned & moved his head straight again, with a reassuring 'clunk.'

"Watch where you're hitting me, pal!" Cubot exclaimed, sounding like a drunk guy.

"Oops!" Zooey said, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright..." Orbot said, "Cubot has had worse when Dave disassembled him one time."

Zooey just nodded, before asking, "What are you guys doing here? And shouldn't you be working for Eggman?"

"That's the reason why we have come to find you, Zooey..." Orbot said, "Because...Eggman has really gone too far with his empire."

Zooey's expression went from concerned to curious, as she knew Eggman could be trouble whenever he did something evil or fiendish. And this time, it sounded serious. Monty & Tony then walked over to the door & saw Orbot & Cubot.

"What's going on?" Zooey then asked.

Orbot & Cubot glanced at one another, thinking about what Eggman had said. At first, they were hesitant, but they knew that if they needed to stop their out of control master & save the villagers from becoming slaves, then they needed to explain the situation.

At last, Orbot spoke up, & he decided to explain the plot.

"Doctor Eggman has decided to create some mech suits that will make the people in his prison cells his very own slaves for the Eggman Empire..." Orbot explained, "And when we heard of this, we knew that we had to find Sonic the Hedgehog, to see if he can stop his evil plan & save the villagers."

"Slaves?" Monty & Tony asked, before they glanced at each other in fear.

"Eggman wants to make the people of the village his slaves?" Zooey asked, shocked, "Why would he do that?"

"We don't really know.." Cubot said, "But one things for sure...this is one of the few time that I really don't like one of his evil schemes."

"So, we were hoping that you'd might be able to possibly help us find Team Sonic, & stop Doctor Eggman, before the whole townspeople become his slaves."

Zooey stared at the two robots, like if she was trying to fall for a trick made by Eggman. But seeing the look in their eyes, they weren't kidding this time, & neither was the mad doctor. The thought of the villagers becoming his slaves in mech suits just felt spine chilling, especially since Eggman hasn't once thought of this plan, until tonight.

It was also rare for Orbot & Cubot to actually turn against Eggman, & this time, they weren't following their creator's plan & they actually wanted to stop him.

Eventually, Zooey nodded & said, "Of course we'll help you guys. I was looking for Team Sonic, & these two here were about to look for clues to find out where they've gone to."

Then, Tony came back out with a note in his hands, & judging by the hand writing, it was obviously Tails' handwriting.

"Found something!" Tony said, walking out, "Tails has left a note on his fridge."

"What does it say, buddy?" Monty asked.

"It says that Tails & his friends have gone to find his brother, who's named 'Fixer'..." Tony said, "The location they've gone to is Forgone Island."

"First Sonic has a brother, & now Tails has a brother?" Zooey asked, feeling confused by this relative thing.

"I didn't even know Tails had a brother!" Tony said, "But whoever this 'Fixer' is, I'd like to meet him!"

"So, are you all willing to help us find Sonic?" Orbot asked, hopefully.

"Of course!" Zooey said, before turning to Monty & Tony, "Are you two ready for an adventure of your lifetimes?"

"You bet we are!" Monty said, enthusiastically, feeling ready like Sonic.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure!" Tony added, "I'm definitely in!"

Zooey grinned, before turning back to the hovering robots.

"We're in..." Zooey said to them, "But first, we need to find some mode of transport to get us there."

Hearing this, Monty & Tony then ran back into the workshop & looked through Tails' closet. And once they opened it, three hover boards were seen stacked to the side of the wall. They looked new & clean, & perfectly tested. Picking them up, the duo brought them outside.

"We could use these hover boards..." Monty suggested, "Though I don't know what they do."

Zooey smiled & took one of the hover boards, & activated it. The machine booted up & lifted off the ground a bit.

"These can help you travel across the grounds, while just controlling it with your body..." Zooey explained, "Tails built these for his team, & I'm sure we can use these to get to Forgone Island."

"But it's dark out..." Tony said, "We can hardly see a thing in this atmosphere."

"I believe we might be able to help you with that..." Orbot said, before both he & Cubot activated their bright light vision from their eyes.

The light was that bright it made Zooey, Tony & Monty cover their eyes briefly, until they got used to the light.

"Oops, sorry..." Cubot said, as the robots dimmed their lights a bit.

"We'll be able to light your way across the dark forest, until sunrise tomorrow morning..." Orbot said, who went in front of Zooey's hover board & sat on the front, acting as a headlamp.

Cubot did the same with Monty's, as he sat in front of the hedgehog's hover board & acted as the headlamp for that one.

Nodding, Zooey turned to Monty and Tony, who were looking sort of ready for the adventure.

"Okay, guys..." Zooey said, "I don't know how long it will take us to get to Forgone Island, but I hope we can find Team Sonic before this whole island becomes a nightmare for everyone."

Tony & Monty activated their hover boards & they stood them them, while wobbling a bit.

"Are you sure these are safe to use?" Tony asked, nervously.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of them, once you start moving..." Zooey reassured, smiling, "Just follow my lead, & you won't get lost."

And with that comment said & done, Monty & Tony began to balance on their hover boards, & followed after Zooey, who was now moving in front, towards the dark forest. And with Orbot & Cubot acting as their headlamps, the trio began their journey to find Team Sonic, & Forgone Island.

All the while, despite bright lights being seen in the forest, **_NONE_** of Eggman's larger or smaller robots saw them beginning their adventure to find Team Sonic  & save Bygone Island.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Sixteen**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And so, that's Chapter 16 done!**

 **grimlock1997: Took us a while, but we've managed to write it out in the end. :)**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, & we also hope you have enjoyed the story so far. :) It has gotten better since Chapter Four, & it will continue to be exciting & cool for you guys.**

 **grimlock1997: Until next time...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Okapi followers & Decepticons!**


	17. A Week's Break (Day 2 - Part 1)

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, Shaddie, & MontyTH.**

 **Reviews: 1**

bajy: The chapter was good. Looks like Zooey has found herself an unlikely team to help find the Sonic Boom gang and stop Eggman. Fixer and Tails brotherly bond! :3 Yes, Eggman is going way to far now and yes, most of Eggman's robots are stupid, but funny what will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: After nearly three weeks, we bring you the next chapter of _Bro to Bro._**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: In our next chapter, its Day 2 of Team Sonic's one week break on Forgone Island, & Sticks decides to find a place to practice her archery for the 2016 Rio Olympics. After finding one, she begins practicing before Fixer comes by & watches her. She then invites him to do some archery practice, where she also lets her hair flow free for the first time, leading to Fixer having a daydream.**

 **grimlock1997: Meanwhile, Team Zooey reach the ocean on Bygone Island, where their hoverboards run out of power. Without a battery to power their boards, Zooey & her team resort to building a raft to travel across the ocean, with Orbot & Cubot acting as jets for the raft. How long will it take for them to reach Forgone Island now?**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And Knuckles gets into a bit of a problem with trying to create a sign for the village of Forgone Island.**

 **grimlock1997: It took us a while to write this chapter, because I had to focus on writing _Dark Tails Unleashed_ at the time,  & that story's almost coming to an end. However, it still has a few more chapters to get through.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We hope that you enjoy this next chapter of _Bro to Bro,_ however. :)**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen - A Week's Break (Day 2, Part 1)**

It was another peaceful & calm morning on Forgone Island, with the sun shining brightly in the blue sky, & there was hardly a cloud in sight. Day 1 for Team Sonic went quite quick for them, as Tails & Fixer had spent the day together as the true brothers they were, while Sonic & Co did their own things that we didn't get to see.

Anyways, today was Day 2 of their one week break on the island, & this time Sticks was going to do a bit of her own thing today. She was going to practice some of her archery again, just so that she would be ready to compete in the Rio Olympics later in 2016. Although right now, she was looking for an area in the village that could possibly let her do some archery practice.

Right now, she was walking across the town, having just cone out of the hotel that she & her friends were staying in.

"It's already day two of our holiday here?" Sticks asked herself, "Are the government agents now controlling the time, as well as replacing my plants with violins?"

Sticks continued to venture though Forgone Village, before she came across what looked like Knuckles talking with one of her new friends. Although when the badger got closer, it turned out that Knuckles was actually speaking with the mayor of the village, Sienna the Porcupine.

"Huh, I wonder what Knuckles could be up to, today?" Sticks questioned, quietly.

"So, let me get this straight..." Knuckles said, talking to Sienna, " _You_ want _me_ to _create_ a welcome sign for the village, so that other people can feel welcomed, should they enter the town?"

"Of course..." Sienna said, smiling, "We've been wanting to create a welcome sign now for some time. Although the problem with that is the cost for the materials."

"So, how do you wish for me to make this sign?" Knuckles questioned, scratching his head.

"Come up with anything you wish to do it on..." Sienna said, giving another smile, "Just as long as you place the words 'welcome' on the sign, so that people can enter our town with a bit of trust in them."

All Knuckles could do really for that, was just listen & nod his head in acceptance, like the clueless idiot he was. Although Sienna was unknown about the echidna's lack of intelligence, she just smiled & nodded to Knuckles, before she watched him walk off to get started on his work for the welcome sign.

With a smile, Sienna then walked off back towards the town hall in the village, while walking past Shift, who was looking like he was daydreaming about her. Well he would obviously, since he had a crush on her. The porcupine did see Shift, & gave a gentle smile to him, while stopping to smooth the top of his quills.

"Hi Shift..." Sienna said, giving him a bit of a flirty wink, before walking into the town hall.

Shift watched her go in, & sighed a love struck sigh, as his electricity quietly zapped among his quills, like a heartbeat.

* * *

Sticks on the other hand was too busy watching Knuckles to take any notice of Shift's interest in Sienna. She thought that the echidna was going to mess up the sign, like he always nearly messes things up with his team.

"Knuckles is quite dumb when you try to give him a task to do..." Sticks said to herself, "He's just about as clueless & dumb than any other person I've ever known."

Then, Sticks heard Erik's voice from in the distance on her left, & when she looked, she saw that the okapi was walking towards what looked like another green duck bomb on the ground.

"Hey little guy!" Erik said, unaware that it was a bomb, "Where'd you come from?"

And just when you thought Knuckles couldn't get any dumber, Erik then touched the top of its head & then...

 ***BOOM!***

...it exploded in front of Erik, leaving a cloud of black soot in his face. Although the okapi was quick to shake it off, like nothing happened.

Sticks just looked at Erik, & then looked quickly back at Knuckles, & just concluded it with a simple summary.

"Okay, not as dumb as he is..." Sticks said, looking at Erik.

"Erik, why did you just an exploding duck bomb?" Came another voice.

When Sticks decided to walk over to the okapi, she soon saw that there was another okapi with Erik. Only this one was a girl. In fact, looking at her now, both this girl & Erik looked almost exactly the same, and this confused Sticks a bit.

The girl had purple hair, with green highlights, she was wearing a purple waist vest, a red shirt & pink skirt, she had fingerless gloves like Erik, only they were colored light & dark green, with a small triangle hole on them, she had pink & red shoes in the same design as Erik's, & her eyes were green with some sports tape on her wrists & ankles.

Sticks, despite feeling a little bit suspicious inside, decided to speak to Erik & see who this girl was.

"Hey Erik..." Sticks called, walking over to him & the girl.

"Oh, hey Sticks!" Erik responded, waving to her.

"Who's this girl, if I might ask?" Sticks questioned, looking at the girl beside him.

"Oh, yeah!" Erik said, "You guys haven't met yet. Sticks, this is Kyra the Okapi. She's my 12-year old sister."

 **"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"** Sticks exclaimed, **"Hold the phone!"**

The sound of a phone then sounded off from somewhere, which not only provoked the joke, but it also got on Sticks' nerves.

 _ **"I said hold the phone!"**_ She shouted to the sound of the phone.

* * *

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room)**

It turned out the sound of the phone was coming from Erik-the-Okapi's mobile phone in the Writer's Room. The writer just froze at the sound of Sticks' yelling, & so he quickly pressed the red phone button on his device & placed it down on the table.

grimlock1997: You okay, Erik?

Erik-the-Okapi: (Shaking a bit) Y-Yeah. Just...don't answer the phone when Sticks is around.

grimlock1997: (looks at the audience and shrugs) Okay...Let's get back to the story.

Shuffling through the script papers, both co-writers began reading through the story once again, only _this time_ without any phones.

 **(Cut back to the story)**

* * *

Sighing, Sticks turned back to face Erik & Kyra, who were a little bit surprised at Sticks' small little outburst & confusing moment. But nevertheless, the badger carried on with her question.

"Erik, this is your sister?" Sticks questioned, "Since when did you have a sister?"

"Well, to be honest..." Erik began, "I forgot to mention to your team that I had a sister. Aside from my camera, Kyra's the most important person in my family, & I'll always be looking out for her."

"We have the best brother & sister bond in Forgone Village, too..." Kyra added, smiling at her older brother & hugging him.

"Kyra also likes to hug people...a lot..." Erik pointed out, as Kyra kept on hugging him.

 _"Heh, now I know how Sonic feels with Amy hugging him..."_ Sticks thought, quietly.

After a couple more seconds, Kyra eventually released Erik from her loving hug, before turning to Sticks & grinning, while holding out her arms.

"And it looks like you could do with a hug too!" Kyra said, happily running towards the badger.

Sticks' eyes widened, before she was suddenly tackled to the ground by Erik's sister, who then hugged her tightly while giggling. All Sticks could do was struggle to free herself.

"O-Okay...that's enough now...!" Sticks said, groaning, "Erik, please get her off me, before she tries to get the government agents to turn me in!"

Chuckling, Erik walked over to his sister, & tapped Kyra on the back of the shoulder. The female okapi eventually stopped hugging Sticks & got back onto her feet, with Erik helping her up. Sticks sighed & got up soon enough.

"Does your sister have a tendency to hug people to death?" Sticks asked, rubbing her arms off of the dust from the ground.

"Ha-ha! Of course not, Sticks..." Erik responded, "Its just like what I said now, Kyra likes to hug people a lot. She always gives me hugs everyday, & I've gotten used to them."

Sticks only nodded in response, before she remembered on what she was going to be looking for in the village.

"Say Erik, do you know a place where I could practice my archery skills?" Sticks questioned, as she held her crossbow & bow.

"Ah yes, of course..." Erik said, "If you just walk past Knave's restaurant, there should be an area for you where you can do archery & any other kind of sports there. Just follow the signs & you can't get lost."

Giving a nod & a smile, Sticks then began walking off to find wherever the archery/sports area was located to.

"Thanks Erik..." Sticks called, as she walked away, "See you guys later."

Nodding, Erik then turned back to Kyra, who was now looking up at her older brother, all the while questioning about the black soot on his face.

"Erik, are you going to clean your face?" Kyra questioned, curiously.

All the older brother could do was sigh & shrug, as they walked off back to his home, while in the background, Fixer was secretly trying to follow Sticks, all the while trying not to be seen by her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the edge of Bygone Island...**

Somewhere near the end of the forest on the other island, Team Zooey were still travelling along the routes of the jungle, with Zooey, Monty & Tony riding their hoverboards accompanied by Orbot & Cubot riding with them. The trio were nearing the end of the jungle, although somehow, despite travelling for at least two hours, their progress was now starting to slow down.

Monty somehow felt that the hoverboards were starting to slow them down, & become a little low to the ground.

"Uh, guys?" Monty asked, "W-What's going on with our hoverboards?"

Zooey also began to feel her hoverboard starting to slow down & get lower to the ground. It wasn't long before the sound of the battery alarm started beeping on the boards.

"Oh no..." Zooey said, 'Looks like the hoverboards are running low on energy. I guess Tails didn't have time to fully charge them yet."

"So, what are we going to do?" Tony asked, as his board became slower & slower.

With a bit of a think, Zooey then slowly stopped her hoverboard & lowered it to the ground, just before it powered down, clearly out of power & energy. Tony & Monty were also doing the same thing, as their hoverboards came to a stop & deactivated.

"We'll have to find another way to get to Forgone Island..." Zooey suggested, stepping off her board, picking it up & placing it on her back. Orbot & Cubot raised from their 'box forms' & floated above the ground, just as Monty & Tony got off their boards & held them in their hands.

The trio then walked together out of the last bit of clearing from the forest, with the two hovering robots by their sides. When they came out of the forest, Team Zooey soon found that they were actually on the very far beach shore of Bygone Island, which oddly enough looked exactly like the same one that Team Sonic had left on, to go & look for Forgone Island.

The ocean quietly splashed on the shores, as the sky was quiet & not making one little sound from the atmosphere. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, while the water sparkled brightly within the reflection of the rising sun.

"Well, looks like our journey is stumped..." Monty said, sighing.

"It can't be already!" Cubot exclaimed, "We haven't even started it! Wait, have we?"

"Of course it isn't..." Zooey said, turning to her team, "If we're going to get to Forgone Island, we'll just have to put our hoverboards on charge for the time being, and build a raft to float on the ocean."

"A raft?" Orbot questioned, "No offense, Zooey, but we're on the very edge of Bygone Island, & I'm afraid all of the availed rafts in the village were disassembled when Eggman took the town over. How do we get a raft, if they don't have one left?"

"I don't think we need an official raft, Orbot..." Zooey simply said, "We'll go & search the jungle for any materials we can use to build one."

"Build a raft?" Tony asked, "But how? And with what?"

The group was left thinking for a few seconds, & after some silence, Zooey then finally came up with a suggestion to get things rolling again.

"We'll split up & search for things..." Zooey said, "Orbot, Cubot, you both collect as much branches & sticks as you can to make the raft, Tony, Monty & I will collect some vines & bushes to make the raft stay together. Got it, team?"

"Absolutely!" Cubot exclaimed, while Orbot just saluted.

"Yeah, let's build a raft!" Monty said, happily.

"Okay then..." Zooey said, "Let's get to work, guys!"

With that said & done, Orbot & Cubot hovered off to one direction of the jungle, to find the wood and branches, while Zooey, Tony & Monty walked off in another direction to get the bushes & vines.

Although how long this would take them is a question which will be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Back on Forgone Island...**

Knuckles was non the worse for his misadventure, as he was now by the new & plain wooden board sign, which would soon be made as the welcome sign for the village. There were red & white paint pots on the ground that he was going to use & a paint brush that he had at first mistaken for a tooth brush.

"Hmm..." Knuckles said, "How can I start this sign off?"

Picking up the brush, he then dipped into the white paint & he began to start doing some stuff on the wooden board of the sign.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sticks was finally at the archery practice area in the village, which Erik directed her to go to. The badger was somewhat feeling rather relaxed today, since her usual paranoia wasn't up to its usual standards today...

...well, except for that _'government agents'_ thing with Kyra just a few minutes ago.

Anyways, Sticks looked at the area & to be fair, Fixer's village certainly did offer a lot concerning about sports & archery, & this looked like the perfect place for her to practice for the Rio Olympics. Taking a deep sigh, Sticks smiled to herself, as she held her crossbow.

"This looks nice here..." Sticks said to herself, "Perfect for my archery skills."

Walking over to an already set up target in the distance, Sticks then placed her bag of arrows on the grass & got out an arrow, before placing it in her crossbow. If she managed to get a perfect bulls-eye back on Bygone Island, then surely, she could get another one on Forgone Island.

Getting an arrow into her crossbow, Sticks took a deep breath & lifted her sports weapon at the nearby target & kept it straight, all the while trying not to sweat & shake her arm.

Behind her, unknowingly, Fixer wasn't too far away from whee she was standing. The fox just couldn't stop staring at her, & he could even feel his heart beating through his chest. All he could do was blush, as he tried to be quiet & stop the continuous beat on his chest.

"W-What's going on, with me?" Fixer asked himself, "Why do I keep feeling like this? Do I...really like Sticks?"

However, because Sticks was somehow able to hear that, she became paranoid again & accidentally shot her arrow into the air. It went flying & shooting down a bird in the sky. Turning around, Sticks then saw Fixer, who then tried to hide as to not be seen. Although his attempt of hiding was pretty much useless.

 **"Who's there?!"** Sticks exclaimed, **"I know you're there! Don't try & hide from me!"**

Fixer didn't dare to move from his hiding spot, & this could only make things not any better, because Sticks was now slowly walking towards the sign that he was crouching down behind of.

"If you don't come on out..." Sticks warned, **"I'll shoot this arrow into your good eye!"**

 **"OK! OK!"** Fixer said, **"Don't shoot! I'm coming out!"**

Sticks, having heard this voice, immediately lowered her bow & watched as Fixer slowly came out, with a hand over his good left eye, in fear that the badger might shoot it. But luckily, she didn't.

"Fixer?" Sticks asked, calmly.

"Oh, uh...h-hey Sticks..." Fixer said, chuckling nervously, as he removed his hand from his eye.

"What were you doing hiding like that?" Sticks asked.

"Well...um, I saw you...heading for the archery practice field..." Fixer explained, while blushing a bit, "And...heh-heh, I was wondering...if I could join y-you?"

Sticks took this into a bit of surprise at first, also blushing a little herself. However, she gave a small smile to the fox she secretly liked, & nodded.

"Sure thing, Fixer..." Sticks said, "I think there should be a spare crossbow here somewhere."

Grinning, Fixer then nodded & followed after Sticks, who was now walking back over to the targets. The fox then saw the spare crossbow lying down by the targets, & picked it up. It was green like his eyes, & the arrow was black like the bottom soles of his shows. Smiling, Fixer looked at the crossbow, & then looked at his secret crush, who was once again aiming her arrow to the target.

But before she could even think of shooting her arrow again, Sticks felt the weight of her tied hair a bit, which made it awkward for her to focus properly.

"Argh, I can't focus on my archery if my hair's acting up!" Sticks said, before reaching for the strings behind it, "I'll have to untie it for now."

With that said, Sticks then removed the strings that tied her hair, & when the were gone, her hair then fell free for the first time. The orange-&-brown colored silk hair shined a bit from the sun behind her, as it silently hanged from behind her shoulders in the cool breeze of the wind.

Fixer on the other hand was now staring at Sticks with wide eyes sparkling in surprise & shock. Not once had he ever seen a girl, not even Sticks, untie their hair & run it free for the first time. The fox then sighed & started looking at the badger, with a dreamy smile, a blush on his cheeks & a slight nosebleed coming from his nose.

In the fox's vision, Sticks turned around & saw that the poor guy was looking at her with an obviously zoned out look. This concerned her a bit, although to Fixer, it looked like he was staring at something from a dream come true.

"Hey, Fixer?" Sticks called, "You okay?"

This question made Fixer quickly snap out of his dreamy gaze & shake his head, as he came back into reality. Rubbing his eyes, Fixer then blushed again, & tried to rub off the blood coming from his nose, although this was proven to be useless.

 **"O-Oh!"** Fixer exclaimed, "U-Uh...sorry Sticks! I think I zoned out a bit there."

"Where you staring at my hair?" Sticks questioned, looking at it in her hand.

 **"N-No! N-Not at all!"** Fixer exclaimed, chuckling nervously, **"I wasn't looking at your hair! H-Honest!"**

Sticks only stared at Fixer with a suspicious look on her face, which made the fox start sweating a bit, as he chuckled & blushed a bit. An awkward silence went through the air, as the two just stared at each other. Was something bad going to happen?

Well, to the fox's luck, nothing bad was going to happen.

"Okay!" Sticks said, smiling, "Come here, let me show you my skills for the Rio Olympics."

Sighing in relief, Fixer just smiled & nodded, as the two walked over to the targets. Sticks then lifted her bow & arrow, & aimed it once again at the target in the distance, & took another breath.

 _"Come on now, Sticks..."_ The badger thought, _"You did this before...you can those again."_

As a small sweat-drop slowly went down the side of her head, Sticks then finally pulled back the arrow, before releasing it, & the arrow went flying straight to the target before...

 ***WHAM!***

...it went into the bullseye of the target, and it actually went right in the middle of the yellow circle on the target. And Fixer was easily impressed by it.

 **"Whoa!"** Fixer said, **"It's a bullseye!"**

 **"YES!"** Sticks cheered, jumping up and down, **"Perfect target! I did it again!"**

Fixer then started clapping for his friend, as he watched her cheer and jump up and down happily.

 **"Well done, Sticks!"** Fixer said, clapping.

 **"Aww, thanks Fixer!"** Sticks said, running to the fox  & hugging him, making him blush.

"Now it's your turn to fire an arrow, Fixer..." Sticks said.

The fox let go of the hug & just looked a bit nervous at the sound of that idea. He had not once done archery before in his life, even on this island he calls home. Although he would be okay with Sticks by his side, Fixer was still unsure about using a crossbow & arrow for the first time.

"Um...okay..." Fixer said, scratching the back of his head, "I'll...give it a _shot_."

A silence was heard after hearing that bad pun.

* * *

 **(Cut back to the Writer's Room)**

In the room, Erik-the-Okapi read over the _'bad pun'_ part of the script before turning to look at  grimlock1997, who was just sighing and placing a hand over his eyes.

Erik-the-Okapi: Really, Grim? This is the best pun you could come up with?

grimlock1997: (Sighs) Look, I couldn't come up with anything better, okay?

Erik-the-Okapi: Well, it's still a bad pun.

grimlock1997: Whatever. Let's just finish the chapter off.

With a shrug, Erik just silently agreed as the two got back to the script in hand.

 **(Cut back to the story)**

* * *

Anyways, Fixer was now holding up his crossbow & arrow, all the while with Sticks standing by his side, with her hair flowing gently on her shoulders. Fixer was sweating slightly, as he felt his arm shake slightly, while trying to stay calm.

"O-Okay..." Fixer said, "Keep calm, Fixer. Y-You can do...this."

After some seconds, Fixer sighed silently before letting go of the arrow, which then sent it flying towards the target...

...& missing it by a few meters, & fell short of the target & landed on the ground. Sticks & Fixer watched the whole thing, before the fox sighed disappointingly & lowered his green crossbow.

"Oh, jeez..." Fixer said, sighing.

"Don't be sad, Fixer..." Sticks said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll help you with the next one."

"Okay..." Fixer said.

Sticks then placed her hand on Fixer's gloved hand, which made him blush, as the badger placed another arrow in the green crossbow, and held it up at the targets with her hand still on Fixer's hand.

"Alright, now just pull it back..." Sticks said, as they did this together, "...And just carefully hold it up to the target."

"O-Okay..." Fixer said, sweating and blushing a bit.

The fox & badger stood there, holding the arrow together & waiting to let it go. After some silent and breathtaking seconds, Sticks & Fixer then finally let the arrow go & it went flying towards the target. This time, instead of falling short of it...

 ***WHAM!***

...the arrow actually hit the bulls-eye of the target,  & stayed there. The two looked at the target & they grinned at each other.

 **"YES!"** Fixer exclaimed, **"We did it!"**

 **"Way to go, Fixer!"** Sticks said, unknowingly jumping into the fox's arms  & hugging him tightly.

The two laughed together, as Fixer spun around happily with Sticks in his arms. After some seconds, the two stopped their moment & looked at each other's eyes, which soon went wide, as blushes appeared on their cheeks. They soon let go of each other, as Sticks was soon placed on the ground again.

"Uhh...sorry..." Sticks said, chucking.

"No problem..." Fixer said, "I'm glad we got that target."

"And I'm glad to be able to practice for the Rio Olympics..." Sticks replied, "So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe practice some more archery?" Fixer suggested.

"Okay!" Sticks said, "Want a challenge to see who can get the best shots?"

"Oh, you're on!" Fixer replied, challengingly.

And with that done, Sticks & Fixer walked over to their crossbows & arrows & went on shooting targets for the rest of their day.

* * *

With Knuckles, he was almost covered in paint spots, as he finished off the welcome sign for the village. And with this many splashes of paint on him, let's just say that he might've possibly struggled with making the perfect sign.

Well, I say _'perfect'_...

"And done!" Knuckles announced to himself, "I'm sure this welcome sign will get new people to come into the town of Forgone Island."

The echidna looked at the sign, although this 'welcome' sign wasn't exactly a real sign. Why? Because there were lots of words posted all over it, that's why!

On the sign was:  
'Welcome to Forgone Island.'  
'Wait. Isn't this Bygone Island?'  
'No wait! This is Forgone Island...right?'  
'I'm sorry.'  
'But where are the baby ducks?'  
'Ugh! I'm confused now!'  
'Was I eating a napkin while making this sign?'  
'Look, I said I was sorry!'

Knuckles, being the clueless echidna he was, just rubbed his hands together & looked at his sign proudly. There was no way he would want to change the sign now.

"Okay! I think they'll love this!" Knuckles said, picking up the paint-pots & walking off back to the hotel in the village to get a bath.

As he went off, a brown female bear wearing a green jumper, black trousers, & a ponytail in her hair, came walking up to the sign to take a look at where she was at. However, when she looked at the sign, all she could see was confusing comments & blotchy paint marks.

"What the heck?" The girl asked, confused, "Who made this sign?"

And who was this character?

All will be revealed...in the next day of Team Sonic's holiday week.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seventeen**

 **grimlock1997: So, it's taken us nearly _THREE_ weeks to get this chapter posted, but it's only because I have been busy with _Dark Tails Unleashed,_ & both Erik & I were struggling a bit with this chapter.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We apologize for the long delay in _Bro to Bro,_ but we promise to make sure the next chapter doesn't take so very long.**

 **grimlock1997: We'll be sure next time...**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Anyways, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter! And we have also introduced to you all my new OC, Kyra the Okapi! She is the sister of Erik the Okapi, & she'll be playing a nice little role in the next day of the chapter.**

 **grimlock1997: Until next time...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	18. A Week's Break (Day 2 - Part 2)

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, grimlock1997, Shadiie/DepressedLatte, MontyTH, QuaylaCheers, & Thomas Sanders.**

 **Reviews: 2**

bajy: Seems like Knuckles is not the only dumb (but lovable and funny) mobian here, hehehe. Who knew Erik had a sister, a huggable one too? (hehe Who doesn't love a hug?) Zooey and her team need to get to Forgone Island to find Tails and the others, but it won't be easy. FixerXSticks! X3 Knuckles handed an assignment by the mayor? This will only lead to disaster. Who is that female bear? A possible love interest for Knuckles? (Just a guess here) This chapter was great! Totally worth the wait!What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon!

MelTheArtist: Nice story :3

* * *

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: After five weeks, we are now back on track with _Bro to Bro._ It's been a long time since the last chapter, though it's because we've been very busy.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Well, that is true. Anyways, on with the plot of this next chapter.**

 **grimlock1997: Continuing from the previous chapter, Sticks & Fixer begin practicing archery in the Forgone Village Sports Area, while we are introduced to Qualya the Grizzly Bear, who we briefly saw in the end of the previous chapter. As for Erik, he gets into a problem with a hose pipe, which sprays water on Sonic, much to the hedgehog's suffering.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Meanwhile, Team Zooey start building their raft to get to Forgone Island, all the while Zooey asks Monty & Tony about why they came to Bygone Island.**

 **grimlock1997: It's been nearly five weeks now, but we finally got around to this chapter. So, apologies for the very long wait.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Let's get on the story, shall we? (Pause) Oh, wait that reminds me! This version of Legends will now be part of an alternative version called _'Archie Legends'_ which was a name suggested by FixersChannel himself, to separate it from his main Legends series.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eighteen - A Week's Break (Day 2 - Part 2)**

* * *

In Forgone Village, the female bear that we had seen briefly at the end of the last chapter was still looking rather confused on the welcome sign that was made by the red echidna, who has disappeared before the bear arrived.

"That's _one strange_ welcome sign..." said the girl, as she entered the village.

But who was this girl?

Well, this was a girl called 'Quayla' & she was a female grizzly bear who was also a resident on Forgone Village, as well as a friend to Fixer & Co. She liked making hot chocolates for her friends in the village, & she would like to see the possibilities of romance going on between her friends, most particularly, Fixer.

Quayla also liked hanging out with her friends, especially Erik. But while she was used to the friends in Forgone Village, she had yet to meet Team Sonic, from Bygone Island. Anyways, Quayla was now walking into town, when she spotted Erik walking out of his & Fixer's home with his little sister, Kyra.

"So you see, sis..." Erik began, "When you want to make some new friends around here, Sonic & his team are _definitely_ the kind of people you want to see."

"I've already met Sticks, bro..." Kyra replied, "I just need some time to see the others face to face. And when I do, I just want to give them a warm, friendly hug!"

"Heh-heh...I know they'll like a hug, Kyra..." Erik said, chuckling.

Quayla liked seeing Erik walking with his sister, Kyra. She found it really adorable to see a brother & sister spend time together, especially if they were close as family. She then decided to go and see them, being the friendly and cheerful person she was.

 **"Hey Erik!"** Quayla said, waving to the Okapis.

When Erik heard the bear's voice, the male okapi turned to see Quayla & smiled happily, as his eyes sparkled a bit at the sight of the girl. Kyra, of course gave a wave to Quayla, as she was also her friend too.

 **"Quayla!"** Erik said, running over to the bear.

Quayla was quick to see the okapi running towards her, & she was soon wrapped in a warm hug by Erik, before the bear smiled & hugged back happily. After a few seconds of hugging, they broke it off & looked at each other.

Unknown to the two, Sonic had just so happened to be walking by the same area, & stopped, when he saw the bear & okapi.

"Where have you been, sweetheart?" Erik asked, excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Erik..." Quayla said, smiling, "I was out exploring the island for a few days, & I must've forgotten to write a note to you. Where you or the others worried about me?"

"Well, I was worried about you..." Erik said, "Though, I'm not sure if our friends knew about your absence. And we have new friends visiting from another island, too."

"Oh, really?" Quayla asked, excitedly, "Who are they?"

"They are a group of guys called 'Team Sonic'..." Erik replied.

Quayla nodded as she looked at the okapi, before she then looked to her left, & saw what looked like Sticks & Fixer using their arrows & bows/crossbows in the sports area part of the village. Seeing the two hanging out, made Qualya start giggling to herself, as she had a thing with boys having possible hints of love to girls, especially when it came to Fixer.

"Who's the girl in orange & brown?" Qualya asked, feeling bubbly.

"Oh, that's Sticks!" Kyra cut in, happily, "I gave her a warm hug to her earlier!"

"Yes, that girl's Sticks the Badger..." Erik said, "And she has a crush on my best friend & brother, Fixer."

"Ooh, they so like each other!" Quayla said, looking at the fox & badger playing archery together.

"I think so, too. It'll just take some time..." Erik agreed, before he turned Quayla to face him, and saying in a flirty tone, "Come here, my sweet Grizzly Bear."

Seeing that Erik was acting flirty to her, Quayla giggled, before she brought him closer to her, & the two were soon sharing a kiss together, with Kyra watching them from behind. Although fair to say, Kyra wasn't used to seeing romance.

 _"Eww!"_ Kyra groaned, covering her eyes, "Big brother, do you _have_ to do that?"

And if things couldn't get anymore awkward, Sonic saw the whole thing and he was now walking over to see the okapi & bear kissing together, which could only mean one thing...

...they were in a secret relationship.

Erik & Quayla then stopped kissing & looked into each other's sparkly eyes, before they turned to see Sonic, much to their embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, folding his arms.

There was an awkward silence in the air, as Erik could only stare at Sonic in embarrassment, while Quayla only blushed, & Kyra was still covering her eyes. Sonic was just waiting for an answer, while smirking, as he liked to find out about what goes on with his friends & their daily business.

However, Erik had different plans in mind.

The okapi stuttered a bit at the blue hedgehog, before he grabbed a nearby water hose from a building beside him & Quayla, & aimed it at Sonic.

 **(Prepare for a Thomas Sanders Vine spoof)**

 **"Nothing's going on!"** Erik exclaimed, before switching the hose on,  & spraying Sonic, much to his horror & fear.

 **"AGHH! STOP!"** Sonic yelled, as he felt the cold water spray on him.

 **"What was that?!"** Erik called, pretending to be deaf.

 **"END THE SUFFERING!"** Sonic yelled back, as the water sprayed him.

 **"What?! I can't hear you!"** Erik replied, before chucking the hose away, as he  & Quayla made a run for it.

 **"ARGHHH!"** Sonic yelled, feeling cold already.

Kyra uncovered her eyes, only to see that Sonic was continuously being sprayed with water, & that her older brother was running off with Quayla, & they ran before Sonic could possibly see them. Kyra knew that she loved to hang out with her brother, so she quickly turned off the hose to stop spraying Sonic, & ran after to find Erik.

 **"Wait for me, Erik!"** Kyra called, as she left a soaking wet Sonic behind her.

Sonic groaned & shivered, as he watched Kyra run after her brother. Although the hedgehog would be able to catch up with Erik easily, he was too cold and wet to do anything. So, he grumbled & ran off back to the hotel to get himself dried off.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, on Bygone Island)**

While the daylight was slowly burning off on Forgone Island, the time of day on Bygone Island was more of an evening feeling coming towards the shore of the island. And somewhere in the jungle near the beach, Team Zooey were walking around, collecting branches, vines, bushes & sticks from the nearby trees, so that they could build a raft to help them sail to Forgone Island.

Right now, Cubot & Orbot were in one area of the jungle collecting the wood and branches, while in the other area, Zooey, Monty & Tony were collecting the vines & nearby bushes & leafs from where the trees where. And while this was going on, a question then came to Zooey, & it was based on Monty & Tony.

Turning to the hedgehog & three-tailed fox, Zooey then asked them a question.

"Say, Monty? Tony?" Zooey asked, "Can I ask you both a question?"

Monty was the first to face Zooey, as he wore a cute little smile on his face, which almost made the vixen's heart melt with warmth.

"Yes, Zooey?" Monty questioned, as Tony turned to see Zooey as well.

"I was just wondering...why have you and Tony come to Bygone Island?" Zooey questioned, "Is there something or someone that you're both looking for?"

The question was a little bit complicating for Monty & Tony at first, but they already knew who they had come to see, before this whole misadventure with the Eggman Empire, & joining Zooey, Orbot & Cubot in a new small team.

At last, Monty spoke again.

"Well, I came here to see my older brother, Sonic..." Monty said, looking adorable, "And my best friend, Tony, wanted to see his cousin, Tails. So, we both decided to come & see them today, but we only found out yesterday that they're not in the village."

"So, when we saw that evil man attacking the village, we snuck into Tails' Workshop to seek shelter there & hide from anyone who might've seen us..." Tony added.

Zooey was quite interested by the young hedgehog & three-tailed fox's story. They had only come to Bygone Island to see both Monty's brother, Sonic, & Tony's cousin, Tails. And even before this Eggman Empire began on Bygone Island, the two famous heroes weren't around at the time of the arrival of Monty & Tony, since Team Sonic have all but gone to the other island, which was on the other side of the ocean.

The vixen could also see how much Monty wanted to see his older brother, as much as seeing how much Tony wanted to see his cousin. Even if the small team was going to find the other Island & tell Team Sonic about this problem, Zooey would need to allow Tony & Monty to see their relatives before returning to Bygone.

Then, giving a gentle smile to Monty, the vixen then gently smoothed the little hedgehog's head, as she looked at both him & Tony.

"Don't you worry, boys..." Zooey said, gently, "Once we get to that island, we'll find Sonic and Tails, & you can both spend some time with them, when this whole thing's over."

"Are you...sure?" Tony asked, uncertainly.

"Absolutely..." Zooey replied, gently, "I'm sure we'll find Sonic & the others, once we get the raft built."

With a small spark of happiness & hope inside of them, Monty & Tony then ran into Zooey's arms & hugged her tightly, which surprised her a bit, as it felt like she was their mother. However, she smiled & gently hugged the two, which made it look like a nice little moment between them all.

A few seconds later, Zooey's Wrist Communicator started beeping, & that was enough for the three Mobians to break the hug & allow the vixen to press the button on her Communicator.

"Orbot? Cubot?" Zooey asked on her Communicator, "How's things going on your side?"

 _"Things are going surprisingly well from our side, Zooey..."_ Orbot stated, _"And we have collected the branches & wood necessary to build the raft with. Although, Cubot seems to keep dropping the armful of sticks whenever he tries to carry them."_

A slight crash sound was heard from the background of the Wrist Communicator, which signified that Cubot was still fumbling about with the wooden sticks.

 _"Cubot, would you please stop dropping those sticks?"_ Orbot was shard saying.

 ** _"I can't help it!"_** Cubot said, **_"These tiny pieces of wood keep slipping out of my hands!"_**

"Don't you guys worry..." Zooey said, "Monty, Tony & I have almost finished collecting the bushes & vines. Once we get them all, we'll be right there to help you out with the branches."

 _"Understood..."_ Orbot replied, _"Thank you, Zooey."_

And with that, another crash of the branches was heard, before Zooey switched off her Wrist Communicator, & turning to face Monty & Tony.

"Okay, guys..." Zooey announced, "We have got all of the vines & bushes that we need to build our raft. Now, all we have to do is help Orbot & Cubot with the branches, & then we can bring the materials together & build the raft on the beach."

 **"Okay!"** Tony said, excitedly, **"I've always wanted to build one of those!"**

 **"I'm ready to go when you are!"** Monty added, excitement of seeing Sonic bubbling in him.

 **"In that case, lets go!"** Zooey stated, before they started running together.

With the vines & bushes in their hands, the small team was going to hopefully build a raft to get them transported straight to Forgone Island. Although they'd have to try & hurry with that, since the daylight was burning quicker into evening sky on Bygone Island.

* * *

 **(Back on Forgone Island...)**

And speaking of daylight, the sun was still shining in the village of Forgone Island. For Erik & Quayla, they had managed to evade Sonic, by spraying him with water, much to his discomfort, & he was back at the hotel drying himself with a towel. The okapi & bear had found a place to hide out in the village, where no one could see them, & they shared a few kisses together.

Their relationship was secretive, because they weren't ready to tell their friends about their romance. Until the time was right, they had to keep it secretive to themselves, & try to not reveal it to anyone who tried to ask them.

Although that shouldn't really happen, as Quayla would now be able to ask Fixer about if he really liked Sticks.

Anyways, Knuckles had then told the Mayor of Forgone Village (Sienna) that he has completed the sign, & although when she saw it & it's confusing writings & arrows, she stated that it _was_ good enough for the town. As for the others, Amy had spent her time talking with Tails,  & discussing about his & Fixer's brotherly bond, while Slingshot carried out his daily duties of checking for any possible trespassers in the village.

And Knave was serving up food for his friends, whenever they came round to see him. Trust me, Knave's food was definitely better than Dave's at Meh Burger on Bygone Island. As for Shift, he was just keeping the village's power supply going with his electrical powers.

And of course, Kyra was following her brother, Erik, around all the while giving people like Amy friendly hugs, as she loved giving people hugs.

* * *

Near the archery area, Sticks & Fixer were still having fun firing arrows at the targets they'd already hit, & they were just packing up, as the sun was slowly starting to set in the village. It had been a long day, but Sticks enjoyed spending time with her possible crush, Fixer.

"Had fun today, Sticks?" Fixer asked, picking up his crossbow.

"You bet I did!" Sticks replied, as she placed her bow on her back, where she had made a strap to clip it onto her.

"I have to say, you certainly do know a lot about archery in outdoor sports..." Fixer said, "Thanks for showing me how to use an arrow."

"No worries..." Sticks responded, "I'm just glad to be hanging out with you. Which reminds me, you & Tails certainly have a good brotherhood, even if you only found out just two days ago."

"Heh, yeah..." Fixer chuckled, "Tails certainly is one cool brother to have, what with Erik being my adoptive little brother. Now, I have two brothers."

Sticks giggled quietly to herself, as she ran her hand through her long hair before flicking it out a little bit. A thought then came into her mind.

 _"Hmm...perhaps my hair looks better flowing free than it does tied back..."_ Sticks thought, before turning to the camera, _"What do you guys think?"_

* * *

 **(Cut to the Writer's Room)**

 **In the Writer's Room, both Erik & Grim looked towards the screen where they were just questioned, before glancing to one another awkwardly. However, since Sticks was breaking the fourth wall & waiting for an answer, they had no choice but to say their opinions.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Uhh...y-yeah! A-Absolutely!**

 **grimlock1997: Your hair's definitely better flowing freely.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We're 100% with you...on that. Heh-heh.**

 **The co-writers chuckled uncomfortably, but they were relieved when Sticks gave a smile & a wink to them, showing that she was alright with their opinions.**

 **(Cut back to the story)**

* * *

After turning away from the camera, Sticks then turned her gaze on Fixer, who was packing up his arrows in a round bag. And the badger was beginning to have her feelings thought about once again.

 _"Fixer's such a nice guy..."_ Sticks thought, _"He always seems so caring to his friends & to me. And my feelings for him are getting stronger. So, why am I not ready to admit that I like him?"_

The feral badger could then see Fixer having a bit of trouble trying to get an arrow out of the target circle on the archery targets. It was stuck in there really good, & no matter how much Fixer tried, the arrow just wouldn't come out.

 **"Come on, get moving!"** Fixer grunted, **"Get moving! _Urghh!_ "**

"Hang on there, Fixer..." Sticks said, walking to him, "Let me help you with... ** _WHOA!_** "

As Sticks was walking towards Fixer to help him, the badger then suddenly hit her foot on one of the bags of arrows, before she went tripped & went flying towards the fox. Fixer turned & saw what was going on before he got knocked down.

 _ **"Huh? OOF!**_ " Fixer said, before Sticks bumped into him, & they both fell to the ground, with Sticks laying on top of Fixer.

When they groaned & opened their eyes, both Sticks & Fixer's widened & they blushed a lot, seeing that their faces were just literally apart from one another's. This was definitely one of the most awkward moments of their lives so far.

 ** _"Oops!"_** Sticks said, _**"Uh...s-sorry, Fixer!"**_

"No, no, it's a-alright..." Fixer replied, "You just, um...f-fell is all. I know...you didn't mean to fall."

There was an awkward silence in the air, as the evening sky slowly rolled in. Sticks was beginning to feel attracted to Fixer again, while the fox himself was looking like he was about to go lost in dream land. The two of them smiled a bit at each other, & although this looked like the perfect moment for them to confess their feelings, I'm sorry to say that all good moments have to come an end.

 _ ***CLICK!***_

A sudden flash of light & a click then snapped them out of their gaze, & they quickly moved away from each other, embarrassed. Sticks & Fixer then turned to see where that flash came from, & much to their annoyance & embarrassment, it turned out to be Erik, who was holding a camera, & that he must've taken a picture of them.

He chuckled a little bit, at seeing his best friend blushing like crazy.

 **"Well, I've got my photo of the day!"** Erik said, happily, "I'll give this to Quayla to put onto her list of possible couples in her coffee shop. _Hee-hee!_ "

And before Erik even saw it, Fixer & Sticks got up from the ground & crossed their arms disapprovingly, feeling embarrassed enough as it is.

"Erik..." Fixer warned, holding out his hand, "Please, give us that picture."

But Erik had other ideas. Giggling nervously, he then took a step back, before he ran off using his super speed, & headed into the village. Sticks & Fixer then soon gave chase after the fleeing okapi.

 **"Erik, give us that photo!"** Sticks yelled.

 **"Don't you go disobeying your brother!"** Fixer added, as they chased Erik around the town.

And so, the rest of the evening went on uninterrupted. While Sticks & Fixer chased Erik endlessly through the village, the rest of the residents of Forgone Village were at peace, & Slingshot would keep his guard on the town, for any trespassers that tried to enter or make trouble.

* * *

 **(With Team Zooey...)**

On Bygone Island, the sun was just almost ready to set behind the horizon, as Zooey, Monty, Tony, Orbot & Cubot worked together on building the raft they had made out of vines, branches, bushes & wood. Despite being a small team that had just recently formed together only almost a day ago, their teamwork was certainly on top form.

With this raft, proving that it would actually float or sail, they would get to Forgone Island in no time, just as long as they would sail in the right direction.

 **"And...done!"** Zooey said, as her team finished building, " **Great work, team!** What do you think of it?"

"I think with my calculations statement, it looks like a fine piece of engineering..." Orbot complimented.

 **"Yeah, even if does look like a rickety old shack!"** Cubot added, much to Orbot sighing  & placing a hand on his head.

"But will this actually work?" Tony questioned, uncertainly.

"I think it will, Tony..." Monty said to the fox cub, "Once we can find out how to get it into the ocean."

That comment was enough for Zooey to start thinking about this little situation. How would they exactly get this raft into the ocean? Since they were still on the beach. They had the oars that they built from the left over wood & vines, but they still needed a way to get into the ocean.

"If we push it in, one of us might catch a splinter..." Zooey said, "There's got to be a way to get this moving."

Then, Zooey heard a beeping sound going off, as she reached behind her back & grabbed her hoverboard, before she realized that it was the board's self-recharging battery pack making the noise. Not to mention that it was displaying a little bit of power within it.

 **"I've got it!"** Zooey said, **"We'll use our hoverboards to power this raft into the water!"**

Remembering the hoverboards, Monty & Tony picked up theirs, and saw them beeping too. They became excited, as they listened to the vixen.

"What do you mean?" Orbot questioned.

"I thought they were drained off their power?" Cubot added.

"They were..." Zooey began, "But I think Tails must've installed self-rechargeable battery packs inside of these prototype hoverboards. When they get drained, the batteries will just recharge overtime. _He's so smart_."

The others looked a little confused by what Zooey was talking about, so the vixen then had to show & explain to them on what they would need to do next.

"Anyways..." Zooey began again, "What we do next, is that we attach our hoverboards to this raft, & use whatever power's left in it, to propel us onto the water, without having to touch the wood."

Monty & Tony started to slowly understand what the vixen, as they got their hoverboards & grinned at her. Orbot & Cubot turned to each other & shrugged, deciding to go along with it.

 **"In that case, let's do it!"** Monty said, as he  & Tony walked over to the raft with their hoverboards.

Within a few minutes, Zooey, Monty & Tony use some left over vines to attach the hoverboards to the raft, with one on the left & one on the right, with the third one being attached to the back of the raft, as if it were a propeller.

Once everything was ready, Orbot & Cubot grabbed the oars & layer them down on the raft, as Zooey, Monty & Tony sat down on the raft, preparing to launch it into the ocean.

"Okay team, are we all ready?" Zooey asked.

 **"Sure are!"** Tony said.

 **"Let's go!"** Monty added.

 **"Alright then...let's get this raft into the water!"** Zooey said, activating the back hoverboard.

Monty activated the left hoverboard, while Tony activated the right hoverboard. The power in the boards were charging up with their remaining energy inside of them, since they haven't been on charge for very long today.

And then with a slight _***BOOM!***_ to the shore, the raft was sent hovering over to the water,  & when it reached it, the raft floated on the ocean, just as the hoverboards shut themselves down from their batteries being used so quickly.

 **"It worked!"** Monty cheered, **"We're sailing!"**

Tony, feeling excited already, went to Monty & the two friends hi-5 each other happily. They did look so adorable as young ones, especially since they looked exactly like Sonic & Tails.

Zooey giggled a little to herself, seeing Sonic's little brother & Tails' cousin getting along very well. It made her heart feel warm, & it also made her think about Tails, & the love & care that he showed for her.

"So, what do we do now, Zooey?" Orbot questioned.

"Well, we need to keep a watch on where we sail..." Zooey said, before she yawned a bit, "But...the day has really taken a toll on all of us."

Monty & Tony were also soon feeling tired, as they were looking like they were about to fall asleep.

Orbot & Cubot had unlimited batteries, so they'd never get tired. So, to do their bit in the team, the two robots got a hold of the oars, & began lightly paddling the raft to keep it moving along the water.

"We'll keep an eye out if we reach Forgone Island, Zooey..." Orbot said, "You, Monty & Tony better get some shut eye."

Nodding, Zooey then later herself down onto the raft & tried to get as comfortable as possible. Looking at Monty & Tony briefly, she saw that they were walking tiredly towards her, & that they looked like they needed some sleep too. Smiling a bit, she sat up & looked at them.

"You both could use some sleep too..." Zooey said, gently, before gesturing to them & saying, "Come here, you two."

With that, Monty & Tony walked to Zooey & laid down next to her, while the vixen gently wrapped her arm around the two as they fell asleep. She then gave them light kisses to their forehead, as if she was like a mother to them.

"Goodnight, little guys..." Zooey said gently, before she yawned & went to sleep.

With the team now falling asleep for the night, Orbot & Cubot would use their eye vision lights to brighten their path across the ocean as thy quietly rowed the raft along the waters. It was going to be a long time before they'd reach Forgone Island, but at least they worked together as a team.

And that team was going to hopefully find Team Sonic on Forgone Island, & stop Eggman & his empire from taking full control over Bygone Island.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eighteen**

 **grimlock1997: So, there we have it! The end of the latest chapter of Bro to Bro.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: It took us FIVE long weeks to try & get this next chapter out before the end of May, as well as over a month for an update.**

 **grimlock1997: Our next focus will be updating the next chapter of _"TailsXZooey - Wedding Bells"_ for SonicSallyFan-1. It's been nearly three months since the last update,  & we're dreadfully sorry to him for keeping him waiting.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We'll definitely be more up to date with that & _Bro to Bro_ in the future. But, until next time...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


	19. A Week's Break (Day 3 - Part 1)

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, grimlock1997, Transformers, MontyTH, or quaylacheers (character mentioned).**

 **Reviews: 2**

bajy: This chapter was great! FixerXSticks! Erik's got a girlfriend! Team Zooey is off to foregone island. What will happen next? Looking forward to reading more soon! Sorry this was short, I got things to do.

MelTheArtist: Cool!

* * *

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom Fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: It's been several weeks since we've last updated "Bro to Bro", & this time, we have a new & exciting chapter we have written for you all.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: In our next chapter, a fire in the Forgone Village breaks out, & Erik's sister, Kyra, gets trapped inside of building! Who will come to her rescue?!**

 **grimlock1997: We hope you enjoy this chapter, as this will be a bit more of an action-packed chapter, along with Slingshot getting a bit of a spotlight on the third day of Team Sonic's one week break on Forgone Island.**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nineteen - A Week's Break (Day 3 - Part 1)**

* * *

It was another bright & sunny morning on Forgone Island, where today might've had several grey clouds dotted about in the sky, but it wasn't enough for a spot of rain today. Some seagulls flew over the village on the island, & they cawed loudly as they headed off into the distance of the rising sun.

In the town itself, Slingshot was walking around, clutching his sword in hand, as he was the guardian of Forgone Village, a life-debt that he promised to keep, until he returned the favor, & concluded the life-debt. He was quite a calm & respectful Cybertronian warrior, though he could sometimes be a bit haunted by his past on Cybertron, & from his former & deceased master, Skystorm.

Anyways, he was just walking along the small streets of the village, keeping his eye out for any possible trespassers or enemies who would try & enter the village. He then saw one of his Mobian friends walk out from the Forgone Island Motel, & this was two of the members of Team Sonic. Seeing there was no threat to the town, Slingshot placed the sword on his back, & bent down on his left knee to see what looked like Tails & Sonic.

"Good morning, Sonic and Tails..." Slingshot said, doing a bowing gesture to his two guests.

"Hello Slingshot..." Tails said, politely, "Things been alright for you?"

"Certainly well..." Slingshot responded, nodding, "Have you & your friends been enjoying your stay on Forgone Island?"

"It's been going cool..." Sonic said, smirking, "This town certainly has a much more friendly atmosphere than our home town on Bygone Island."

"Well, here on Forgone Island, we look out for one another & treat each other with respect and trust..." Slingshot replied.

Sonic & Tails nodded in understanding, as they knew what it was like to treat each other with respect & care, especially with their own team members, though Sticks could sometimes be an odd fish, & Amy could be a bit of a bossy boiler. Though, the townspeople on Bygone Island hardly showed any respect to the heroes.

"Say Slingshot..." Tails began to say, "I was just wondering about this question I've been wanting to ask you about."

"What would be the question, Tails?" Slingshot asked.

"Well..." Tails said, "After Fixer & Shift saved your life, why did you never return to Cybertron?"

The question took Slingshot by surprise a little bit, since he had only told his allies his backstory about being saved from Skystorm a few days ago, when Team Sonic arrived on Forgone Island. But, he didn't tell his friends about why he never returned yet, so he supposed that a good time than any other time would be now. Taking a bit of a sigh, Slingshot then faced his two new friends again.

"After I was repaired by Fixer..." Slingshot began, "I promised to keep him, & his home safe under the life debt I owe to him. At first, Fixer said that I didn't need to do that, & said that I could return to Cybertron if I wanted to. However, knowing the past wars & battles that I've been in, & the treacherous past that I had with Skystorm, I chose not to return to my home world, as the distance is _too_ great from this planet,  & I would rather keep my new friends safe from harm, than let another villain or threat possibly harm them while my back is turned. So, I chose to stay, and I've been the Guardian of Forgone Island since that day."

Sonic was easily impressed by the Cybertronian's story, though Tails was really taken aback by the flashback Slingshot had. Never in his time had he ever heard of a robot from another world keeping his brother's home island and town safe from harm, & even after four years before Tails realized he had a brother.

"Very impressive!" Tails complimented, "How long have you been protecting my brother's home?"

"Just around four years now, Tails..." Slingshot replied, "By that time, there was only me, Fixer, Shift, Kyra & Erik in this town. I never met Sienna, Quayla or Knave in this village until about two years ago, when Fixer decided to give his home a bit more of a civilization feeling to it. We did have an old mayor here, but he mysteriously disappeared without a trace, & that was when Sienna came in and took the role."

"So, basically this town was just a few wooden buildings with little things around?" Sonic questioned.

"Indeed..." Slingshot responded, nodding.

Sonic & Tails looked at one another for a few moments, before milling & nodding to each other, knowing now that Forgone Island was very quiet before this, while their home on Bygone Island was already a civilized town, with mindless citizens & consistent battles from Eggman. At least on Forgone Island, the town here was much more alive & had very friendly people around, especially with Tails & Fixer being brothers, & the entire town having a Cybertronian as their guardian of the island. They wondered on why they never had a robot guardian on their home island.

Sonic then said, "Well, you've certainly done a cool job on keeping this town & island safe!"

Then, unknown to the duo, Fixer was quietly tip-toeing behind, intending to playfully scare them like a sneaky brother would do to another. Being as quiet as he could, Fixer then held out both his hands from behind Sonic & Tails' backs, & gave them a cheeky poke from behind.

 **"BOO!"** Fixer shouted.

 _ **"AGHHH!"**_ Sonic  & Tails exclaimed at the same time, with the two-tailed fox jumping into the hedgehog's arms while shaking.

Fixer then appeared from behind & he couldn't help but laugh at the two being scared by him. Tails soon saw his brother, & he stopped shaking almost immediately, as he couldn't be cross with him. Tails then let go of Sonic, & ran to Fixer, where he then hugged his fox brother.

"Hey Fixer!" Tails said, happily.

"Hey there, bro..." Fixer replied, smiling, "Sorry about scaring you guys. I couldn't resist it."

"Ahh, that's no problem..." Sonic said, as he walked over, "I've been used to spooks & surprises, though no from anyone else on another island!"

"Well, I do like to surprise people!" Fixer said, laughing a bit, "Say, you guys want to hang out with me today?"

"You bet I do!" Tails said, excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Sonic said, "After all, we do need to get to know you more, Fixer."

"Great!" Fixer said, "Slingshot, you can carry out your duties on patrolling the skies for intruders. We'll call you on our Wrist Communicators if we need your help."

Nodding respectfully, Slingshot stood up tall & backed away a little bit, before jumping up into the air a bit & transformed into his fighter jet form. He then took off into the sky, so that he could watch the village from below, in case any enemies tried to invade the island.

After that, Fixer then led Sonic & Tails down into the main village, where they all started to discuss about their brotherly bonds.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, out on the ocean...)**

On the ocean somewhere just miles away from Bygone Island, Team Zooey were on their makeshift raft, with Zooey, Monty & Tony still fast asleep together, while Orbot & Cubot were keeping their optics open for any sigh of Forgone Island, although this might be a bit of a while, since it will be a very long journey for them.

Zooey felt the morning sun shine down on her, & the warmth from the sun made her open her eyes a bit, as she woke up to see that they were still on the raft, on the massive ocean they were all sailing across. Rubbing her eyes, the vixen sat up on the raft & looked behind her, seeing that Bygone Island was miles away now, as their journey was already in progress.

"Good morning, Zooey..." Orbot greeted, "Did you sleep well, last night?"

"I think so..." Zooey replied turning to Orbot & Cubot, "It's the first time I've slept on something else than my bed at home. I'm surprised you both didn't get any sleep."

"Well, we don't really need to sleep..." Cubot said, "We just run on our own energy, & our battery packs are unlimited to its power."

"In other words, we don't need any recharging..." Orbot stated, looking at Cubot.

Zooey only nodded, before turning to see Monty & Tony sleeping by her side. She smiled at her adorable Monty was, given he was Sonic's little brother, & that he was just so cute. She also thought of Tony being an adorable little guy, especially since he was Tails' cousin, with three fox tails. Seeing as it was an early morning, Zooey decided to let them sleep for a few more minutes, so that they couldn't feel tired straight away.

 _"Monty's so adorable..."_ Zooey thought to herself, _"I can see why Sonic has a little brother who he really cares for. And Tony's really adorable as well, & being Tails' cousin makes him quite a really nice fox. But, I wonder why these two came to Bygone Island in the first place?"_

Leaving the question flowing around in her head for a little while, Zooey then turned back to face Orbot & Cubot, who were paddling the raft gently with the oars.

"How far have we got so far, guys?" Zooey questioned.

"We're preciously about 12 miles away from Bygone Island..." Cubot calculated.

"And we'll most likely reach Forgone Island in another few hours or a day, at least..." Orbot added, checking his calculations correctly.

"So, we'll be out here for quite a long time yet..." Cubot finished.

"Okay, good..." Zooey said, smiling, "Keep the raft going guys. We'll get there soon."

Nodding, Orbot & Cubot turned back to the ocean & resumed their paddling instructions. Zooey decided to look on her Wrist Communicator to see if she could play some music on it.

"Hmm...Tails has yet to show me the functions of this watch he's made for me..." Zooey said to herself, before pressing a button on it.

The Wrist Communicator then began playing nice & gentle country-styled music, which really suited the atmosphere quite very well. As the vixen sat back down on the raft, she looked at the ocean around her & saw a group of seagulls flying overhead.

'"I just hope Sonic & Tails are doing alright on that island..." Zooey thought to herself, as the raft slowly rowed across the ocean.

* * *

 **(Back on Forgone Island...)**

In the village, it had only been a few minutes since Tails, Sonic & Fixer had started walking around the town, & talking to one another, but the time certainly does go quite quickly, when it comes to switching between scenes & locations. Right now, Fixer was talking to Tails about temporary leadership in a team.

"Say, Bro..." Fixer said to Tails, "Have you ever been a temporary leader in your team before?"

The question made Tails go a little silent for a few moments, as he remembered about the time Amy, Sticks, Knuckles & even Orbot & Cubot continuously kept saying _**'NO!'**_ to him when he asked if he could be in charge, while Sonic  & Eggman were stuck in the Buddy Buddy Temple. It really was a memory he always tried to forget, but no matter how much he tried, it would just keep on coming back.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, noticing his little brother's silence.

"No...I've never been a temporary leader, Fixer..." Tails said, sighing sadly.

"Really?" Fixer asked, a bit surprised, "Why's that, Bro?"

"Because, while Sonic & Eggman were trapped in this Buddy Buddy Temple on Bygone Island, I asked our friends if I could be in charge for a little while...but all they kept saying to me was _**'NO!'**_. Sometimes I wonder if our friends are just backstabbing jerks."

Fixer was left staring & thinking in disbelief, Sonic was all ears on that little moment, as he never knew of that while he was trapped inside of the temple with ol' Egghead. How could his team members just dismiss Tails as a temporary leader despite being capable enough to manage a small group? It made the blue hedgehog think inside the back of his mind, at the times Tails has helped out on many things, even if it means they should've paid more attention to his actions, rather than ignore them.

"Tails..." Sonic began, placing a hand on his shoulder, "As your adoptive, old brother, I can see no reason on why our friends would do something like that to you. They probably think of you as being 'too young' to lead a team. But, they're so wrong. I'm the leader of this team, & I'll make sure that you'll be second-in-command whenever I'm not around."

"R-Really?" Tails asked, looking up at Sonic.

"I always keep my word, buddy..." Sonic replied, ruffling his brother's hair bangs, "Once we get together later, I'll tell our friends about you becoming in charge someday."

Tails only smiled at his adoptive brother before hugging him tightly, in which Sonic was quick to return the brotherly hug. Fixer only watched with a smile on his face, as he saw how much Sonic cared for Tails.

"T-Thanks Sonic..." Tails said.

"No problem, little guy..." Sonic responded.

But then, the moment was suddenly put to an end, as the smell of smoke was soon filling the air of the village. Fixer gave a sniff to the sky, & immediately smelled it. It also soon caught Sonic & Tails' attention.

"I smell smoke coming from in this town..." Fixer said, sniffing the air, "And it's coming from that way."

"It smells like a fire...' Sonic said, knowing the smoke from anywhere.

Then, the trio soon saw Erik running towards them, feeling panicked & worried, as he came to a stop in front of them, breathing heavily.

 **"Guys!"** Erik exclaimed, "We have a _big_ problem! I was just minding my own business, when all of a sudden I smelled smoke coming from the opposite side of town! There's a fire in an old building just near the center of town,  & I can't find my sister Kyra anywhere!"

Knowing now that a fire was now indeed happening, Sonic, Tails & Fixer immediately followed Erik into the town center, & as soon as they got there, the trio did see a large fire was burning on an old building, & it was like a monstrous fire too, given the amount of flames burning through it so quickly.

 **"Whoa, now _that's_ crazy!"** Fixer exclaimed, **"What happened here?!"**

"We were just walking & talking like always, when all of a sudden this _**big fire**_ just came out of nowhere!" Knuckles exclaimed, trying to explain the situation.

"What we're trying to say is that something caused the building to be set **aflame!** " Amy said, trying to sound smart.

Sticks immediately saw Fixer, & ran over to him, before hugging the fox in a bit of fear, since she felt a little scared & paranoid by the situation going on right now. Fixer could only hug the badger back, as the carnage was unfolding. Erik was once again seen panicking about his sister, Kyra.

 **"Kyra?!"** Erik called, **"Kyra, where are you?!"**

He soon found out, as the sound of a girl crying for help was heard coming from inside of the burning building. Erik looked at a nearby burning window, & much to his horror...Kyra was the one trapped inside the building.

 **"Help!"** Kyra cried, while coughing.

 **"Kyra!"** Erik exclaimed, as he started hyperventilating in fear, right before he passed out from shock  & terror.

The heroes were looking in shock and fear, as they heard Kyra calling for help from inside the blazing inferno. Strangely, nobody in the group of heroes moved at all, not even Shift or Fixer. After a moments of silence, Tails had decided to risk his own life if it meant to get Erik's sister safe from the fire.

Tails then ran off from Sonic & Fixer, as he headed towards the blazing building, much to Team Sonic's shock, & Fixer's own fright.

 **"Tails! What are you doing?!"** Fixer exclaimed loudly.

 **"Don't go in there, Tails!"** Sticks called as well.

But it was too late to stop him now, as Tails managed to jump through a gap in the wall, which was not burnt by flames, & headed inside the room of the burning building. Black clouds were circling around the building, as the fire become more dangerous & hotter.

 **"Kyra?!"** Tails called out, as he walked past the flames  & scattered furniture of the room, **"Are you in here?!"**

In the room a little further away, Kyra was struggling to stay awake, as the smoke tried to get into her lungs. Kyra couldn't really stay like this for much longer, but she had to try, for her brother, Erik. Coughing, she soon heard the voice of someone calling to her in the same room.

 **"Kyra?!"** Tails called again, before he gasped  & found her, **"There you are!"**

"H-Huh?" Kyra asked, groaning, before she was scooped up into Tails' arms, surprising her, **"Whoa!"**

As the smoke cleared away a bit, the female okapi blinked her eyes a bit, before she saw her savior, who was none other than Tails, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked, worry in his eyes.

In her eye vision, Kyra looked up at Tails with a sparkle in her eyes which was followed by her vision showing sparkling lights of a dreamy look at her savior. She was so mesmerized by the looks of her rescuer, that she was almost sent off into dreamland, before Tails called to her again, a bit louder though.

"Kyra?" Tails asked, getting her attention.

"Huh? Oh, um...yes!" Kyra said, "I'm alright...but we need to get out of here!"

"Right you are, Kyra..." Tails agreed, turning to the door with the okapi in his arms, "Now hold tight, because this is going to be **tight!** "

And with that, Tails took a stand, & using his twin-tails, lifted himself off the ground & gave himself a boost of speed, as he headed towards the burning down door on the far side, passing through thick black clouds as he did. Kyra hid her head in Tails' shoulder, as she couldn't look or watch at how things would turn out for them.

Tails got closer to the door, & above the frame of it, the wooden beams above were staring to collapse & burn away from the flames. Kicking up more speed, Tails went as fast as he could, as he hurried to the door before it could collapse.

* * *

Outside, the group was waiting with worry, as they watched the building continuing to burn, with Erik still lying on the ground from shock. Sienna soon came into the town center, running like if her life depended upon it. She went over to see Fixer, who was now in worry for his brother, Tails.

"Fixer, what's going on?" Sienna asked worriedly.

"A fire on this building's happening here, Sienna..." Fixer replied, "And Tails has just gone inside the building to rescue Kyra. I'm not only worried for Kyra, but also for my brother too!"

"So am I..." Sonic added.

Sienna only nodded to Sonic & Fixer, before she looked at the burning building, feeling worry & sorrow for Tails & Kyra. She also hoped that everything would go very well in the end, seeing that Erik was on the ground having fainted a few moments ago, & that the others good guys were worried about the two.

 _Then..._

Just as it looked the building was about to crumble, Tails then blasted his way out of the building, with Kyra in his arms just in time. Sure, the two of them a few burn marks on them, but this wasn't enough to hurt them. Plus, Tails mostly dodged the fires out of risk, & he was quite fast, so he was very well trained in battles.

 **"We made it!"** Tails exclaimed, panting as he landed.

 **"Tails!"** Fixer  & Sticks said at the same time, before running to hug him and Kyra.

"We...we're alright...guys..." Kyra said, coughing, "Thanks to Tails...of course."

"We are so glad you're both alright!" Sticks said, "We didn't think you'd ever make it out in time!"

Tails only coughed & smiled at his friends, feeling like he was a survivor all the way to the end. He also felt like a hero, given that he just saved Erik's sister. And speaking of Erik, the okapi himself was just waking up after passing out earlier. Groaning, he got up & saw Tails putting his saved sister onto her feet again, & that's when Erik ran over to her.

 **"Kyra!"** Erik exclaimed, tears coming out of his eyes.

 **"Erik!"** Kyra responded, as she ran to her brother  & hugged him.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Erik said, "I thought I'd lost you in that fire!"

"You don't have to worry now, big bro..." Kyra said, "Thanks to Tails, I'm still alive & I'll always be there for you."

As the brother & sister carried on hugging and crying quietly, Sonic came up behind Tails & gave him a pat on the back, while grinning.

"Great job, pal..." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic..." Tails replied, "It's not everyday I get to be a hero."

"Well, you're certainly a hero today, bro!" Fixer said, grinning as well, "You just saved Kyra!"

"And you're a very brave friend of ours too!" Amy added, as she, Knuckles & Shift walked over to the trio.

Sienna then came walking up to Tails, a proud smile on her face, & one that showed something really exciting was going to happen at any moment.

"Tails, would you & the others like to follow me to my office?" Sienna asked, "I think I have something special to give you for your bravery."

"Really?" Tails asked, already feeling excited, "What's that, Sienna?"

"Please, follow me..." Sienna responded, smiling & walking off to the town hall on the other side of the town.

With that said, Tails then walked off after the porcupine, with Fixer, Sticks, Amy, Knuckles & Shift following behind them. Sonic however stayed behind with Erik & Kyra, who had just stopped crying and hugging together.

"Say Erik?" Sonic called to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing..." Erik replied, "What is it?"

"What's up with you & Quayla in a relationship?" Sonic then questioned, curiously.

That question was one that Erik wished he wasn't asked about. He wanted to keep his secret relationship with Quayla hidden, until the time was right for them to tell their friends about it. Feeling some sweat forming on his head, Erik began to go into a bit of a panic. He couldn't say anything at all.

"Well, what's up?" Sonic asked, again.

Erik was feeling the pressure coming into his head, as Sonic asked him again. It was really starting to stress him out a lot, & no matter how much Sonic would ask, Erik wouldn't say his secret.

 **"Well, come on!"** Sonic then finally said, "What's up with you  & Quayla?"

At last, Erik couldn't take anymore, & he practically exploded from so much pressure.

 **"NOTHING IS UP, SONIC! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!** Erik yelled loudly, before...

 _ ***PUNCH!***_

...he unintentionally punched Sonic in the eye,  & took off at great speed, heading for his & Fixer's house, feeling really stressed & scared, as he retreated into the home across town. Sonic was left wincing in a bit of pain, having just been punched accidentally by the okapi.

 **"Ouch!"** Sonic said, groaning, " **Ugh! Man!** That is one strange guy."

He then walked off to follow the others, who were walking behind Tails & Sienna in the distance. As Kyra decided to follow after her older brother, Erik, she stopped & turned to look at Tails, who was walking with Sienna to the town hall. She then began to feel a warm feeling in her heart, as it started to beat within her chest.

She then sighed in a dreamy-like state, as Kyra would soon later find out...

...she would begin to have a crush on Tails.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Nineteen/Part One**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: So, Tails has just rescued Kyra from a burning building, & the other good guys on Forgone Island are very happy for Tails.**

 **grimlock1997: And when Sonic tried to question Erik about him & Quayla, the only thing the hedgehog gets is an accidental punch in the eye. Plus, Kyra seems to have a new warm feeling in her heart, after Tails saved her.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: With Team Zooey, they're now far away from Bygone Island, & are on their way to Forgone Island, though it's taking them some time.**

 **grimlock1997: So, until the next chapter...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons!**


End file.
